Quanto custa o seu amor?
by Pink Ringo
Summary: Por obra do destino um rico empresário cruza o caminho de uma jovem que em meio às dificuldades faz uma tentadora proposta que marcou para sempre suas vidas. “O senhor gostaria de me comprar por uma noite?” Parceria Brighit e Pink
1. Olhos da Inocência

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem o objetivo de suas missões seria algo extremamente depravado em que roupas não estariam incluídas. Sakura rasparia o cabelo e se jogaria do alto de um penhasco.

**Sumário:**Por obra do destino um rico empresário cruza o caminho de uma jovem que em meio às dificuldades faz uma tentadora proposta que marcou para sempre suas vidas. "O senhor gostaria de me comprar por uma noite?"** (U.A)**

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA

* * *

_**Importante: **__Esse fic foi inspirado em __**All The Pain Money Can Buy**__ feito por __**Blanxe**__. Qualquer frase ou acontecimento parecido não é um mero acaso. Devido a isso escrevo aqui os créditos a autora que por sinal fez o melhor fic que já li._

_Casal yaoi: DuoXHeero ( anime Gundan Wing)_

* * *

**Legenda:**

Era a terceira vez que olhava para o relógio naquela noite – **Narração normal**

_-O senhor gostaria de me comprar por uma noite?- _**Fala normal**

**-Eu não quero saber, venha AGORA! – Voz ao telefone**

"_Esse cara gostou mesmo de mim!"_** - Pensamentos.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo –** Mudança de tempo e espaço **

* * *

_**Sempre que quiser um beijo eu vou te dar**_

_**Sua boca vai tanta sede de me tomar**_

_**Se quiser**_

_**Sempre que quiser ir as estrelas me de a mão**_

_**Deixa eu te levar**_

_(Se quiser – Tânia Mara)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Quanto custa seu amor?**

_Por Pink Ringo parceria com Brigth Raven_

**Capítulo um – **_**Olhos da Inocência**_

Era a terceira vez que olhava para o relógio naquela noite, estava impaciente e com o cenho levemente franzido mostrando aborrecimento. Gaara se encontrava à meia hora naquela rua esperando seu motorista chegar. Era aborrecedor ficar de pé ao frio em uma via quase deserta esperando o motorista incompetente resolver aparecer. Bufou irritado olhando uma quarta vez para o relógio de ouro branco em seu pulso.

O homem de semblante irritado era uma figura atraente e por não dizer rica em sua aparência sofisticada. Os cabelos vermelhos vibrantes estavam com um aspecto revoltoso, porém esse fato apenas tornava sua imagem mais charmosa. Os olhos de um verde cristalino podiam ser comparados a vidro fazendo um belo conjunto com a pele incrivelmente branca do empresário. O terno cinza risca de giz que não deveria custar menos que 3.000 mil dólares estava ajeitado no corpo talhado impecavelmente sem qualquer vestígio de desleixo. Em uma das mãos ele segurava uma maleta preta de couro onde provavelmente teria uma grande papelada na qual estavam relacionados seus negócios. Escondido parcialmente por alguns fios rubros de cabelos que caiam em sua testa havia a tatuagem de um Kanji que se lia _amor. _Um tanto irônico estar estampada uma tatuagem como aquela em um homem de olhos apáticos e semblante amistoso que não demonstrava qualquer vestígio de sentimento.

_-Eu vou demitir aquele motorista imprestável! - _exclamou Gaara para si mesmo em um rosnado.

_-O senhor gostaria de me comprar por uma noite?-_soou a voz feminina logo atrás do empresário.

_-O que disse?- _Gaara virou-se para contemplar a dona da voz que lhe fazia uma proposta suspeita. Seus olhos minuosamente analisaram a figura feminina.

A dona da voz era uma jovem, não deveria ter mais de dezesseis anos e usava um típico uniforme colegial. A saia prega azul ia até dois dedos acima dos joelhos, a blusa era composta pelo típico modelo marinheira e as meias ¾ faziam um belo conjunto com o sapato preto de boneca.Carregava uma mochila rosa nas costas.

Um fetiche masculino ser abordado por uma mulher usando roupas que eram vista inocentemente por ser utilizada apenas por jovens estudantes. Mas a proposta feita pela garota não convinha com sua aparência virginal, havia sido uma pergunta com um teor malicioso para não se dizer libertino e imoral. Os olhos de Gaara subiram de encontro ao rosto da colegial e encontraram traços bonitos e delicados. Os olhos eram levemente puxados típica característica japonesa, porém a íris não era os comuns castanhos e sim um azul profundo e cintilante. Os lábios rosados eram finos em um desenho exímio reforçando a imagem casta. Os fios dourados dos cabelos eram finos e brilhantes estavam presos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo e para completar o penteado uma grande mexa loira lhe caía sobre um dos olhos tampando uma parte da face bonita. Era visível que havia miscigenação na aparência da jovem, seu aspecto físico revelava claramente que não era uma japonesa pura e sim uma mestiça.

_-Eu perguntei se o senhor gostaria de me comprar por uma noite. -_repetiu a jovem pacientemente sorrindo de uma maneira sedutora quebrando qualquer hipótese de que o empresário tivesse entendido errado a proposta feita a si.

O carro de luxo preto parou em frente à Gaara. Do banco do motorista saiu um homem uniformizado e receoso fazendo uma funda mesura e pedindo desculpas ao patrão pelo atraso. O empresário, porém não olhou para o empregado, estava absorto analisando a imagem da colegial a sua frente. Sua cabeça gesticulava uma resposta para a pergunta feita pela garota, em cinco breves segundos milhões de coisas passaram por sua cabeça lhe mostrando os contra e os a favor em aceitar a proposta indecente e por não se dizer criminosa.

Gaara era um homem de vinte e seis anos enquanto a garota a sua frente deixava claro que era menor de idade. Estaria cometendo um crime caso aceitasse, entretanto tinha que constatar que não seria o primeiro nem o último homem a ter relações sexuais com alguém que não tivesse idade suficiente. Caso não fosse ele que aceitasse a proposta da jovem naquela noite, ela se oferecia para outro homem e esse talvez não fosse alguém tão controlado para não se dizer agressivo. Além disso, alguém que se oferecia para um programa envolvendo sexo não podia se dizer inconsciente de seus atos e tão inocente como aparentava.

A garota suspirou vencida virando-se para começar a caminhar achando que o empresário a sua frente a dispensaria, porém para sua surpresa a voz masculina lhe chamou de volta.

_-Hey garota... Entre no carro!- _apontou o ruivo para a porta aberta do banco de trás. A loira piscou algumas vezes os olhos azuis sem acreditar realmente naquelas palavras, então sorriu e entrou no veículo de luxo sendo seguida pelo ruivo.

Os dois se acomodaram no banco de trás ouvindo a porta do motorista bater indicando que todos já se encontravam dentro do veículo. A jovem estava na janela esquerda compenetrada em olhar a rua, as mãos uma sobre a outra segurando a base da saia com força. A mochila rosa fora posta entre ela e seu "cliente" impedindo uma aproximação. A respiração alterada demonstrava nervosismo contrariando o sorriso sedutor de segundos atrás que ela esboçara quando Gaara aceitara a proposta por um programa naquela noite.

Cada gesto da colegial era analisado atentamente pelo empresário, um sorriso malicioso surgiu no canto dos lábios do ruivo quando constatou o significado das atitudes receosas que a loira adquirira no momento. Estava obvio que ela não tinha o costume de sair por ai abordando homens pelas ruas, era claro que aquela era a primeira vez que se subjugava a um programa e por que não se dizer ter um contato mais íntimo com um homem.

_- Sabaku-sama a onde devo levá-los?- _perguntou o motorista ligando o carro. A jovem colegial apertou mais a base da saia quando escutou a voz do chofer. Gaara sem desviar a atenção do perfil bonito da loira respondeu.

_-Leve-me no motel de sempre Baki, o Imperius Plaza._

_-Sim senhor!_

Durante todo o percurso permaneceram em silêncio. Pelo canto dos olhos a colegial analisava seu "cliente". Um homem inegavelmente bonito, nesse ponto tinha que agradecer, pois não seria nem um pouco agradável ter que transar com um homem que mais parecesse um porco e aquele que estava sentado ao seu lado estava longe de ser caracterizado daquela maneira, na verdade parecia um daqueles modelos que via nas revistas. Todavia possuía um semblante indolente na qual ficava difícil identificar o que ele pensava ou como era sua personalidade. Ela realmente esperava que ele não fosse uma espécie sádica que batia nas mulheres que levava para cama ou que fosse o estilo rude que as possuía com agressividade. Pensando nesse lado obscuro em se prostituir um arrepio temeroso ocupou-lhe o corpo juntamente com o leve arrependimento em se vender.

O carro parou e por alguns breve segundos a jovem pensou em abrir a porta do veículo e correr para longe daquele motel, mas o motivo pelo qual tomara a atitude de se vender viera-lhe na mente impedindo que ela se movimentasse. O motorista abriu primeiro a porta ao patrão e depois deu a volta abrindo a porta do carro a colegial que agradeceu rapidamente. A loira mantinha a cabeça baixa não querendo encarar o local e o ruivo que se aproximava.

_-Baki venha me buscar apenas amanhã de manhã às seis horas, traga um novo terno e meu laptop. Caso meus irmãos o interrogue não diga nada entendeu?- _a voz masculina soara imperativa mostrando certo desgosto caso suas ordens não fossem compridas. -_Está dispensado por hoje!_

O motorista apenas concordou, entrou no carro novamente dando partida. Ficaram apenas a colegial e o empresário na frente do luxuoso motel. Pela primeira vez a loira levantou os olhos e deparou-se com uma moderna construção, o jardim impecável enfeitado com flores importadas, seguranças nas portas de vidros que eram aderidas com cortinas de cetim vermelhas, um extenso tapete vermelho levava até a recepção que possuía lustres de cristais.

Os olhos azuis da colegial estavam deslumbrados, nunca estivera em um local tão glamoroso e que exalasse tanta riqueza. O empresário, porém não achava o motel tão impressionante já estava acostumado com ambientes daquele tipo, seu semblante era inerte a opulente mostrando desinteresse em admirar o local.

Gaara chegou até a recepcionista e lhe entregou um cartão dourado com a palavra _VIP, _a moça apenas sorriu passando o objeto em uma máquina que em poucos minutos enxotou de dentro de si uma chave igualmente da cor do cartão. A recepcionista olhou para a colegial que acompanhava o empresário e sorriu maliciosamente fazendo com que a jovem enrubescesse com a insinuação buliçosa no olhar da recepcionista.

_-Tenha uma boa noite e divertimento Sabaku-sama!_

Subiram pelo elevador e em segundos estavam na cobertura de luxo do_ Imperius Plaza. _Gaara passou o cartão na porta e um som _BIP _fez com queeletronicamente a entrada fosse permitida. O empresário entrou primeiro sendo seguido pela colegial que não pode esconder a expressão fascinada ao adentrar no quarto que mais parecia ter saído de um sonho.

O recinto era extenso, a cama de casal era maior do que as tradicionais e estava coberta por lençóis brancos de seda. A boca da colegial ficou seca e o ligeiro friozinho se firmou no estômago ao imaginar o que aconteceria ali sobre o colchão daqui alguns segundos.

_-Você ainda não me disse o seu nome. - _a voz grave lhe chamou a atenção fazendo com que a colegial desviasse os olhos azuis da cama para o empresário que depositava a maleta sobre um dos móveis de mogno e tirava o smoking pendurando-o em um local qualquer.

-_Yamanaka Ino! - _respondeu à loira rapidamente sentindo o corpo se enrijecer ao notar que ele começava a tirar a roupa. O ruivo desabotoava calmamente para não se dizer em lentidão os botões da blusa branca. -_Posso saber o nome do senhor?_

O empresário deixou a blusa branca cair no chão ficando apenas com a calça social. Permaneceu um minuto em silêncio antes de se virar para a garota que ainda se encontrava parada na frente da porta com a mochila rosa nas costas. Chamá-lo de _senhor_ não era algo realmente excitante, fazia com que Gaara se sentisse velho perto da juventude infantil da loira e a culpa dele estar prestes a transar com uma de menor ficasse maior do que deveria.

_-Sabaku no Gaara!Vou deixar bem claro, não quero que me chame de senhor. Não sou tão velho assim. - _disse ríspido enquanto tirava o cinto preto de couro. O objeto caiu no chão juntando-se com a camisa branca. – _Você é estrangeira?_

Ino andou até a lateral da cama e depositou a mochila escolar entre o leito e o criado mudo. Divertiu-se ao notar que o abajur totalmente de vidro vermelho acendia com um único toque, as risadinhas femininas ecoavam pelo quarto amenizando o semblante carregado do empresário que a olhava com certo deslumbro.

Gaara passou as mãos pelos cabelos ansiosamente achando a jovem pecaminosamente tentadora. A inocência que ela exalava era excitante assim como seu jeito simples de se encantar com tão pouco. Era comum ele procurar garotas de programas para uma transa qualquer, mas nenhuma nem mesmo as mais contadas das casas noturnas baladas de Tóquio eram tão atraentes como a jovem mestiça.

_-Sou mestiça, minha mãe era alemã e meu pai é filho de um alemão com uma japonesa. Tenho mais sangue europeu do que nipônico. _-Ino sentou-se na cama averiguando o colchão macio exatamente como havia imaginado. Curiosa ela olhou seu cliente de cima a baixo. Sua face ruborizou quando seus olhos pousaram no dorso talhado a mostra deixando visível cada músculo ali esculpido sobre a tez alva. Desviando o olhar para o abajur novamente perguntou tentando esconder o constrangimento pela situação. - _Você é gringo se eu não estou enganada neh?!_

_-Sou Turco! – _O ruivo ficou incomodado com o fato da loira ainda estar vestida. Desejava poder visualizar o que ela escondia por debaixo da instigante vestimenta escolar. Com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito e a voz indiferente Gaara disse fazendo com que a loira voltasse à atenção para ele_. - Tire as roupas!_

Ino mordeu o lábio inferior para abafar a exclamação ansiosa que lhe escapara em um som baixo devido à ordem lhe dada. Aquele pequeno gesto que ela inocentemente executava na concepção de Gaara era sensual e fazia apenas que o desejo em tocá-la aumentasse, no entanto era um homem paciente e apreciava preliminares.

A colegial se levantou e com certa afobação começou a se despir. Tirou primeiro a camisa de marinheira expondo o seios que cabiam na palma das mãos encobertos com o tecido do sutiã rosa. Desamarrou os cabelos deixando os fios loiros caírem pelo corpo em uma cascata dourada. Em seguida livrou-se dos sapatos e as meias ¾ jogando-os ao lado da mochila.A saia escorregou pelas pernas longas e brancas e a calcinha rosa com um coraçãozinho no meio foi exibida.Ino possuía as faces enrubescidas, os lábios entreabertos e a respiração alterada, sentia sua alma ser desvendada com o olhar verde profundo do empresário minuosamente sobre si analisando cada pedaço de sua pele como se avaliasse um produto que estivesse preste a comprar.Em certo ponto ela tinha que admitir que aquela comparação era lógica já que ela não passava de um produto naquela situação e o ruivo era seu comprador.

Gaara passou a língua pelos lábios deliciado com a visão provocante da jovem. Aquele pequeno coração na calcinha deixava transparecer toda a infantilidade ainda existente na garota que se vendia naquela noite. Ino não passava de uma menina!Tentadora e provocante mais ainda sim era uma criança. Ele era um pecador em estar preste a profanar aquela imagem casta e infantil, mas Gaara nunca fora muito religioso na verdade era um homem libertino que naquele momento mandava para o inferno certos princípios.

Aproximou-se de Ino e deslizou as mãos ásperas pela pele macia das costas esguias femininas, seus dedos roçavam em alguns sedosos fios loiros enquanto suas mãos chegavam até o seu destino: O fecho do sutiã!Mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha da loira ouvindo-a suspirar com a carícia, a voz masculina soara rouca fazendo com que os pêlos do corpo da colegial se arrepiassem.

_-Não precisa ter medo Ino! - _facilmente Gaara abriu o fecho do sutiã, suas mãos subiram até os ombros da jovem empurrando a alça da lingerie para baixo até que a peça abandonasse o corpo da colegial.

Os olhos verdes pousaram nos seios, os mamilos rosados pareciam saborosos na concepção luxuriosa do homem mais velho. Sem esperar por uma autorização ou qualquer coisa do gênero ele fechou uma das mãos sobre a carne do busto direito arrancando um gemido alto e nada inocente da loira. Sorriu satisfeito quando ela pressionara as mãos dele com mais força sobre o seio.

Gaara deslizava os lábios pelo pescoço e face de Ino em um leve roçar causando arrepios na loira. O empresário aspirava com prazer o cheiro adocicado de canela que o corpo feminino em seus braços exalava um perfume embriagante que o desnorteava. Chegou até os lábios da loira, a respiração quente e pesada cheirando a menta de Ino bateu-lhe contra a face. Com volúpia Gaara prendera o lábio inferior dela entre os seus e o sugara com força provando o sabor ali escondido.

Ino fechou os olhos para sentir o contato de uma maneira mais entregue, era difícil se concentrar em uma única parte do próprio corpo. Enquanto os dentes dele mordiam a carne da boca onde antes chupara, os dedos brincavam com um dos mamilos arrancando com facilidade exclamações excitadas da parte da colegial. Sem ela saber muito o que fazer apenas rodeou o pescoço do homem mais velho com os braços o puxando para mais perto de seu corpo grudando pele contra pele. Finalmente Gaara decidiu-se por iniciar um beijo.

Os lábios dele pressionaram-se exigentes obrigando-a dar passagem para a língua curiosa explorar cada pedaço da pequena boca oferecida. Ino segurou-se no corpo do ruivo quando sentiu suas pernas amolecerem devido aos dedos atrevidos dele apertarem com força um dos mamilos e a língua entrelaçara na dela brigando por espaço entre as bocas.

Era o primeiro beijo de Ino, o primeiro que poderia ser dito de verdade e oficial. Beijinhos infantis em colegas não contavam, pois esses não aqueciam o corpo daquela maneira concupiscente, não causavam arrepios em lugares inimagináveis, não faziam com que o corpo dela tremesse e assim deixasse-a totalmente rendida a carícia. Estava com um homem e não com um menino e definitivamente o ruivo seria muito mais do que o primeiro a beijá-la, Gaara seria o primeiro a tocá-la intimamente como nenhum outro havia feito.

O homem mais velho era exigente, beijava-a de uma forma totalmente impudica obrigando-a a retribuir o toque com a mesma intensidade. Ino era uma boa "aluna", aprendeu rápido como corresponder aos desejos de seu cliente que demonstrava satisfeito com os beijos trocados com a colegial.

Separaram-se os lábios em busca de ar, porém os corpos ainda se encontravam grudados deixando que o calor fluísse de um corpo para o outro. A respiração de ambos estava arfante, todavia a boca de Ino era a única que se encontrava inchada devido à forma agressiva que fora beijada ainda sim prazerosa. O ruivo passava a língua sobre os próprios lábios desejando provar mais um pouco daquela tentadora boca a sua frente que tinha um gostoso sabor adocicado de inocência.

_-Você é virgem menina?-_Gaara perguntou indiferente já sabendo da resposta. As mãos dele deslizaram pelas costas esguias em uma provocante carícia até que chegasse ao cós da calcinha que a colegial usava.

Ino ficou um tanto relutante em dar a resposta, afinal homens que procuravam prostitutas não eram do tipo que buscavam uma virgem e sim uma mulher experiente que sabia fazer as coisas mais bizarras na cama embutindo prazer. Talvez devesse ter dito antes ao seu cliente que era a primeira vez que teria relações sexuais.

_-Tem algum problema nisso?- _Ino se encontrava apreensiva, estava com medo do ruivo lhe largar naquele motel com as mãos vazias. Precisava daquele dinheiro!A vida de uma pessoa importante estava em jogo. – _Olha se você não for querer passar a noite comigo diga logo que vou procurar alguém que queira. – a _voz da loira saíra firme.

Gaara pressionou com mais força o próprio corpo contra o da loira, esse gesto podia ser interpretado que o empresário não pretendia dispensá-la. Empurrou a calcinha da colegial para baixo com a mão que repousava no cós da vestimenta voltando a beijá-la com o mesmo ardor de antes, mas não sem antes de proferir poucas e frias palavras.

_-Pouco me importa, a única coisa que eu quero é sexo, se você pode me dar isso então já basta._

Em meio aos beijos o empresário tratou de tirar o restante da roupa que lhe cobria o corpo. Nada mais separavam os corpos, as roupas de ambos se encontravam no chão e agora estavam totalmente nus. Ino ficou levemente constrangida, não só pelo fato de estar despida na frente de um completo estranho, mas também pelo fato daquele homem estar desnudo pressionando cada vez mais o corpo forte e masculino contra si.

Não demorou muito para que Ino estivesse deitada na cama apenas sentindo os lábios do empresário deleitar-se com o sabor de sua pele jovial e macia. Gaara mordia, sugava, beijava, chupava cada pedacinho da tez ali exposta e oferecida. Iria pagar por aquela noite, por isso estava no direito dele fazer o que bem entendesse com a jovem ali deitada esperando a próxima carícia.

A colegial exclamou um manhoso gemido quando sentiu a língua do empresário sobre seus seios. Agarrou com força os cabelos ruivos puxando-os levemente. Abocanhava com força, sugava os mamilos com exaltação, apertava a carne do busto em uma carícia experiente. A única coisa que Ino podia fazer naquela situação era gemer, gemidos mais baixos outros mais altos alguns antes mesmo agonizantes tamanha a voracidade que era devorada. Não iria se conter, Gaara não tinha proibido-a de expressar prazer, na verdade os sons que ela proferia pareciam excitá-lo cada vez mais.

O ruivo deixava um rastro de saliva por onde seus lábios haviam percorrido, assim como deixava marcas de chupões e mordidas. As mãos ásperas estavam empenhadas em apertar os seios e as coxas de Ino constatando o quão macia era as cútis da colegial.

Gaara sentou-se na cama e visualizou a loira dos pés a cabeça. A única coisa que lhe passou pela mente era o quão aquela garota era bonita e o privilégio dele ser o primeiro a desfrutar do corpo dela. Chegava a ser até mesmo triste que uma menina tão bonita estivesse nas condições de uma prostituta, uma mera vadia que se deitava com quem lhe desse dinheiro.

Deixou as reflexões de lado, estava pagando e não aproveitando totalmente o que deveria. Gaara era o tipo que não gostava de investir dinheiro a toa principalmente se fosse em uma mulher. Exigia o que era seu por direito e naquele momento isso significava unicamente prazer.

_-Você sabe o que eu quero garota, não fique ai parada. - _disse com a voz plácida, contudo ainda sim sem prender o pequeno timbre de apatia.

Ino levantou-se da posição que se encontrava, engatinhou até o ruivo deixando que algumas mechas loiras caíssem sobre seus olhos tornando-a uma imagem felina. Olhou o corpo masculino detalhadamente. O tórax com músculos leves esculpidos - nada exagerado - braço fortes, pernas firmes e grossas, e o membro rígido levemente excitado.

Delicadamente a colegial deslizou a ponta dos dedos pelo peitoral contornando os músculos até o abdome em uma carícia sutil como se estivesse reconhecendo o corpo a sua frente. Gaara deixava que Ino o tocasse no ritmo dela, familiarizando-se com o que deveria fazer para satisfazê-lo. Como se tivesse chegado ao seu destino à loira rodeou o membro masculino entre os dedos e começou uma carícia mais ousada masturbando-o. Aquele parecia ser o toque que o empresário esperava, ele fechou os olhos e suspirou baixinho sem conseguir esconder o prazer em relação à carícia.

_-Use a boca!-_ordenou o ruivo roucamente.

_-A boca?-_Ino olhou para o membro que massageava. Ela não sabia se conseguia fazer o que ele ordenava, era completamente diferente de usar as mãos. Nunca havia feito algo parecido antes, não sabia nem ao menos por onde começar. – _Eu não... Não... Sei se..._

Como se adivinhasse o que a jovem iria dizer Gaara abriu os olhos e a fitou de uma maneira penetrante e frígida. Se estivesse em outra situação concerteza diria alguma palavra grosseira, mas com as mãos femininas ainda o massageando em um local no mínimo prazeroso era difícil de pensar em algo coerente.

_-Coloque uma parte na boca, depois você acaba agindo por extinto._ - Soltou um suspiro um pouco mais alto com a voz afundada no desfrute.

Como ele sugerira Ino obedeceu. Abaixou a cabeça até o membro, e substituiu a mão pela boca. Os lábios trabalhavam timidamente de a princípio, todavia com o passar dos segundos tornou-se uma voraz carícia onde a loira lambia toda a extensão compenetrada em sua tarefa.Conseguiu arrancar muito mais do que suspiros do cliente,dessa vez Gaara gemia baixinho ainda sim audível.

O ruivo olhava enlevado para a colegial que parecia absorta de mais em sua tarefa para reparar que era admirada. Gaara por um minuto pensou na hipótese de que talvez fosse uma verdadeira mentira ela nunca ter feito aquilo antes, mas independente se fosse à primeira vez ou não Ino estava se saindo muito bem. Com um gemido um pouco mais alto que os anteriores o empresário chegou ao ápice gozando após a exclamação.

Ino levantou a cabeça, o canto dos lábios sujos pelo gozo que causara segundos atrás no homem a sua frente. Gaara não esperou que ela limpasse tratou de fazer isso ele mesmo com a própria boca puxando-a para mais um molhado e lascivo beijo. A colegial já havia se acostumado com os toques do ruivo sobre si, instintivamente não ficando parada apenas sentindo, mas também o acariciando.

Deitou a loira novamente na cama ficando por cima do corpo feminino. Novamente a jovem ficou tensa, a posição anunciava que não ficariam apenas em carícias, o grande final havia chegado e ela imaginava exatamente o que Gaara queria.

Deslizou dois dedos entre as coxas femininas ouvindo Ino exclamar um gemido alto ao sentir os dedos invadirem-lhe a feminilidade. A colegial agarrou os lençóis com força sentindo os movimentos de vai e vem lentos e suaves dentro dela. Não era algo doloroso, pelo contrário era prazeroso, o corpo da loira estremecia bruscamente extasiado. Gaara apenas estava preparando-a para recebê-lo o que viria a seguir concerteza não traria prazer de imediato.

O ruivo tirou os dedos de dentro da jovem, esticou as mãos e pegou um pacotinho de preservativo que havia depositado na cômoda de cabeceira, levou até os dentes rasgando o papel tirando de dentro a camisinha. Colocou o preservativo sendo observado pela jovem durante o ato.

_-Abra as pernas! -_ordenou indolente enquanto empurrava o quadril contra o da colegial.

A loira fez o que lhe fora ordenado, separou as pernas deixando que o ruivo se acomodasse entre elas. Gaara encaixou-se perfeitamente, parecia até mesmo que Ino havia sido moldada apenas para recebê-lo e senti-lo. Agarrou uma das coxas da jovem arqueando-a o que fez com que tivesse mais acesso a cavidade úmida que esperava ser preenchida. Sem qualquer pudor ele friccionou o membro contra a femilidade e a penetrou com ímpeto.

Encontrou resistência, o hímen representava a virgindade da jovem, utilizando um pouco mais de força Gaara rompeu a barreira ali presente. Os olhos fechados, um gemido baixo e a sensação prazerosa ao sentir o membro encasulado no orifício úmido que se contraía lhe apertando o sexo de certa forma que aumentava o prazer do empresário. O calor parecia maior e lhe queimava toda a região do púbis.

Ino, no entanto não parecia estar aproveitando uma vez que duas silenciosas lágrimas lhe escorriam pela face. No momento que foi penetrada a dor aguda para não se dizer insuportável que lhe envolveu fez com que um gemido alto lhe escapasse dos lábios denunciando seu incomodo. As unhas cravaram nas costas masculinas em um gesto de represália pela maneira que fora preenchida sem qualquer delicadeza.

Era uma tola e devia ter se dado conta que aquela noite não seria algo parecido com os filmes de romances que assistia, ela não era a mocinha virginal que se entregava para o namorado em um ato de amor, sua situação era outra. Ela era uma puta, e aquele homem que a possuía não passava de um mero comprador que queria sentir prazer. Gaara não estava pagando para ter uma noite carinhosa, pelo contrário pagava por uma boa sacanagem. Por um momento Ino desejou que ele estivesse aproveitando aquele momento mais do que ela, principalmente por que não sentia mais prazer do que se estivessem esfregando uma lixa com força entre suas pernas.

As entocadas começaram fortes e fundas, toda vez que sentia ser invadida com aquela "violência" Ino soltava um soluço choroso e as lágrimas aumentavam.Não chorava apenas pela dor – que parecia não querer se dissipar- mas também por que sentia-se um verdadeiro lixo,um objeto sexual,uma garota que não valia.Arrependida?Apesar de tudo não, pois sabia que aquela noite e o dinheiro que ganharia seriam para salvar a vida de uma pessoa especial, apenas por esse fato se prostituía. Era sua última opção!

Gaara por um momento achou que aquela dor que a colegial expressava no semblante, gemidos dolorosos e lágrimas logo cessaria, entretanto a cada nova entocada a loira se mostrava ainda mais agonizada com a situação e definitivamente aquilo estava começando a irritá-lo. Ele a 'comprara' para se divertir, contudo transar com uma garota soluçante não era a sua idéia de diversão.

A parte boa do sexo era que havia mais de uma posição. Não planejava usar essa posição com uma virgem, contudo muitas mulheres costumavam dizer que era mais confortável. Valia a pena tentar. Depois, ele a comprara para satisfazer suas fantasias caso ela não gostasse... Bom ele não poderia fazer nada, afinal ela era apenas aquela que lhe daria prazer naquela noite.

_- Vire-se!_ – O empresário ordenou, dando espaço para a moça obedecer à ordem. Ino o olhou duvidosa, estranhou aquela ordem justo no momento que havia sido penetrada e a transa havia se iniciado. Gaara deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso de lado maroto que esbanjava malícia. – _Faça isso. Você vai gostar._

Ao visualizar aquele sorriso a loira sentiu um arrepio na boca do estômago A colegial enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e obedeceu à ordem que lhe fora dada ficando de bruços. Um momento depois, ela sentiu as mãos do rapaz em sua cintura puxando-a para que ficasse em uma posição de quatro. Vigorosamente, ele penetrou novamente a feminilidade, porém por trás.

A posição mudou a dor não se dissipou, todavia era uma sensação menos dolorosa do que a sentida anteriormente, devido à posição daquele momento a penetração era facilidade fazendo com que o corpo de Ino relaxasse. Aos poucos o incomodo foi se dissipando e o prazer enfim surgindo, agora a colegial podia dizer que estava tirando proveito da situação e sentindo muito mais do que seu corpo dolorosamente ser balançado.

As respirações ficaram mais ofegantes, os gemidos mais altos os movimentos mais rápidos e fundos. Era algo indescritível, a loira não imaginava que o calor ali trocado poderia ser tão grande e arrebatador, como se não fosse suficiente sentir o membro pulsante dentro de si a possuindo, seu corpo queimava a cada nova carícia que recebia. Gaara curvou-se sobre ela colando o tórax masculino nas costas femininas, a posição permitia que ele alcançasse o ouvido da loira e assim sussurrasse em um timbre rouco e levemente ofegante.

_- Então você gosta desse jeito, não é?_ – ao pronunciar aquelas palavras ele não obteve uma resposta de imediato, contudo ao mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha da colegial ouviu-a soltar um gemido deleitoso de quem estava gostando.

Ino tentava se controlar, entretanto tinha que admitir que a dor não se encontrasse mais em nenhuma parte de seu corpo, o que sentia ali era prazer e isso fazia com que sua mente a repreendesse pela sensação de deleite que experimentava. Não devia estar gostando, contudo infelizmente estava. Céus aquele homem estava levando-a ao fim da salubridade se é que tinha alguma para se sujeitar aquele tipo de conduta. Estava se comportando realmente como uma mulherzinha qualquer. Por alguns minutos quis esquecer: O que fazia ali era por dinheiro!Talvez se esquecesse aquele pequeno detalhe pudesse aproveitar mais daqueles ousados toques que por um momento ela queria que durasse a noite toda. Fechou os olhos e deixou que a respiração pesada soasse alterada quando as mãos ásperas do ruivo lhe acariciavam em partes que ela julgava inexistentes no próprio corpo.

Gaara não estava na melhor situação de racionalidade, na verdade sua mente estava longe de estar coerente no momento, à única coisa que pensava era como o calor, gosto, maciez e umidade daquela garota eram gostosos de sentir. Os movimentos cada segundo tornavam-se mais céleres e impetuosos, o que deixava-o a beira de um orgasmo. No entanto ele era o estilo de homem machista e dominador, queria notar que Ino havia gozado antes dele, que ela fora a primeira a se render ao ápice. Ela podia ser uma vadia, contudo ele ainda tinha seu orgulho masculino.

Enquanto uma das mãos dele se mantinha firme no quadril feminino puxando-o para entrar cada vez mais fundo a outra mão tratou de fechar-se sobre o seio apertando-o em uma carícia ousada, os dedos brincando com o mamilo intumescido manipulava com facilidade aquela parte do corpo da jovem arrancando gemidos sôfregos e delirantes da loira.

_- Vai loirinha, seja uma boa garota... Goza para mim. – _As palavras sujas dele pareciam ter um efeito abrasador sobre ela. Ele proferia sacanagens, palavras que uma donzela concerteza se sentiria envergonhada de escutar, Ino teria ficado com vergonha se estivesse em seu estado normal, contudo naquele momento cada palavra indecente ali proferida a instigou a gemer mais alto.

A loira diante do estímulo empurrou-se contra ele movimentando o quadril tentando acompanhar os movimentos do ruivo, logo estavam sincronizados nas entocadas. Os corpos deslizavam um contra o outro banhados de suor, as gotículas fluíam de uma tez contra a outra se misturando. Os gemidos de Ino eram cada vez mais altos preenchendo o quarto com o anuncio de seu clímax. Espasmos bruscos, arrepios arrebatadores, contrações em seu interior. Aquelas sensações mostravam que o gozo havia chegado para colegial. O corpo de Ino amoleceu, e ela teve certeza que teria desabado sobre o colchão em cansaço se Gaara não tivesse segurado-a firmemente mantendo-a presa contra seu corpo enquanto ele ainda empenhado continuava os movimentos.

Não demorou muito para que o empresário a acompanhasse, mais três firmes e fundas entocadas e foi a vez dele sentir as mesma sensações de êxtases que a jovem com quem transara.O ruivo deixou-se gemer baixinho diante da sensação que se apossou de todo seu corpo, a respiração alterada e o corpo cedendo ao cansaço.Foram apenas alguns meros segundos até que os corpos de ambos desabaram sobre os lençóis.Ino não tinha mais Gaara para sustentá-la e o ruivo não conseguia nem ao menos agüentar o peso e a letargia que o próprio corpo adquiriu.

O empresário tirou o preservativo amarrou o látex, ergueu-se um pouco apenas o suficiente para que sua mão alcançasse o lixinho ali perto e assim jogasse a camisinha usada dentro dele. Em seguida voltou a se "jogar" na cama, suspirou satisfeito tentando controlar a respiração ainda levemente alterada. A hipótese de que havia sido um _erro_ e _crime_ aceitar a proposta de ter uma noite com a garota ao seu lado definitivamente não passava pela cabeça de Gaara principalmente porque aquela fora uma boa transa.

Ino estava com os pensamentos longes, a respiração mais controlada do que a do seu cliente demonstrava que ela já estava em seu estado normal. Não sabia exatamente o que dizer ou como agir. Não se rotulava como uma das mais recatadas garotas, pelo contrário se sentia no mínimo vulgar por constatar que não queria levantar daquela cama. Por mais que se sentisse suja uma voz em seu interior a tranqüilizava em relação a sua conduta e dizia: _"Você não teve escolha!"_. Mas será que aquelas palavras que sua consciência proferia eram verdadeiras?Decidiu por não pensar mais naquilo ou ficaria a noite toda se martirizando e no final apenas machucaria sua própria alma. Tudo já estava feito nada poderia mudar, por uma noite havia sido uma prostituta. Disse para si mesma que assim que saísse daquele motel iria virar essa infeliz página de sua vida, esqueceria que em um ato de desespero tomara aquela atitude.

"_Dei minha virgindade para um desconhecido. E eu achando que minha primeira vez seria com o rapaz que eu amasse em uma cama coberta por pétalas de rosas. Quanta ironia!"_ Sentia vergonha de si mesma. Se tornara uma mulher, mas uma mulher suja. _"Mas eu precisava. Agora é só pegar o dinheiro e sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Juro que nunca mais vou fazer isso."_ Pensava Ino enquanto se levantava da cama pronta para colocar novamente seu uniforme de escola.

Andava pelo quarto nua sem se importar com o par de olhos verdes cobiçosos maliciosamente sobre si, ela nem ao menos notava que seu cliente a olhava.Vestia as roupas rapidamente, em minutos já estava totalmente vestida apenas faltava calçar os sapatos de boneca e amarrar os cabelos no costumeiro rabo-de-cavalo alto.Ignorava por completo a dor no corpo principalmente nas pernas – entre a parte interna das coxas – aquele devia ser uma espécie de "efeito colateral" quando praticava sexo pela primeira vez.

"_Uma criança, mas bem melhor do que muitas. É um desperdício outros homens tocá-la. Poderia me acostumar a ter ela sempre assim, gemendo pra mim." _Pensava o ruivo que admirava a loira colocar as sapatilhas.Ino se encontrava silenciosa e devidamente envergonhada, não era algo que se passava despercebido pelos olhos atentos de Gaara que ainda estava estarrecido com os bonitos traços da mestiça.Um pequeno sorriso malicioso quase imperceptível foi esboçado pelo empresário.Ele tinha _MUITO_ dinheiro, , poderia pagar quantas vezes quisesse para possuí-la entretanto a idéia de tocá-la sabendo que outros homens estavam "demarcando território" não o agradava.Era do tipo que gostava de exclusividade principalmente com coisas que apreciava e que usava rotineiramente e Ino era o incremento que ele queria anexar em sua rotina na parte da noite ou em qualquer outra hora que seu corpo pedisse por algum momento de prazer.

Os pensamentos de Gaara foram interrompidos quando loira devidamente vestida se encontrava parada na frente dele evitando olhá-lo nos olhos ou em qualquer parte impudica nua do corpo talhado masculino. Nenhum dos dois se pronunciava, ela estava envergonhada de mais para pedir o pagamento e ele estava ocupado de mais desejando beijar a boca rosada da dela para lembrar-se que aquela era a hora que deveria pagá-la pelo serviço. Notando que o empresário estava em outro mundo ou qualquer coisa do gênero Ino decidiu por iniciar o diálogo.

_-Senhor... quer dizer licença, eu preciso do meu pagamento._

Ao escutar a voz da colegial o ruivo desviou os olhos da boca rosada para o semblante de Ino que se encontrava levemente enrubescido. O empresário levantou da cama nu andando em direção ao móvel onde havia deixado seus pertences. A loira olhava-o naquela posição, cada músculo das costas largas parecia que havia sido trabalhosamente esculpido, a tez era incrivelmente alva, entretanto havia certos lugares que no momento estavam com riscas vermelhas que ela sabia muito bem ter sido a autora. Repreendeu-se mentalmente, seus olhos caíram sobre partes que ela julgava profanas quando Gaara virou-se de frente para ela com a carteira na mão.

_-Quanto lhe devo?-_perguntou o ruivo com indiferença, olhando as cédulas dentro da carteira.

Se Gaara naquele momento tivesse olhado o semblante de Ino notaria sua expressão confusa. Quanto ele devia? Não havia pensado nisso. Claro, o que precisava custava caro, mas será que sua virgindade valia tudo isso?Uma noite com ela poderia custar tão caro assim?Ou será que deveria dizer que valia _só_ isso?Estava sem resposta, não sabia que preço exigir.

A demora dela em dizer o preço daquela noite fez com que o empresário a olhasse notando assim a ar pensativo e devidamente confuso que a colegial estava. Achou o momento perfeito para inseri-la em sua rotina com exclusividade. Gaara então fez uma proposta tão indecente como quando Ino se oferecera a ele naquela noite.

_-Ei garota, que tal fazermos um acordo._ – O ruivo andou até a loira que deu dois passos para trás diante da aproximação. A reação dela fez com que ele parasse a alguns centímetros de distância o suficiente para que a colegial se sentisse segura em permanecer parada. – _Um acordo que vai ser proveitoso para mim e ao mesmo tempo vai te beneficiar._

_-Que tipo de acordo?_

Novamente ele crispou o mesmo sorrisinho malicioso e sacana que fazia o corpo dela se arrepiar, não o tipo de arrepio que significava medo e sim excitação. Ino não sabia como caracterizar Gaara, associava-o a palavra sedução. Sem muito esforço ele a ludibriava com sorrisos maliciosos, olhos apáticos e uma voz indiferente que o tornava uma espécie de homem inatingível movido pelo sexo não por sentimentos. Talvez ele realmente fosse desse tipo, não o conhecia para saber como era sua personalidade e caráter.

_-Você não me parece uma prostituta por que quer, percebe-se que está nessa vida por necessidade. - _proferia aquela questão deixando-a interrogativa para saber a onde ele queria chegar com aquela conversa. Gaara apenas falava sua opinião afinal ela ainda não podia ser considerada uma puta de muitas transas e homens, uma vez que apenas havia estado com ele e pela maneira relutante que havia se entregado provavelmente devia ser um ato de desespero. Ele não queria saber os motivos dela ter decidido se prostituir, apenas queria poder passar mais horas de prazer com a loira. – _Acha que vai agüentar quando tiver que pegar homens nojentos?Ou até mesmo agressivos que concerteza não terão pena em te dar uma surra enquanto transam com você?_

As palavras que ele proferia era apenas uma constatação da realidade da vida de uma garota de programa. Elas não escolhiam se iriam para cama com um homem bonito, simplesmente transavam com aquele que pagava, independente se era um homem gordo ou magro feio ou atraente. Atendia a todos os desejos de seus clientes para que pudesse ganhar alguns trocados, submetia-se até mesmo a homens sádicos que sentia prazer ao bater em uma mulher e ouvi-la gritar pela dor das pancadas. Outras apanhavam sem nem mesmo saber que aquele tipo de coisa faria parte do programa, levavam a surra simplesmente por que falara ou fizera algo que não agradou o cliente. Ino conhecia casos de prostitutas que paravam no hospital após um programa. A realidade dessas mulheres era dura e obscura como se já não bastasse à humilhação do corpo ainda tinham que viver com a dor da consciência.

Ino tivera sorte. Conseguira um homem bonito para passar a noite, admitia, aquele gringo estava muito longe de ser considerado feio na verdade parecia uma espécie de galã de cinema que via nos filmes Hollywodianos. O empresário não havia sido muito delicado, mas também não poderia esperar um homem carinhoso que só estava pagando por sexo, de qualquer forma Gaara não bateu nela ou foi agressivo por demasiado em algum momento.

A colegial se questionava: Porque ele dizia isso a ela?Ino não pretendia se prostituir uma segunda vez, havia apenas feito isso naquele momento por que fora a única opção para conseguir muito dinheiro em um curto espaço de tempo. Vender-se uma segunda vez não estava em seus planos. Com a voz firme e sem mostrar muito interesse na tal proposta a loira disse olhando o semblante do empresário, encará-lo daquela forma era como se quisesse mostrar convicção de suas palavras.

_-Eu não vou fazer mais isso, já... _- Ia terminar quando foi interrompida pela voz apática do ruivo.

_-Diz isso agora. Precisou uma vez, pode precisar outras_. _O acordo que lhe proponho é o seguinte: O que acha de ser minha 'acompanhante' particular?_

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram diante da proposta indecente feita a si. Ela não era burra a ponto de não entender o que ele queria, aquele homem desejava _exclusividade. _Desejava que Ino fosse a puta particular para que ele pudesse se aliviar a hora que bem entendesse. Gaara dizia aquelas palavras mantendo a voz plácida como se estivesse fechando um negócio qualquer. Claro, ela era isso um artigo de um negócio qualquer!Como era desprezível e dolorosa a maneira que se sentia diante daquelas palavras, se antes já se recriminava naquele momento se sentia suja o suficiente para querer cortar os pulsos e ser jogada debaixo da terra. No entanto as palavras dele ecoavam em sua mente e por mais que ela quisesse negar ele tinha razão: **Precisou uma vez, precisaria outras. **O motivo pela qual fizera com que se vendesse era incerto e volúvel além de muito caro. E se no final precisasse de mais dinheiro?O provável é que isso acontecesse e o custo do dinheiro que precisaria apenas aumentasse.

_-Vamos garota decida-se!Não acha melhor ter segurança?Eu lhe pagaria por seus serviços, a única coisa que precisa fazer é estar disponível a hora que eu precisar. – _Ino quis meter a mão no rosto daquele homem e gritar: "Não sou uma puta!", contudo ela não tinha moral para tal feito, pois naquela noite ela havia sido a vadia dele. Era interessante notar que Gaara chamava de serviços o fato dela abrir as pernas e gemer. Essa era a especialidade de uma prostituta?Não, definitivamente aquele homem iria querer muito mais dela do que o "tradicional". Em um timbre prepotente e mantendo o rosto sério ele complementou - _Admita, eu sou bem melhor do que muitos por aí._

Ino ainda tinha suas dúvidas. Aquele homem era frígido por demasiado, as poucas vezes que esboçava alguma expressão no semblante indiferente e sério não passava de um meio sorriso sacana e malicioso nada que podia se julgar como seguro. Ela futuramente precisaria de mais dinheiro, talvez na próxima vez que ficasse desesperada e caísse na armadilha de se vender novamente não tivesse a sorte de que seu cliente fosse bonito e calmo - na medida do possível já que carinhoso não era exatamente uma qualidade do ruivo. – sendo que no final o destino dela acabasse como o de tantas outras mulheres marcadas pelas pancadas de uma noite com um homem violento.

_-De quanto estamos falando?- _perguntou curiosa achando que talvez fosse um bom negócio ser "particular". Concerteza era mais seguro do que ficar pelas ruas a procura de um cliente que pagasse o que ela necessitava e que não tivesse tendências sádicas.

_-Hum... Que tal 2.500 por serviço?Além de eu cobrir seus gastos extras, por exemplo: roupas ou qualquer outra coisa que queira._

A colegial surpreendeu-se com a quantia oferecida. Não se lembrava de ter ouvido que alguma garota de programa ganhasse tanto dinheiro de um único cliente, principalmente uma inexperiente como ela. Normalmente apenas acompanhantes de luxo que eram poliglotas universitárias além de incrivelmente bonitas conseguiam mais do que mil em um programa. _"Esse cara gostou mesmo de mim!"_. Foi o pensamento que surgiu na mente de Ino, era a única explicação que conseguia dar para uma proposta daquele tipo com aquela quantia em jogo e privilégios, afinal ele disse que também arcaria com gastos extras.

_- Eu aceito!_

Após aquelas palavras o meio sorriso que tanto a afetava foi esboçado por Gaara. O ruivo caminhou novamente até ela, dessa vez Ino não tentou se distanciar deixou que ele se aproximasse. O empresário tirou alguns fios incômodos de cabelos que caíam sobre os olhos azuis de Ino, ele queria poder ver o azul turquesa mais de perto e sem qualquer empecilho para ofuscá-lo.

_-Exijo exclusividade. Se eu ficar sabendo que você andou transando com outro pode ter certeza que não serei afável. _

O timbre que Gaara usava não era do tipo para se contestar. Ino descobrira naquele momento que o empresário não tinha apenas um meio sorriso que a afetava intensamente, mas também uma voz que a deixava sem qualquer reação de desobedecer ao "Q" imperativo que ele utilizava para indiretamente rotulá-la como posse dele. Porque aquilo a incomodava tanto?Afinal era exatamente isso, ela acabara de se vender por tempo indeterminado o que significava que era uma posse momentânea do ruivo até que ele enjoasse.

_-Não precisa se preocupar com isso. -_Ino foi rápida e direta na resposta, dando segurança ao seu "dono".

A colegial não queria que o ruivo mudasse de idéia quanto à proposta, agora pensando melhor ela notava como seria vantajoso para os problemas que ela enfrentava. Sem contar que ainda tinha que admitir, ele emanava um calor gostoso e de certa forma aconchegante.

_-Temos um acordo então, e começa agora. Tire essas roupas e volte para cama!Eu paguei por esse quarto até amanhã de manhã e está longe de amanhecer._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ino andava pelas ruas dos subúrbios de Tóquio a passos rápidos, não utilizava o uniforme da escola, usava apenas uma calça jeans clara e uma blusinha verde de mangas devido ao leve frio. As duas mãos ocupadas, a direita carregava uma sacolinha de farmácia na qual possuía cinco caixas de remédios diferentes. Na esquerda havia um celular prateado que ela nunca em toda a vida pensou em ter, era do estilo último lançamento e custava provavelmente muito mais do que o aluguel do barraco que ela morava.

Aquele havia sido o primeiro presente que havia ganhado de Gaara, o ruivo ordenara que Ino sempre andasse com o aparelho telefônico aonde quer que fosse e o mantivesse ligado era através do celular que entraria em contato anunciando que necessitava dos "serviços" dela. A colegial empurrou o aparelho para mais perto do rosto o analisando e não pode deixar de suspirar.

_-Será que foi um erro aceitar?-_disse para si mesma. Ao visualizar o ambulatório desgastado para não se dizer pobre do outro lado da rua respondeu a pergunta feita a si. –_ Não mesmo, talvez tenha sido a melhor coisa que eu fiz na vida._

O hospital público _Akai Konoha_ era uma clínica em situação lastimável de carência. Faltavam médicos, enfermeiras e assistência tanto especializada como financeira. Os poucos profissionais que haviam ali dois apenas podiam ser ditos bons e eficientes, entretanto com a quantidade gradativamente grande de pessoa internadas apenas poucos acabavam tendo a sorte de ter o caso acompanhado por esses médicos. A falta de assistência financeira causava ausência de bons equipamentos para se utilizar em tratamentos de doenças graves e que necessitavam de uma assistência especial, a higiene do local era deplorável, pegar uma infecção ou pior estando internado ali era mais fácil do que conseguir a cura. As paredes descascadas, o forte cheiro de morfina, goteiras e os gritos agoniados das pessoas que esperavam ser atendidas, isso era o que as pessoas viam ao entrar no ambulatório.

Ino entrou na clínica e disse um rápido "Oi" a recepcionista que já parecia conhecê-la. As visitas aquele lugar eram constantes o que permitia Ino de certa forma conhecer quase todas as pessoas que trabalhavam ali, a mais de três anos aquele local passou a ser parte de um dos lugares que ela passava grande parte do tempo.

Mesmo estando ali milhares de vezes ela nunca cansava de ficar chocada com a lástima que o _Akai Konoha _a cada dia se degradava. Nos próprios corredores macas espalhadas, pessoas com ferimentos mal cuidados, mulheres em pleno parto gemendo de dor e crianças de menos de quatro anos misturadas a idosos com doenças contagiosas. Não passavam de seres humanos tratados com descaso.

Ela não pensaria duas vezes, se vendaria por mais uma noite e quantas Gaara quisesse se ele lhe pagasse o prometido. Com o dinheiro que conseguisse com o "trabalho" que se sujeitava tiraria _Inoichi _dali, o transferiria para um hospital de verdade que talvez pudesse salvá-lo. Ao lembrar-se do dinheiro que tinha agradeceu a Deus e ao empresário Turco.

Passou por inúmeras portas até que chegasse a última no fim do terceiro corredor onde se encontrava a pessoa pela qual ela fazia de tudo para conseguir tirar daquele moquifo. Entrou no recinto lotado. Mães com seus recém-nascidos, pessoas com câncer, hanseníase, entre outras doenças. Em um canto, em uma maca ao lado de um rapaz de lábio leporino, estava um loiro tuberculoso.

Os cabelos que um dia foram do mais puro loiro dourado estavam desgrenhado e sem brilho. Os olhos com olheiras profundas roxas, a tez suada e a respiração alterada mostrando dificuldade na inspiração e expiração. O rosto antes bem cuidado e com a barba sempre feita encontrava-se com um aspecto enfermo, os ossos do rosto podiam ser facilmente visíveis deixando a péssima saúde evidente. Os ataques de tosses pareciam cada vez pior e o sangue a cada nova tossida vinha em maior quantidade. Foi exatamente a esse homem que Ino se dirigiu com um sorriso nos lábios tentando esconder o quão doloroso era olhá-lo naquela situação.

Inoichi cochilava, era impossível dormir em um sono profundo com os colegas de quarto gemendo a cada cinco minutos devido a alguma dor. A colegial sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da maca onde o_ pai _repousava. Ele parecia cansado e exalava uma aparência mórbida digna de pena, a jovialidade e vida que antes havia tido parecia ter sido sugada pela enfermidade. Como era possível que uma maldita doença pudesse abalar tanto aquele homem que fora sua fortaleza?Ele era seu porto seguro, Ino sabia que quando caísse lá estaria Inoichi pronto para lhe levantar e dizer: _"Está tudo bem meu anjo papai está aqui!"._Ele ainda estava,mas a colegial não sabia por mais quanto tempo.Sem os devidos cuidados o provável é que não demorasse muito a padecer.

_-Ino-chan é você?- _Inoichi não abriu os olhos, apenas sorriu fracamente ao sentir o perfume de canela próximo a si. Sabia quem era a dona daquele cheiro tão gostoso que lhe tirava do entorpecente fedor de morfina constante naquele hospital_._

_-Papai não fale muito, pode causar outro acesso de tosse. _

A voz plácida e preocupada de Inofora trabalhada para não demonstrar a angustia de ver o pai naquelas condições. Notava como Inoichi se sentia cada vez mais deprimido ao notar o quanto ela sofria com a doença dele, assim a colegial preferiu colocar uma "máscara" que ela mesma referia-se como "Nó". Esse disfarce era a barreira que utilizava para que o pai não percebesse que aos poucos ela estava caindo no mais profundo poço ao ve-lo diante da morte.

Inoichi abriu os olhos azuis e pode ver o sorriso nos lábios da filha e não conseguiu deixar de se sentir bem melhor. Era sempre bom ver Ino de alguma forma ou de outra ela sempre tentava animá-lo. Contava detalhadamente sobre seu dia-dia, o que havia feito na escola e sobre o que aprendera era um assunto qualquer que usava para distrair o pai do ambiente funesto que o rodeava.

_-Veja papai. Consegui comprar todos os seus remédios. -_Ino levantou uma das mãos e mostrou a sacola ao pai, sorriu marota e deu uma piscadela a Inoichi que pareceu surpreso. - _O senhor vai ficar bom logo agora que temos remédios._

Havia semanas que o médico havia medicado os remédios, sem eles à situação de Inoichi apenas se agravava e os ataques de tosses eram mais constantes e agressivos correndo até mesmo o risco de ter uma crise mortal. Todavia eram medicamentos caros que vinham em pouca quantidade o que fazia o custo aumentar já que necessitava comprar mais caixas. A fábrica que antes Inoichi trabalhava como operário braçal ajudava apenas a cobrir ¼ dos gastos, esse dinheiro usava para pagar o aluguel da casa que antes ele e Ino moravam que no momento estava sendo usava apenas pela jovem.Não era localizada em um local muito seguro, ficava no subúrbio em uma das ruas mais perigosas de Tóquio. - ali era onde tinha encontro de gangues, drogados e até mesmo grupos suicidas. - No final das contas não sobrava dinheiro para pagar uma clínica particular muito menos comprar remédios para o tratamento da tuberculose.

_-Isso é bom meu anjo, mas... – _antes que Inoichi pudesse interrogar a filha a loira complementou animada agitando as mãos no ar.

_-Consegui dinheiro para te transferi para uma clínica particular. Que tal o Suna Hana, aquele hospital de bacana?_ _Lá irão atender o senhor como merece!_

Inoichi tentou arquear uma das sobrancelhas, o máximo que conseguiu foi franzir o cenho. _Suna Hana_ era um dos hospitais mais caros de Tóquio, local onde a elite freqüentava e Ino provavelmente não conseguiria dinheiro para mantê-lo ali fazendo bicos em restaurantes ou qualquer coisa do gênero que fosse considerado descente_. _

Ino parecia alheia à maneira que seu pai a olhava, estava animada de mais com a hipótese de tirar Inoichi daquele lugar para notar que ele suspeitava de algo.

Sentiu um embrulho no estômago e o pacote de remédios em suas mãos tremeu quando o pai lhe perguntou. Ela não queria relatar, sabia muito bem que no final o pai ficaria decepcionado com sua resposta.

_-Ino... Onde conseguiu dinheiro para tudo isso?_

**Continua...**

**OBS: **Antes de qualquer coisa digo que não somos a favor da pedofilia. Esse fic apenas aborda o assunto, não a qualquer vestígio de apóio a essa conduta. PEDOFILIA É CRIME!

_**N.A.: **__Caríssimos leitores, espero que tenham curtido o primeiro capítulo de uma parceria que promete ser incrível. Digo isso porque, apesar de eu e minha querida parceira ainda estarmos nos 'adaptando' à maneira de escrever uma da outra, o capítulo já saiu maravilhoso. Imaginem então quando estivermos totalmente acostumadas!__ Avisamos aos digníssimos leitores que essa fic será magnificamente pervertida. Aproveitem! Mas aviso logo que todas as perversões aqui encontradas são idéias de minha querida Pink Ringo, pois minha mente desequilibrada só sabe pensar em coisas singelas e inocentes._

_E Kishimoto vai fazer Naru x Lee e Ino x Pein._

_Beijos e abraços aos queridos leitores que mandarem reviews. Aos que não mandarem... Prefiro não comentar._

_**By: Brighit Raven**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**N/A:**__Yoooooooo people mais um fic online esse tem um toque especial já que foi feito em parceria com a pervertida Brighit Raven. (não se enganam com essa conversa de que ela é inocente X3 puro papo furado huhuhu ). O casal que protagonizará será o tradicional InoXGaara a pedidos de muitos leitores que me mandam mensagens todos os dias com CAPSLOCK pedindo um fanfic pervo desse casal que simplesmente conquistou o público._

_Deixo avisado desde já que esse fanfic será ultramente pervertido, não será como os hentais que eu normalmente faço será MUITO MAIS PESADO Rate M para cima. Caso você tenha problemas no coração ou prefira historinhas de amor mais açucaradas e flufly não leia esse fic. (as partes indecentes não são idéias minhas.Apesar de pervertida encontrei alguém que consegue ser mais tarada do que eu. – olha para Brighit Raven – isso mesmo as idéias incrivelmente ligadas a putaria é culpa da minha parceira hahaha)_

_Será um fic na qual pretendemos fazer os leitores chorarem. Terá momentos em que sentirão pena de Ino outros que irão querer matar o Gaara, mas essa é a intenção chocar a todos com o desenrolar do romance que esses dois terão com direito a dilemas, orgulho, lágrimas, humilhação, amor, mágoa e MUITO SEXO._

_Mandem reviews, pois suas escritoras são pessoas movidas à base de comentários. ALOUW XD inspiração só vem quando notamos que o fic está sendo apreciado. Bom kissus jaa neh!_

_**By:Pink Ringo X3**_


	2. Propriedade particular

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem o objetivo de suas missões seria algo extremamente depravado em que roupas não estariam incluídas. Sakura rasparia o cabelo e se jogaria do alto de um penhasco.

**Sumário:**Por obra do destino, um rico empresário cruza o caminho de uma jovem que, em meio às dificuldades, faz uma tentadora proposta que marcou para sempre suas vidas. "O senhor gostaria de me comprar por uma noite?"** (U.A)**

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA

* * *

_**Importante: **__Esse fic foi inspirado em __**All The Pain Money Can Buy**__ feito por__**Blanxe**__. __Qualquer frase ou acontecimento parecido não é um mero acaso. Devido a isso escrevo aqui os créditos a autora que por sinal fez o melhor fic que já li._

_Casal yaoi: DuoXHeero (anime Gundan Wing)_

* * *

**Legenda:**

Era a terceira vez que olhava para o relógio naquela noite – **Narração normal**

_-O senhor gostaria de me comprar por uma noite?- _**Fala normal**

**-Eu não quero saber, venha AGORA! – Voz ao telefone**

"_Esse cara gostou mesmo de mim!"_** - Pensamentos.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo –** Mudança de tempo e espaço**

* * *

_**Xingando e quebrando coisas.**_

_**Subindo em mesa de bar.**_

_**Dizendo 'aqui ninguém tasca**_

_**É propriedade particular!'**_

(Lulu Santos – Propriedade Particular)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Quanto custa seu amor?**

_Por Pink Ringo & Brighit R. Gauthier_

**Capítulo Dois -**_**Propriedade Particular**_

Ino congelou, seus sentidos paralisaram e sua mente gritava para que mentisse ao pai sobre COMO havia conseguido aquele dinheiro. Seria um desgosto para Inoichi saber que a filha havia se prostituído, tornando-se uma mulher vulgar e tudo devido à enfermidade que ele se encontrava e o alto custo que aquela doença anexava em suas vidas. Inoichi se sentiria culpado e a filha nojenta perante a conduta que havia tomado na noite anterior. A verdade poderia causar mais um ataque de tosse no pai, o desgosto talvez doesse mais do que o sangue que se formaria na garganta para ser cuspido em mais um involuntário acometimento da tuberculose. A colegial rezava para que alguma idéia surgisse em sua mente e ela pudesse mentir de uma maneira convincente sem levantar suspeitas sobre o sujo trabalho ao qual estava se submetendo.

Mas nada! Sua mente estava vazia e um grande eco pairava dentro dela. _"Sua imunda!"._ Era apenas assim que se rotulava.

_- Ino meu anjo me diga como conseguiu esse dinheiro_? – Inoichi perguntou com os olhos trêmulos, a tosse vindo em maior quantidade e agressividade, a pele pálida suava, talvez pelo nervoso da espera de uma resposta na qual ele suplicava para não ser a que imaginava.

_-Estou trabalhando muito_. - disse Ino por fim, dando um término ao incômodo e torturante silêncio, mas apenas aquilo não parecia acalmar o enfermo homem sobre a maca, então explicou. – _São dois trabalhos. De dia continuo indo para a escola e de tarde estou estagiando em uma empresa estrangeira. Ela paga muito bem! Depois, de noite trabalho de garçonete em um restaurante japonês._

Fora a melhor mentira que conseguira formular. Ainda sim não parecia ter convencido o pai. Antes que Inoichi fizesse um questionário mais profundo sobre a empresa em que a filha estava estagiando, consequentemente ameaçando a credibilidade da mentira, Ino se levantou e lhe deu um carinhoso beijo sobre a testa. Depositou os remédios sobre a cama e disse rapidamente, com a intenção de sair.

_- Preciso ir para a escola e de lá vou direto para o trabalho. – _mentia tentando parecer convincente. Na verdade a vontade era de ficar ali com o pai até que ele pegasse no sono novamente ou mostrasse algum sinal de melhora ao tomar os medicamentos que ela havia literalmente suado para comprar._ - Te vejo amanhã papai, tome os remédios direitinho, ok?_

Mais um ataque de tosse e dessa vez Ino não pôde olhar para trás, por mais que a vontade lhe corroesse cada pedaço do corpo. Se o olhasse iria desabar em choro, deixando evidente a sujeira que havia feito na noite anterior para conseguir aquele dinheiro.

Como se não fosse suficiente se sentir suja em sua condição de puta particular, tinha que agüentar a repressão de sua mente diante da mentira que dizia ao próprio pai para, assim, conseguir sustentá-lo diante daquela doença, tomando cuidado para esconder de seu genitor a COISA impudica e profana que a filha havia se tornado. Se tornara uma pessoa de vida dupla e agora andava pisando em ovos.

Era tudo muito humilhante!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A multinacional _Shukaku _era da família Sabaku, de origem Turca.Os proprietários de tal empresa, que controlava as construções de aviões de guerra e outros veículos bélicos, também possuíam uma pequena fortuna aplicada na bolsa de valores, principalmente no ramo petrolífero e extração de minérios. Tinham filiais em vários países, porém suas 'minas de outro' estavam nos EUA, Europa Ocidental e nações árabes que nunca cessavam as guerras, como Líbano e Paquistão. Atualmente montaram uma filial no Japão com o desejo de juntar a tecnologia avançada do país e a mão de obra trabalhadora e especializada dos nipônicos. A produção com certeza iria aumentar e, assim, consequentemente fortuna poderia até triplicar.

Os Turcos realmente era uma raça muito mercenária, na qual o dinheiro e riqueza vinham sempre em primeiro lugar. Tudo era resolvido através do dinheiro e, para esse povo, não importava qual fosse o seu desejo, sempre conseguiriam através da fortuna. Afinal, era dessa maneira que pensavam: "Tudo tem seu preço! O impagável, na realidade, só custa mais caro.".

Os herdeiros daquele pequeno "império" eram três irmãos. O mais velho, Kankurou, podia ser caracterizado como um libertino boêmio que não levava a sério o trabalho, apenas queria saber de gastar. Usava o dinheiro de uma maneira frívola e esbanjada com cassinos, apostas, casas de prostitutas e uma coleção de carros sports importados.

Temari, irmã do meio e a única mulher, era o contrário do mais velho. O trabalho lhe vinha em primeiro lugar, sendo exageradamente compulsiva e pensando apenas na maneira mais rápida e eficaz de fazer os lucros aumentarem. Muitas vezes chegava a ser mesquinha e avarenta, evitando a todo o custo gastar. Normalmente era ela quem cuidava das negociações e da administração do dinheiro.

O caçula, Gaara, era o que se podia chamar de neutro; não era um compulsivo pelo trabalho, contudo trabalhava regularmente, sendo o diretor geral da empresa, ou seja, era ele quem dava a última palavra. Todavia também não podia ser caracterizado como um poupador de dinheiro; gastava com o que lhe interessava e aplicava no que achava que renderia bons frutos e lhe daria prazer.

Resumindo, as vidas dos três irmãos rondavam apenas em torno do dinheiro e do que ele poderia proporcionar de bom, desde a segurança de ser rico em um mundo neoliberalista com um capitalismo selvagem, onde a maioria era pobre sofrendo as dificuldades da vida, até os prazeres materiais e carnais que o dinheiro poderia comprar.

O empresário ruivo estava sentado na poltrona de seu luxuoso escritório. Embora tivesse uma imensa papelada sobre os novos projetos de tanques de guerra em sua frente, não lia nenhuma linha e nem demonstrava qualquer interesse em averiguar o custo e o prazo para a encomenda. Sua cabeça estava longe, se lembrando da casta imagem que havia profanado na noite anterior. Ainda podia ouvir os gemidos dolorosos e também prazerosos de Ino em seu ouvido. Uma boa transa! Era o que dizia para si mesmo, deixando um meio sorriso depravado ser esboçado.

_-Quem é a puta que você comeu para estar sorrindo assim? _– uma voz à porta chamou a atenção do Ruivo. Era Kankurou. – _Essa deve ser boa para arrancar um sorriso do insensível Gaara._

Kankurou sentou-se na poltrona, de frente para o irmão. Apesar do parentesco e do mesmo interesse em dinheiro, eram totalmente diferentes. Mesmo Gaara sendo devidamente malicioso, nunca falava daquela maneira vulgar e sem escrúpulo que o irmão mais velho estava falando.

A diferença não se tratava somente das personalidades, mas também da aparência. Kankurou não chegava nem perto da imagem atraente do empresário ruivo. Tinham um porte físico semelhante contanto apesar disso suas faces deixavam evidente quem havia herdado a beleza na família.Os traços de Kankurou eram grossos e robustos chegando a ser exagerados, os lábios eram carnudos em excessos e seu nariz em um formato de batata, os miúdos olhos escuros não tinham o brilho hipnotizante como o verde azulado do irmão mais novo.Gaara era definitivamente muito mais bonito.

_-Seus comentários são desnecessários. – _o ruivo rebateu frio mostrando que não tinha qualquer mínimo interesse em colocar aquela conversa adiante.

_-O que tem de mal em dizer ao seu irmão o nome da vadia com quem esteve ontem?Eu sei que você não passou a noite sozinho. - _com um sorriso interesseiro e imoral complementou _– Eu ia gostar de "averiguar" o produto e ver o que tem de tão bom nele para te fazer sorrir. Uma boa foda eu diria!_

_-Eu não estava sorrindo tão pouco vou dizer as minhas intimidades a você. - _ríspido Gaara estreitou os olhos e complementou_ – Suma da minha frente!_

O empresário ruivo não diria qual o "produto" que experimentou na noite anterior. Queria exclusividade e caso Kankurou botasse os olhos em Ino tinha certeza que o irmão não iria se contentar apenas em olhar. Gaara odiava dividir o que lhe pertencia – podia ser considerado possessivo e egoísta - a colegial loira era sua posse por tempo indeterminado, estava pagando muito caro para tê-la exclusivamente e não estava disposto a provar daquele corpo sendo que outros homens estavam marcando território.

-_Ok eu só vim para te avisar que Temari está o bicho por você ter desaparecido ontem à noite. -_ divertido e até mesmo feliz o mais velho retrucou_ – Ela vai arrancar sua pele._

Assobiando e com as mãos no bolso o Sabaku mais velho saiu da sala da diretoria cantarolando uma música qualquer provavelmente uma que tivesse escutado em algum bordel em uma das libertinas noites que passava afundado ao álcool e sexo.

Gaara ignorou o aviso, não tinha medo da irmã por mais histérica e agressiva que Temari pudesse ser em seus momentos de surto. Ela só era realmente perigosa quando perdia dinheiro e no momento esse não era o caso.

O empresário olhou para o celular sobre a mesa, estava tentado a chamar Ino até a empresa jogá-la sobre a mesa do escritório e transar com ela ali de uma maneira bem selvagem e despudorosa. Murmurou um sonoro "Hum" diante daqueles pensamentos e constatou que estaria bem ocupado naquela noite e muito bem acompanhado, era melhor avisar ao motel que iria usar o quarto VIP durante toda a noite.

A ação de fazer a reserva no _Imperius Plaza_ foi interrompida quando a porta do escritório foi aberta brutalmente. A imagem fumegante da irmã mais velha surgiu. Dois celulares um em cada mão, três pendurados na cintura além do pager que não parava de fazer um barulho irritante na concepção do ruivo. Zangada a voz feminina soou.

_-Onde você passou a noite?-_ a loira arqueou a sobrancelha e a irritação em sua voz pareceu se agravar – _Não estava gastando dinheiro com vadias estava?- _impaciente Temari esperou uma resposta do irmão. Ele não respondeu de imediato, cruzou os braços e respondeu em um tom indiferente.

_-E se eu estivesse?_

_-Pelo amor de Deus, como se já não bastasse o Kankurou torrando dinheiro com putas não precisamos de mais um dos Sabaku alimentando o comércio sexual. – _rosnou a mais velha devidamente indignada – _Arranje uma namorada ou se case se sua vontade é sexo._

_-Não quero me casar. - _o ruivo se levantou da poltrona, fechou o laptop e jogou toda a papelada dentro da gaveta. Vestiu o blazer do smoking pegou sua maleta e andou em direção a porta terminando de responder mansamente a histérica crise de nervos da irmã _- Gosto de transar com prostitutas._

_-ÓTIMO!Agora eu sei por que alguns mil das nossas contas no banco estão desvaziando. Pelo menos eu sei onde encontrar esse dinheiro perdido. EM PUTEIROS! - _seguindo o irmão mais novo com o olhar a mais velha perguntou frustrada de estar sendo tratada com descaso_ – A aonde vai?_

_-Trabalhar. Irei receber um pagamento, Kankurou irá junto comigo. - _antes que a voz de Temari não alcançasse mais o irmão a loira gritou.

_-Não gastem esse dinheiro com coisas supérfluas. - _Após a imagem do ruivo desaparecer Temari massageou a têmpora devidamente nervosa sentindo uma forte enxaqueca.Estava estressada e a culpa era dos dois irmão que apenas gastavam a fortuna Sabaku com atributos fúteis. – _Como odeio perder dinheiro!- _disse para si mesma. Sem dúvida prostitutas era um desperdício de dinheiro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O colégio público _Tókio Gakuen _estava em reforma. Depois de muita luta o corpo docente conseguiu fazer com que o governo começasse reformar a deteriorada escola que estava quase caindo aos pedaços alguns meses atrás. A reforma estava pela metade , os alunos faziam um pequeno esforço em se alternar nas poucas salas já acabadas e devidamente apresentáveis para receber os estudantes. O forte cheiro de tinta ainda era sentido impregnando as narinas dos alunos, os mais sensíveis sempre acabavam na improvisava enfermaria ao ar livre sentindo enjôos devido ao forte fedor.

A aula de matemática transcorria com uma matéria difícil e Ino deveria estar prestando a atenção, contudo não conseguia pensar em progressão aritmética ou plano cartesiano com tantos problemas em mente.

Tinha que fazer compras, a geladeira de casa estava vazia e ela não poderia sobreviver de vento. Ainda naquela tarde pagaria o aluguel do moquifo onde morava, esperava não ser roubada no caminho como dá ultima vez. Se desse tempo queria ir até o hospital novamente averiguar se o pai havia tomado os remédios e se o efeito dos medicamentos surgira algum efeito minimizando a dor da enfermidade. Além do estresse mental tinha o corpo que estava levemente dolorido, entre as pernas em particular um incomodo que não podia ser ignorado.

Não sabia como caracterizar o que havia sentido com o empresário Turco. Fora sensações únicas e nunca antes sentidas, tudo fora tão... Estranho. Aquela não era bem a palavra que queria dar ao que sentira, mas fora a única que encontrara. Não podia dizer que fora uma noite romântica repleta de juras de amor e toques delicados. Não mesmo!Fora totalmente o oposto. De início fora algo muito doloroso com o tempo acabara por se acostumar e o prazer se juntara à sensação de dor. Aquelas mãos calejadas e masculinas sobre si tiveram um efeito abrasador sobre sua pele. Cada canto que Gaara a beijara queimara como brasa. Por mais que se odiasse ao pensar na sensação de _gostar_ tinha que admitir: Aquele homem era inesquecível!

Talvez existissem homens melhores de cama do que o ruivo, contudo o fato dele ter sido o primeiro a possuí-la o tornava especial. Ino não passava de uma adolescente que ainda pensava em romances utópicos. Embora as dificuldades e provações que sofria ela ainda tinha forças para sonhar. Será que aquele encontro com o empresário Turco não fora obra do destino?Em filmes pelo menos tudo acabava dando certo. No final a mocinha que era obrigada a entrar naquela vida suja era salva pelo príncipe rico e bonito. _"Acorda, você não é a protagonista do filme Pretty Woman esse tipo de coisa não vai acontecer." _Tentou se convencer de uma vez que era hora de parar de sonhar.

_-Ino porca a aula já acabou acorda ALOU! -_ gritou uma garota de cabelos curtos rosa e olhos jade. Era uma garota um pouco mais baixa do que Ino e com um pouco menos de curvas, contudo a mesma personalidade agitada – _Provavelmente está pensando em como ir para Hollywood pegar o Brad Pitt né sua tarada?!_

Haruno Sakura era sua melhor amiga, cresceram juntas ambas no subúrbio só que diferente dela a colegial de cabelos róseos tinha uma situação um pouco melhor de vida. Os pais de Sakura eram farmacêuticos e possuíam uma pequena mais incrementada farmácia no bairro: _Harunos's medin_.A herdeira dos Haruno desejava seguir os mesmo passos dos pais contudo o desejo era ir um pouco mais além, de vez se formar em farmácia Sakura queria entrar na faculdade de medicina.Era uma boa aluna e devidamente inteligente concerteza passar em uma boa faculdade seria fácil.

Nessas horas Ino pensava: Deus era tão injusto!Como se já não bastasse as dificuldades que sofria ainda não tinha todo aquele Q.I para passar em uma boa faculdade e se tornar algo mais na vida além de uma mera prostituta. Talvez seu destino fosse esse, ser uma especialista em desejos carnais.

_-Dá próxima vez que me chamar de porca sua TESTUDA eu vou arrancar o seu cabelo. - _Ino se levantou com o semblante aborrecido e colocou a mochila rosa nas costas_ – Além disso, não gosto mais do Brad Pitt!_

_-Pensei que gostasse de homens loiros. – _constatou Sakura enquanto as duas se dirigiam para a porta na intenção de sair da sala.

_-Acho os ruivos mais charmosos. _– Ino não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça a tonalidade vibrante dos fios rubros da cabeleira do empresário Turco. Aquela cor parecia fazer um conjunto perfeito com a pele alva e os olhos claros que o homem possuía._ – Preciso fazer compras minha geladeira está zerada. – _complementou com um suspiro cansado. Estava acabada e totalmente desanimada, o dia anterior havia sido desgastante.

_-Se quiser vou com você, te ajudo com as sacolas. _- ofereceu a colegial de cabelos róseos com um sorriso.

_-Resolveu ser útil é?-_ brincou debochada a loira que recebeu um olhar ofendido da amiga – _É claro que você vai me ajudar mesmo que não quisesse te obrigaria a ir comigo. Falando em obrigar pessoas a me ajudar a fazer supermercado vamos achar o Shika aquele preguiçoso inútil vai ter que ajudar dessa vez._

Shikamaru era amigo de infância de Ino, os dois haviam crescido juntos e freqüentavam a casa um do outro desde que se entendiam por gente. Era um rapaz bem preguiçoso que passava a maior parte do tempo dormindo ou contemplando as nuvens. Perto da passividade e calmaria do garoto Ino era um furação agitado e extravagante. Shikamaru nunca cansava de dizer que a amiga era muita "problemática" o que de certa forma apenas irritava a Yamanaka. Assim como Sakura ele era um garoto inteligente, a preguiça e o sono constantes não atrapalhavam o Q.I privilegiado que possuía, seria fácil passar em uma faculdade.

Novamente a colegial loira praguejava, não era inteligente o que a diferenciava de seus amigos e o fator que futuramente os separariam distinguindo os fracassados dos vencedores. Ino era uma fracassada!

_-Capaz de ele dormir em uma das prateleiras em vez de realmente ajudar. _-comentou a Haruno fazendo uma careta.

As duas garotas sorriram marotas uma para a outra como se fossem aprontar uma arte. Shikamaru teria uma tarde bem "problemática" no supermercado, isso as duas colegiais sapecas garantiam.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A limusine preta dos Sabaku estava parada em frente ao _Hokague Business_ a maior empresa financeira de ações do Japão. Os empresários Turcos não só aplicavam uma parcela dos lucros a fim de multiplicá-los como também faziam empréstimos para a financeira a fim de formar um grossa linha de dívidas na qual cobravam altos juros. Atualmente a financeira devia a empresa _Shukaku _mais de 200.000.000dólares na qual os Sabaku pressionavam para receberem de volta o empréstimo com os juros de 20 embutidos.

Na negociação daquela tarde com a _Godaime, _nome que se referia a gerente Tsunadeficou decidido que o dinheiro seria devolvido em parcelas de alguns pequenos mil até que em três anos pudesse quitar por completo a dívida. Ninguém queria ficar "preso" em débito com os Turcos que não eram muito passíveis quando se tratava de calotes.

_-Viu o tamanho dos peitos daquela tal de Tsunade?Eu a comeria fácil_. - disse Kankurou com um sorriso lascivo nos lábios. Carregava uma maleta preta na qual estava o dinheiro da primeira parcela do pagamento da dívida que a financeira a todo custo tentava quitar. - _Além disso, as loiras são minhas preferidas._

_-Será que você não pode parar de falar putarias ao menos um segundo?- _comentou o ruivo irritado. Odiava ter que escutar as imoralidades que o irmão mais velho proferia. As poucas vezes que Gaara gostava de ouvir uma sacanagem era quando a devassidão era dita por uma mulher em um momento de sexo fora essa ocasião repugnava escutar palavras sórdidas.

_-Você consegue ser incrivelmente chato às vezes _- resmungou o Sabaku mais velho sem esconder o tom de ofendido perante a rispidez do caçula.

Os dois irmãos entraram no luxuoso veículo na qual o chofer paciente esperava os patrões. Gaara sentara a direita do lado da rua olhando o asfalto sem muito interesse, quanto a Kankurou se acomodara na esquerda do lado da calçada na qual já mirara um grupo de garotas com vestidos vulgares e curtos de mais para se usar em plena luz do dia.

A maior parte das prostitutas no Japão não eram conterrâneas, ou melhor, dizendo nipônicas, havia algumas poucas japoneses que faziam parte daquele ramo, entretanto a maioria das mulheres de programa eram estrangeiras sendo que em grande quantidade latinas americanas que não conseguiram um bom emprego e para não morrerem na miséria em um país tão caro a única opção era se submeter a venda do próprio corpo.

Durante o dia e principalmente a noite invadiam as ruas da Tóquio em seus vestidos minúsculos, botas de cano alto e batom vermelho escarlate acompanhado de uma carregada maquiagem e perfumes enjoativos de lavanda. Uma beleza sensual e fascinante, mas que durava apenas durante algumas horas. Homens só usavam essas mulheres para se divertirem e terem algumas poucas horas de prazer, nenhum trocaria suas recatas esposas para viverem com uma prostitutas. Salvação para aquelas mulheres aconteciam apenas em filmes. Aquela era a vida real!

O carro começou a andar, o único som dentro do veículo era o assobio de Kankurou que irritava Gaara. O ruivo olhou de esguelha para o mais velho, seu olhar mostrava plenamente o desgosto diante do barulho, contudo o irmão ignorou fingindo não notar o aborrecimento do caçula. A limusine parou em um semáforo e nesse momento o silêncio foi quebrado por um comentário depravado de Kankurou.

_-Veja só aquelas colegiais, eu daria tudo para enfiar minha mão em baixo daquelas saias e as ouvirem gemer. - _passou a língua maliciosamente sobre os lábios umedecendo-os_ – Sempre gostei de menininhas dá muito mais tesão notar o prazer naqueles semblantes inocentes.Gostei daquela loirinha aposto que é uma boa foda._

Gaara desviou a atenção de sua janela para olhar na direção que o irmão admirava. Sua boca abriu involuntariamente e seus olhos inexpressivos fixaram-se na conhecida imagem adolescente de uma colegial de cabelos loiros. Era Ino bem ali do outro lado da rua com um sorriso maroto nos lábios rosados dependurada em um rapaz da mesma idade dela. Havia outra garota junto que apenas ria da situação enquanto segurava uma grande quantidade de sacolas com compras de supermercado.

"_Que diabos é isso?"_Perguntou o ruivo a si mesmo notando a intimidade que a mestiça de cabelos loiros se encontrava com o garoto na qual ela estava dependurada no pescoço.

Será que Ino tinha alguma espécie de namorado?Sem dúvidas aquela garota não entendeu sobre o assunto exclusividade que o empresário Turco mencionara na noite anterior. Teria que deixar bem claro a colegial o que significava ser uma puta exclusiva e como a quebra daquele "contrato" poderia ser doloroso. Gaara havia dito que não seria afável! _"Putas nunca sabem manter as pernas fechadas por muito tempo."_ Praguejou maldoso tentando se controlar para não sair do carro e puxar a loira pelos cabelos. Não era ciúme ou qualquer coisa do gênero apenas orgulho ferido e desgosto por ter sido desobedecido.

Talvez estivesse entendendo errado a situação, o mais sensato que tinha a fazer era esperar uma desculpa convincente por parte de sua "propriedade sexual". Olhou mais uma vez para a cena e dessa vez visualizou uma aproximação suspeita dos rostos entre Shikamaru e Ino. Independente de ter entendido errado ou não havia detestado a relação da colegial com aquele garoto e isso traria conseqüências quando a encontrasse naquela noite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_- Shikamaru se você não ajudar a carregar as sacolas eu vou te enforcar. - _dizia Ino irritada enquanto pulava no pescoço do amigo que a todo custo tentava não participar do trabalho pesado em carregar as compras._ – Você não é nem um pouco cavaleiro em deixar que duas damas carreguem essas compras monstruosamente pesadas. - _complementou a loira exageradamente.

_-Ah que saco!As compras são sua então você carregue._ - tentando se soltar da enfurecida amiga que a todo custo tentava lhe dar um cascudo Shikamaru complementou soltando um bocejo entediado. - _Ino você está pesada acho que engordou._

_- O QUE?Sakura você ouviu o que esse bunda mole falou_?- As bochechas de Ino coraram em um acesso de raiva, a vontade de bater em Shikamaru crescerá e o punho se apertava com força como se inoculasse toda a força que possuía no corpo ali para fazer um grande estrago no rosto do amigo com um forte soco. – _Vou te contar viu, com um amigo como esse quem precisa de inimigos?Olha aqui Shikamaru eu estou apenas ganhando peito e bunda, isso não quer dizer que eu esteja ficando gorda. Não tenho culpa que você é um fracote e não consegue nem agüentar uma pluma como eu._

_-Você está bem longe de ser uma pluma porca. – _disse Sakura venenosa.

_-Testuda gorda e feia cala a boca_! – retrucou a Yamanaka como uma criança birrenta numa atitude infantil.

As horas que passava com os amigos eram os poucos momentos que tinha de paz para descarregar tudo de negativo que acontecia na própria vida. Esquecia de que tristeza e doença era algo muito mais constante do que risos em sua rotina. Agora para complementar toda aquela angustia tinha o nojo que sentia de si mesma pelo fato de ser uma garota suja que vendia o corpo por dinheiro. Era indigna de permanecer ali ao lado de Sakura, diferente da amiga Ino não era mais virgem e não havia perdido aquele requisito por vontade própria ou de maneira sonhadora como planejara durante toda a sua vida.

O que os amigos diriam caso soubesse no que ela se tornara?Será que se afastariam dela como se tivesse uma doença contagiosa e mortal?A repugnaria como um inseto asqueroso e nojento?Sentiriam pena do destino na qual era submetida?Ou simplesmente sorriram e diriam que nunca deixariam se ser seus amigos?Ino não iria correr o risco de perder seus amigos simplesmente por preconceito da sua nova situação e "emprego". Seus poucos minutos de felicidade se resumiam unicamente a Shikamaru e Sakura.

Ino não agüentaria perder aqueles poucos minutos em que podia sorrir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A noite era fria anunciando a aproximação do inverno e o término do Outuno. Os carros nas ruas tinham o vidro embaçado e os faróis fortemente acessos. Algumas poucas pessoas já transitavam pela noite a procura de divertimento. As "trabalhadoras" noturnas se posicionavam nos pontos estratégicos para ganhar clientela, as que não podiam participar do trabalho sexual devido a fatores como idade se posicionavam em locais na qual seria difícil à polícia as flagrar.

Ino atravessava a rua correndo, fazia mais de uma hora que havia recebido uma peculiar ligação de Gaara na qual ele simplesmente disse: "Quero ver você agora, vá ao motel da noite anterior. Não gosto de esperar por isso não demore".Para o empresário turco era muito fácil mandar que ela não demorasse, ele tinha a mordomia de ter um motorista diferente dela que teria que pegar um ônibus e para stotal azar o transporte público havia demorado_. "Droga aquele riquinho mimado está achando que é fácil andar de ônibus? Esses ricos vou te contar viu". _Pensava indignada.

Contudo, não iria perder seu tempo com pensamentos negativos. Estava indo _trabalhar_. _"Que trabalho digno."_ Pensou irônica; Porém não podia deixar de se sentir nervosa, aquela seria apenas a sua segunda vez. Imaginava que novas indecências o ruivo poderia pedir dessa vez. Será que ela seria capaz de atendê-lo da maneira mais eficácia? Sentia medo de não ser mais útil e que o empresário a descartasse, precisava daquele dinheiro desesperadamente. Mas também tinha medo do sexo. Ainda sentia certo incômodo entre as pernas, e a sensação de uma 'lixa' sendo esfregada na parte interna de suas coxas permanecia viva em sua memória.

Atravessou à discreta, porém luxuosa, entrada do motel. E agora, para onde deveria ir? Uma jovem, loira e bonita, dentro de um motel. Alguns outros clientes que passavam por ela lançavam-lhe olhares cobiçosos. Não somente os homens, mais também algumas mulheres. A garota já começava a ficar constrangida diante da situação.

_- Com licença, Senhorita_. – uma recepcionista chamou-a. – _Por favor, posso ver sua identidade?_

_- C-como? Eu..._ – Ino enrolou-se em suas palavras devido à surpresa daquele pedido.

_- Sua identidade. Só é permitida a entrada de maiores neste recinto. Por favor, peço que se retire._

Ótimo, parecia que a sorte estava contra si e o azar se tornara seu companheiro. Tinha que dar um jeito de encontrar o Sabaku, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia simplesmente passar por cima da mulher. Não que fosse difícil dominar uma mulher tão pequena, porém haviam os seguranças.

_- Peço que se retire senhorita_. – A recepcionista insistiu.

- _Ninguém aqui vai se retirar_. – uma voz imperiosa se fez ouvir. – _Eu estava esperando a garota._

Os olhos da empregada imediatamente se arregalaram. Parecia que, enfim, o azar havia abandonado Ino e agora ia fazer companhia à pobre recepcionista. Agora era a vez da servente gaguejar uma desculpa por ter importunado a diversão do mais importante e influente cliente do lugar.

_- S-senhor Sabaku, eu não sabia, e-eu só estava seguindo o-ordens_. – justificou-se. – _É claro que, se eu s-soubesse que o senhor a esperava, já a teria deixado p-passar!_

O homem apenas olhou com desgosto para a empregada insignificante. Chegava a ser patética a criatura curvada em profunda reverência. Foi com desdém na voz que falou o empresário.

_- Esteja avisada. Esta garota tem passe livre para vir aqui comigo_. – E virou-se para a Yamanaka, que ainda olhava pasma para a demonstração do poder que aquele homem possuía. – _Agora vamos, já me fez esperar demais._

A mais loira das filhas de Eva apenas concordou e seguiu seu amante em direção ao luxuoso elevador. Ambos entraram no elevador, sozinhos. Ino apenas observou o interior do equipamento: espaçoso, deviam caber umas vinte pessoas ali. O chão era coberto por um tapete azul escuro impecável. Três das paredes pareciam ser revestidas por um tipo de madeira extremamente brilhante e impecavelmente encerada e a parede do fundo era completamente coberta por um espelho. O teto, percebeu, era feito de um vidro fosco através do qual a luz passava. Também notou que não havia câmeras de segurança.

_- Tome._ – a voz irritada do ruivo a despertou. Só então ela percebeu que ele empurrava em suas mãos uma caixinha retangular do que parecia ser um remédio.

_- O que é isto?_ – a loira perguntou, curiosa.

_- Anticoncepcionais. Quero que você os tome para evitar imprevistos. O que foi?_ – indagou, vendo a expressão incrédula da loira.

_- Eu não sei se posso tomar isso, nunca tomei antes. E se me fizer mal?_

_- Então procure um médico. Eu estou pagando por sexo, e só. Se eu quisesse uma família, eu casava com uma mulher respeitável_. – o empresário disse duro e áspero.

As palavras dele humilharam-na da pior forma possível. _Respeitável, _aquela fora a palavra chave. É claro que a Yamanaka sabia que o que estava fazendo não era nada de correto, era profano, impudico. Imoralidade havia manchado sua vida, não havia mais a pureza e esta não havia sido perdida da maneira romântica que toda a garota sonha. Ela se vendera para Gaara por pra necessidade e só pretendia ter feito isso uma vez. No entanto era dele que Ino estivesse por uma segunda vez se prostituindo. O empresário Turco a tornara uma mulher indigna de qualquer relação limpa.

A porta do elevador se abriu no último andar. O empresário havia pegado um quarto na cobertura, o melhor quarto do motel. Ambos saíram do elevador, Gaara austero, e Ino loira cabisbaixa, em uma postura submissa. Lutava contra as lágrimas de humilhação que teimavam em encher seus olhos. Se dependesse da vontade dela não deixaria ser humilhada daquela forma tão cretina, rebateria as ofensas mostrando o quão_ criminoso_ o ruivo era por praticar sexo com ela. A necessidade de ter o dinheiro falava mais alto fazendo-a engolir o orgulho.

O Sabaku passou o cartão chave na porta, que foi destrancada instantaneamente. Havia apenas aquele apartamento naquele andar. Ambos entraram e Ino jogou sua bolsa a um canto do quarto enquanto o Sabaku prontamente fechou a porta atrás de si. Aquele simples gesto fez com que a garota se sentisse trancada, irremediavelmente engaiolada naquele quarto, como se fosse Daniel na cova dos leões. Só que não havia nenhum anjo ali para lhe salvar. Foi essa sensação de desespero e total desamparo que fez baixar sua barreira emocional e deixar que pequenas lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto de porcelana. O que não passou despercebido pelo Ruivo.

_- O que foi, garota?_ – perguntou impaciente.

_- Eu quero ir embora. Não quero mais fazer isso._

Gaara pareceu perder a paciência com aquilo. ELE estava pagando caro para poder comer aquela vadiazinha, pagava caro pelo produto e agora ela queria se fazer de difícil, depois na facilidade como se entregara na noite passada. Pior, se fazia de difícil para ele, mas com aquele fedelho daquela tarde andava agarrada pelas ruas. Provavelmente teria marcado um encontro com o outro depois dali, por isso estava querendo ir embora. Mas essa insubordinação não seria tolerada.

_- Quer ir embora por quê?_ – indagou furioso. – _Está querendo ir correndo pro seu namoradinho, é? Pois saiba que eu paguei caro e agora quero usufruir dos meus direitos. Eu, e mais ninguém!_

_- N-namoradinho?_ – perguntou a moça, confusa. – _Do que você está falando?_

_- Não se faça de santa! Isso só vai servir para me irritar_. – disse ríspido apesar de seu timbre continuar baixo sem se elevar.Gaara não era homem que gostava de vencer pelo grito,apenas com seu timbre imperioso queria ser obedecido. De fato, a _falsa _ingenuidade da garota o deixava irritado. _Sonsa!_ – _Acha que pode andar pelas ruas de Tóquio agarrada com um dos seus machos que eu não vou ficar sabendo?_

_- Gaara-san, realmente não sei do que está falando..._ – tentou explicar-se a moça, porém foi impedida por mais um ataque de fúria do amante.

_- Eu estou falando de você andar agarrada com um moreno hoje de tarde! Não se faça de sonsa, eu vi! _–Sorte o quarto ser o único naquele andar, caso contrário a recepção já teria recebido telefonemas de outros hóspedes que estavam tendo seu prazer incomodado com a discussão que começava a ficar audível e alta – _Pensei que tivesse sido bem claro ao dizer que você era minha, particular! Eu não estou pagando caro desse jeito pra outro cara vir e comer na minha freguesia! Mas não se pode esperar mais nada de uma vadia. Já abriu as pernas uma vez, vai abrir pra todo o mundo._

Se as palavras anteriores haviam chocado Ino, essas agora a haviam destruído. Fora humilhada, esculachada e rebaixada por aquele homem que nem sabia o que falava. _"Ele está falando do Shika! Está achando que eu e ele estamos tendo um caso e vem me repreender dessa maneira rude sem saber da verdade!" _Aquela ação do Sabaku a enraiveceu ao limite. Foi chamada de tudo, menos de santa, e sem motivo algum. E, por mais que estivesse ali com Gaara, não se considerava ainda uma vadia total, afinal, só fizera sexo uma vez na vida.

Não deixaria que ele a humilhasse mais uma vez naquela noite.Os "sapos" estavam entalados na garganta da Yamanaka e ela não os engoliria forçosamente.Deixaria claro aquele empresário arrogante e mimado que ele não tinha o direito de tratá-la daquela forma.Gaara estava pagando para transar com ela, contudo Ino não havia incluído humilhação e ofensas no pacote.

Os olhos celestes faiscaram com a raiva que crescia dentro de si. E o homem a encarava com uma expressão de nojo tão pungente que chegava a fazê-la sentir o mais puro ódio. E foi com todo o veneno que podia destilar que replicou para o seu 'dono'.

_- Escuta aqui, 'Dono-sama'_. – falou venenosamente. – _Você me paga por sexo. E a sua exclusividade se restringe apenas ao sexo. O que eu faço com os meus amigos não é da tua conta. Eu posso andar com quem eu quiser, do jeito que eu quiser que você não vai ter nada a ver com isso, entendeu?_

Quanta petulância! Aquela coisinha loira tinha coragem de encará-lo daquele jeito arrogante? Gaara havia pagado por exclusividade e exigia seus direitos! E aquela 'mocinha' não era ninguém para negá-los, ela era apenas a mercadoria que ele havia comprado. E, se Ino não sabia reconhecer seu dono, então ele teria que ensiná-la. E da maneira mais prazerosa possível.

Rapidamente empurrou a loira contra a parede, prendendo-a com seu próprio corpo. A expressão nos olhos azuis foi de medo, pânico. O que aquele ruivo tarado iria fazer agora? A expressão nos olhos verdes era feroz, intimidadora, mesmo assim, Ino não podia deixar de se sentir hipnotizada, esmagada por sua intensidade. E não conseguia desviar o olhar.

_- Se você não sabe reconhecer seu dono, eu vou ter que te ensinar._

-

-

_**Dobro os joelhos  
Quando você, me pega  
Me amassa, me quebra  
Me usa demais...  
**_-

-

E, com essa frase, o Empresário lançou sua boca contra a dela, imediatamente invadindo-a com sua língua habilidosa. A intensidade do beijo foi tanta que a jovem precisou apoiar-se, com uma das mãos, em uma cômoda que havia encostada à parede ao seu lado. As mãos grandes e suaves pela falta de trabalho árduo do Sabaku imediatamente sumiram debaixo da saia da colegial acariciando impudicamente. Não era a mesma saia do colégio, mas era muito parecida, uma vez que também era pregueada. Porém era preta, diferente do uniforme.

O beijo de Gaara era quente e picante como uma pimenta. Queimava a boca daquelas que experimentavam o sabor ali escondido e mesmo assim todas insistiam em querer provar mais uma vez daquela viciante "pimenta".Com Ino o desejo não era diferente!

-

-

_**Perco as rédeas  
Quando você  
Demora, devora, implora  
E sempre por mais...  
**_-

-

No mesmo momento em que entraram em contato com o tecido da fina calcinha, as mãos imediatamente rasgaram a peça ofensiva que separava Gaara da realização de seu desejo. A atitude causou um susto na loira, que outrora estivera absolutamente absorta no beijo avassalador do parceiro. Tudo ali estava diferente da última vez que encontrara com ele. Da primeira vez, Gaara havia percorrido todo o corpo feminino com paciência, agora parecia um animal selvagem em busca de sexo. E era perceptível o enorme volume formado nas calças do homem. Poderia ser o sexo uma coisa tão instável assim? O desejo humano era algo tão incontrolável? Ino apenas ficou parada, em choque, enquanto o parceiro continuava a remover os restos do tecido rasgado de seu corpo.

_- O que foi, garota? Está demais para você?_ – indagou o ruivo, sua voz cheia de malícia. – _Parece que o seu namoradinho não dá conta de você afinal. _

-

-

_**Eu sou navalha  
Cortando na carne  
Eu sou a boca  
Que a língua invade  
Sou o desejo  
Maldito e bendito  
Profano e covarde...  
**_-

-

Com essas palavras, agarrou as coxas femininas e afastou-as, deixando a feminilidade da moça vulnerável; e Ino tremeu diante de sua vulnerabilidade. Sabia o que viria a seguir. A sensação terrível de carne dilacerada, a dor insuportável. Fechou seus olhos quando percebeu uma das mãos masculinas subindo por sua coxa maliciosamente deixando os dedos de maneira concupiscente sentisse a textura da pele macia e jovial. Provavelmente ele iria apenas abrir a própria calça e possuí-la ali mesmo. A Yamanaka se perguntava se seria capaz de suportar dessa vez, já que estava de pé, não deitada.

-

-

_**Desfaça assim de mim  
Que eu gosto e desgosto  
Me dobro, nem lhe cobro  
Rapaz!  
Ordene, não peça  
Muito me interessa  
A sua potência  
Seu calibre, seu gás...  
**_-

-

Contudo, uma sensação de incrível prazer passou por seu corpo quando os dedos maravilhosos do Turco alcançaram não o zíper da própria calça, mas a feminilidade da garota massageando de forma lenta e sensual a pequena terminação nervosa responsável pelo ápice do prazer feminino. Ino soltou um gemido tímido diante da carícia impudica que o ruivo infligia propositalmente querendo ver o quanto de prazer à colegial poderia sentir aos toques dele. Era a mais doce das torturas. À medida que o empresário começou a aumentar a velocidade de seus movimentos, os gemidos profanos se tornaram mais intensos. Agora a feminilidade estava completamente úmida, lubrificando-se para garantir melhor 'atendimento' dos desejos do empresário. O rosto feminino estava corado, em uma expressão de prazer, os olhos cerrados e a cabeça inclinada para trás. Gaara visualizava tudo aquilo com deleite, seu membro dolorosamente duro.

-

-

_**Sou o encaixe  
O lacre violado  
E tantas pernas  
Por todos os lados  
Eu sou o preço  
Cobrado e bem pago  
Eu sou  
Um pecado capital...  
**_-

-

Se uma das mãos provocava a garota, a outra cuidava para que a blusa lilás que a colegial usava fosse removida, porém não obtinha sucesso. Tornava-se difícil removê-la com apenas uma das mãos.

_- Tire a blusa._ – ordenou o Turco.

_- Ahn..._ – a garota não pareceu entender o que ele pedia, apenas soltava pequenos gemidos e pressionava suas mãos contra a parede, numa tentativa de apoiar-se. Tudo se tornava difícil com os dedos do amante fazendo maravilhas em si, todos os pensamentos eram varridos de sua cabeça, principalmente quando, com um dos dedos, o estrangeiro fez menção de penetrá-la. Um instante maravilhoso, porém... Ele soltou-a.

Gaara percebeu que ela não iria obedecer suas ordens caso continuasse absorta em seu delírio sexual, então liberou-a apenas para que fosse obedecido.

-

-

_**Eu quero é derrapar  
Nas curvas do seu corpo  
Surpreender seus movimentos  
Virar o jogo  
Quero beber, o que dele  
Escorre pela pele  
E nunca mais esfriar  
Minha febre...  
**_-

-

_- Tire a blusa. Não vou pedir novamente_! – mandou o ruivo com os olhos brilhando de desejo e com certa impaciência.

Dessa vez a loira consciente obedeceu ao amante. Rapidamente tirou a peça ofensiva e jogou-a a um canto do quarto, junto com a bolsa que trouxera. Durante esse tempo, o ruivo já havia tirado a própria camisa e colocado seu enorme membro para fora, colocando simultaneamente o preservativo.Por mais que tivesse dado anticoncepcionais à jovem, ela ainda não os havia tomado.

-

-

_**Eu quero é derrapar  
Nas curvas do seu corpo  
Surpreender seus movimentos  
Virar o jogo  
Quero beber, o que dele  
Escorre pela pele  
E nunca mais esfriar  
Minha febre...  
**_-

-

Quando terminou os preparativos para o sexo, apressou-se em olhar para a garota a sua frente. Ino parecia apavorada! Olhava intensamente para o membro duro do parceiro, meio que com medo, meio que desejosa. De fato, ela não sabia se devia temer ou desejar tamanha parte da anatomia masculina. Era grande! Gaara não pôde deixar de perceber o espanto com o qual ela olhava para ele. Aquilo fazia seu ego inflar e sua vaidade aumentar exacerbadamente ficando convencido da própria virilidade. Era um homem indiferente e mesmo em uma situação como aquela não demonstrava qualquer sentimento que o estivesse satisfazendo-o.

_- Duvido que seu namoradinho seja tão grande quanto eu!_ – provocou venenoso.

Antes que a loira pudesse responder à provocação, Gaara levantando a moça pelas coxas encostou-a firmemente contra a parede para maior equilíbrio, seu rosto ficando ao nível dos belos seios redondos e pequenos da garota, que, felizmente, havia optado por vir sem sutiã. Descendo beijos molhados e sôfregos pelo busto, lançou seus lábios em um dos mamilos rosados da garota que gemia incessantemente. As pernas femininas enroscaram-se na cintura do rapaz, numa tentativa de libertação, pedindo por algo que nem mesmo Ino sabia o que era.

-

-

_**Desfaça assim de mim  
Que eu gosto e desgosto  
Me dobro, nem lhe cobro  
Rapaz!  
Ordene, não peça  
Muito me interessa  
A sua potência  
Seu calibre, seu gás...  
**_-

-

_- Ahn... Gaara... vai..._ – eram palavras desconexas passando pelos lábios femininos, os braços enroscando-se no pescoço masculino, as mãos apertando os fios ruivos e pedindo por mais sensações extasiantes em seus seios. O empresário se sentia feliz por poder fazê-la sentir tanto prazer ao ponto de esquecer o 'namoradinho' e gritar seu nome.

Afastando seus lábios do mamilo rijo e rosado, traçou uma trilha de beijos em direção à orelha da loira com a intenção de continuar a provocá-la. As provocações também eram prazerosas na atual situação.

_- Eu duvido que ele possa te fazer do jeito que eu faço..._ – E, com aquelas palavras, penetrou-a impetuosamente sentindo a corrente elétrica de prazer passar pelo corpo quando o membro ficou encasulado na cavidade úmida.

A Yamanaka gemeu alto, dessa vez não foi de dor. Era de prazer, a dor lasciva não havia aparecido dessa vez. Ino ficou extremamente aliviada por ter pulado a etapa dolorosa e logo ter sentido o prazer.

-

-

_**Sou um encaixe  
O lacre violado  
E tantas pernas  
Por todos os lados  
Eu sou o preço  
Cobrado e bem pago  
Eu sou  
Um pecado capital...  
**_-

-

O homem também não deixou um gemido prazeroso ser reprimido. Suas estocadas arrancavam gemidos dolorosos e prazerosos de ambos, os ruídos profanos do sexo enchendo o quarto. O suor escorria pelo corpo de ambos, os seios rosados da loira balançavam com o ritmo enlouquecido do homem que a usava.Gaara fazia questão de lamber cada gotícula de suor que escorria na pele da loira principalmente na região dos seios. Ia levar aquela mulher ao limite, usando-a por cada centavo que havia pagado, sentindo cada onda de prazer que ela valia.

-

-

_**Eu quero é derrapar  
Nas curvas do seu corpo  
Surpreender seus movimentos  
Virar o jogo  
Quero beber, o que dele  
Escorre pela pele  
E nunca mais esfriar  
Minha febre...  
**_-

-

Logo o gemido rouco do orgasmo violento da garota enchia o quarto. O ruivo não podia deixar de se sentir orgulhoso. Fizera-a gozar rápido.

_- Eu duvido que ele possa te fazer gozar como eu posso..._ – falou a ela, com dificuldade devido ao ritmo acelerado de suas investidas. Sua voz soara rouca e baixa e Ino não pode deixar de achar o timbre masculino sensual.

A loira não pôde captar o que ele dizia. Estava totalmente perdida nas ondas irresistíveis de prazer que o ruivo estava proporcionando. Já podia sentir seu próximo orgasmo se aproximando, e rendeu-se a ele ao mesmo tempo em que o Turco encontrava o seu, jorrando seu sêmen dentro da proteção.

-

-

_**Eu quero é derrapar  
Nas curvas do seu corpo  
Surpreender seus movimentos  
Virar o jogo  
Eu quero é beber, o que dele  
Escorre pela pele  
E nunca mais esfriar  
Nunca mais esfriar  
Nunca mais esfriar  
Minha febre...**_

(Isabella Taviani – Luxúria)

-

-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Já era madrugada, aproximadamente três da manhã. Após horas de gemidos impudicos contra a parede, toques imorais sobre a cômoda e prazeres profanos sob os lençóis, o Gaara e Ino estavam cansados, nus, deitados sobre a cama que agora estava ensopada de suor umedecendo os tecidos que forrava o leito

O empresário se encontrava pensativo enquanto Ino apenas descansava sua cabeça sobre o peito masculino escutando as batidas possantes e fortes do coração de seu "dono".

A colegial por mais que tentasse dizer a si mesma para levar o que fazia com aquele homem para o lado racional simplesmente não conseguia conter os sentimentos que a invadiam. Gostava do calor de Gaara assim como sua voz imperativa, mansa e que podia ser ao mesmo tempo irônica e atroz. Não sabia o que aquele Turco tinha de especial mas a Yamanaka sabia que ouvir as batidas do coração dele fazia-a desejar ter também muito mais do que o desejo de Gaara, uma pequena parte de si começava a querer os sentimentos daquele homem.

_- Se eu te pegar agarrada com outro cara de novo, nosso trato estará acabado._ – informou o empresário. _– Eu acho que fui bem claro quando disse que estava pagando por exclusividade._

A Yamanaka apenas levantou a cabeça para encontrar os olhos verdes a mirando indolente. Por mais mansa que fosse a voz do ruivo ele não deixava um "Q" de desgosto escapar.

_- Não há outro cara._ – informou a colegial. – _O que você viu hoje foram dois amigos de infância. Eu e o Shika não temos absolutamente nada._

Gaara apenas pareceu incrédulo diante da revelação da moça. Não sabia se podia realmente acreditar nela, porém lembrou-se do que acontecera na noite anterior: a moça era virgem. Parecia que podia dar um voto de confiança para Ino afinal.

_- Que seja, só não quero mais você agarrada com outros homens_. – ordenou. – _Agora chega de descanso, você foi paga para fazer uma única coisa. E não é dormir._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quando os dois amantes terminaram sua orgia, já se aproximava das seis da manhã. O sol já começava a raiar. Ambos se vestiram e passaram pela recepção do motel como se nada de mais houvesse acontecido naquele prédio, apesar das marcas roxas visíveis no colo de Ino.

Alheio aos dois amantes, um par de olhos observava Gaara entrar em seu Porsche com a loira. Tratava-se de um outro cliente que acabara de sair do mesmo motel que Ino e Gaara passaram a noite.

"_Então aquela é a puta que ele está comendo?"_ – pensou com malícia. – _"Gostosinha. É aquela ninfeta de hoje de manhã. Bem, se meu irmãozinho pode então eu também posso comer ela. Eu vou ter essa garotinha na minha cama, gemendo pra mim, nem que me custe caro"_

Com sua voz maliciosa, falou baixinho para que nem sua companhia, uma bela e vulgar ruiva que deveria ser mais uma prostituta estrangeira que estava sentada no banco do carona escutasse e acabasse s sentindo ofendida e trocada por uma "concorrente" do mercado sexual de Tóquio.

_- Essa loirinha vai ser minha, ou não me chamo Sabaku no Kankurou._

_**CONTINUA**__**...**_

_**N.A.:**__ Caríssimos, cá estou eu de novo, com minha mente insana. Sinceramente, vocês acreditam na Perva Ringo? A taradona aqui é ela, não se deixem enganar u.u_

_Bem, aqui tem mais um capítulo! Mais um episódio da incrível parceria __**Ringo & Raven! R&R ! Read & Review!**__ XD Nem preciso pedir por reviews, vocês já foram maravilhosos ao nos mandarem 27! Se continuar assim, __**R&R**__ DOMINARÃO O MUNDO!!_

_HOJE O , AMANHÃ SERÁ O MUNDO! MWAHAHAHAHAH!!_

_Okay, esqueçamos a 'perversificação' do mundo (por hora, kiakiakia). Obrigada a todos você que adoram e mandam review à fic. E um obrigado maior ainda àqueles que acreditam em minha inocência._

_Lembrando: FELIZ NIVER. MARY PERVERTIDA (9/8)!! Espero que crie vergonha na cara e juízo pra escrever seus hentais!_

_**Brighit R. Gauthier**_(mudando de nome como quem muda de roupa – mas notem: R.Raven.)

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**N.A.:**__Ohhhhhhh como se titia Pink soubesse escrever coisas pervertidas, está mais do que obvio que a culpada pela putaria é a depravada Raven!_

_Mais um capítulo desse chocante fic.Desculpem pela demora e aviso desde já que todas as atualizações serão um pouco mais demoradas.Voltei a estudar e meu tempo diminuiu porém isso não quer dizer que meus fics incluindo esse com a incrível parceria __**Ringo & Raven **__seram abandonados.Simplesmente demorarão mais para serem atualizados.Darei prioridade as atualizações de "Quanto custa o seu amor." Principalmente pelo fato de ser um fic trabalhoso e que eu não estou redigindo sozinha._

_VAMOS TORNAR O MUNDO MAIS PERVERTIDO! - joga confete –REBOLA, REBOLA!_

**Perguntas frequentes:**

**1)Ino inocente e sem a personalidade forte?**

_**R:**__Temos que contar que ela não passa de uma garota de dezesseis anos que está se prostituindo para conseguir dinheiro para ajudar nos gastos da doença do pai. Ela era virgem não tinha como ser uma pervertida logo no primeiro capítulo ia ficar sem nexo, mas no desenrolar da história esse quadro vai mudar. O fic em si é dividido em suas partes. A primeira se trata da "infância" roubada pela sua situação de vida desfavorável na qual obrigou Ino a ingressar no mundo da prostituição. A segunda é o amadurecimento dela naquele meio sórdido e sobre alguns acontecimentos que acontecerá na qual não podemos revelar se não perde a graça da história._

**2)Esse fic abordará outros casais?**

_**R: **__Na primeira parte irá abordar exclusivamente Ino e Gaara. A segunda, porém serão inseridos outros casais na qual não podemos revelar. Podemos ao menos dizer que os novos casais implantados quase todos terão a Ino inserida como a parte feminina da relação apenas um em especial não será focado nela._

**3) Qual a música tema do fic?**

_**R: **__Bridges of Stone - Hanson_

**4) Quem é mais pervertida, Ringo ou Raven.**

_**R: **__Com certeza Pink Ringo, ou melhor dizendo, Perva Ringo. Raven é uma santa.( ¬¬ hey Raven para de difamar minha imagem.By tia Pink)_

_**Respondendo as reviews:**_

harumi y: Haru-chan yoooo!Achamos que o fic _"Quanto custa o seu amor?"_ irá fazer com que se apaixone ainda mais pelo casal Ino e Gaara principalmente por que esses dois juntos é FOGO EM BRASA. Total hemorragia nasal resumindo. Avisamos que esse enredo não será do tipo clichê, pelo contrário será inovador e retratará muito mais a realidade do que a utopia romântica. O Gaara não será o príncipe romântico muito menos a Ino a mocinha inocente, muitas coisas acontecerão que deixará marcas de ódio, mágoa, amor, humilhação, desejo entre outros sentimentos que fará esse romance ser conturbado e cheio de "avalanches" perigosas que farão os leitores derramarem o Oceano Pacífico de láo foi citado acima em perguntas frequentes essa imagem da Ino inocente é necessária nos primeiros capítulos contudo mais adiante a água vai mudar para vinho.XD temos que admitir que foi realmente sorte ela conseguir o Gaara logo de cara como "dono' imagine fosse o Kankurou?ECAAAAAA!Huhuhu kissus jaa neh até o próximo capítulo.-** .-Pink-**

Miyo Kyouhei:Nossa intenção é impregnar o fanfic net com fics InoXGaara e abolir de uma ver por todas SasuXSaku do pódio como casais mais sujeitos a serem principais e fanfics.( pelo amor de deus não acredito que tenha gente que goste desse casal no mínimo repugnante.ALOUW o esquilo rosa da Sakura é do Naruto e o Sasuke...bom ele vai pegar a Hinata o.ó ).XD heyyyyy ria Miyo-chan por acaso está nos chamando de pervertida?- se faz de ofendida – a minha parceira pode até ser, mas eu tia Pink sou praticamente a santidade e pureza em pessoa (é eu sei que você é uma TARADA que adora ler algo que envolva os personagens pelados gemendo X3 sua pervaaaaaaaa). HAHAHAHAHA ADOREI essa de contos eróticos é a minha cara.A Ino andando pra lá e pra cá com o Gaara vai ser uma hemorragia nasal esses dois vão incendiar o FF Net hahahaha – risada pervertida – brinquedinho particular do Gaara é um rotulo que muitas querem. –levanta a mão e diz "culpada – Nem me fale sobre os fanfic que rodam o FF. net que eu fico simplesmente frustrada.Só tem histórias nada haver protagonizando Sasuke e Sakura...um verdadeiro PORRE!Bom kissu jaa neh!Quanto a frase que você teve uma hemorragia nasal foi elaborada pela grandíssima e depravada Brighit Raven.XP - **.-Pink-**

Hyuuga Ana-chan: Sorte é pouco foi praticamente um presente dos céus ser jogada na cama do Gaara hahaha requisito gostosura ele simplesmente está no pódio – risada perva – Bom abafa o comentário pervo.Kissus jaa neh!-** .-Pink-**

Pandora Potter-jm: PANDORA! VOCÊ POR AQUI! Pensei que tivesse sido abduzida por et's de plutão! Mas cá estás. E muito não me admira te ver numa fic M, sua tarada! E peço que não acredite em nada que a Tarada-mor desse planeta, a Perva Ringo, disser sobre mim! Minha reputação é limpíssima! Já a sua... está se revelando, hein, Pan-chan. E ainda quer me convencer que não ta lendo isso daqui por causa do hentai? Você finge que me engana que eu finjo que acredito! Vai ser fiel leitora, não é, sua perva? E pra você é Luh-chan! E sim, não tente imaginar como será quando nos envolvermos melhor com a fic... isso e mataria por hemorragia. E cadê a tua fic? To doida pra ver!-_**Brighit**_

Uchiha Mariana:Só tem pervertido nessa página de review- olha acusatoriamente para ma-chan – XD por que eu não me surpreendo de ver alguém como você COF tarada COF comentando em um fic rate M super pervertido?Mas você, hein? Mariana-na do meu coração, nunca pensei q você pudesse ser assim! Os temas realmente são bem polêmico, mas são ótimos para se abordar. E é claro que a Ino gostou, Quem não iria gostar de um ruivo maravilhoso daqueles esfregando a sua 'lixa' entre as pernas? XD-_**Brighit**_

Saube:XP mais uma perva se revelando hahahaha que bom que tenha gostado do hentai, pois terá muitos nesse fic. Bom kissus até o próximo capítulo.** .-Pink-**

Gaby.Sedrez:Hahaha não sabia que _A princesinha _estava fazendo tanta falta assim aos leitores, fico feliz em saber disso mostra que aquele fic foi realmente apreciado pelo público.XD você queria ser a Ino?Bom eu também queria mais só na parte que o Gaara me jogava na cama por que o restante da vida dela é barra de mais para alguém tão frágil como eu suportar.Bom kissus até o próximo capítulo jaa neh!-** .-Pink-**

larissa-05:Larissa! Não te conheço ainda, mas já vi que aqui temos uma leitora fiel! Obrigada mesmo pela review, nos deixa super incentivadas a escrever! E você ta percebendo o que acontece quando nos sentimos incentivadas, não é? PERVERSÃO!­-_** Brighit**_

Danizinha:Se você acha que o Gaara tá safado é que você não faz nem idéia do que ele vai fazer com a Ino no futuro. – olhinhos brilhando pervertidamente - Yep muitas coisinhas mirabolesca e safadas vão acontecer.Kissu jaa neh!** .-Pink-**

Poupee De Luxe:Ohhhhhhh Pou-chan eu esperava ansiosamente você aparecer.Pensei comigo mesmo: "Um fic rated M protagonizando InoXGaara aquela pevertida da pou-chan tem que aparecer" hahaha dito e feito aqui está tu com suas reviews grandes e safadas.Quanto a sua pergunta sim queremos te matar do coração mas de felicidade pelo fato do fic ser pura putaria com um enredo sórdido.( faremos você se apaixonar por esse fic muito mais do que pelo fic _A princesinha _principalmente por que_ Quanto custa o seu amor? _Será o fic do século.)Fala sério o Gaara falando sacanagem no ouvido da Ino foi uma hemorragia nasal total, eu tive um orgasmo quando li.( não foi eu que elaborei as palavras pervas do Gaara e sim a minha parceira Brighit Raven.ELA É UM GÊNIO se tratando de putaria).Quanto a personalidade da Ino ela não está diferente a situação apenas provocou que ela reagisse daquela forma.Pensa ela era virgem não tinha como ser safada e ela precisava do dinheiro não podia brigar com o cliente e correr o risco de ficar de mãos vazias, além do fato dela não poder sorrir olhando o pai morrendo pela tuberculose.Mas bom esse capítulo já fez ela entrar nos eixos e adquirir aquela personalidade explosiva hahaha. ¬¬" quanto ao seu comentário sobre ser a favor da pedofilia eu não vou comentar por que temos idéias bem diferentes.Bom quanto a outra pergunta na primeira parte desse fic será unicamente Ino e Gaara a segunda que deve começar lá pelo capítulo oito ou dez abordara outros casais mas isso será segredo ;D A música tema do fic é MARAVILHOSA na qual eu simplesmente sou apaixonada.Bidges of stone – Hanson ( procura a tradução é LINDA e com o decorrer da historia você vai ver que se encaixa no enredo do romance).Acho que é outra que tu vai viciar.Kissus até o próximo capítulo. -**.-Pink-**

Hyuuga Mitha:Bom o tema é pesado em todos os sentidos por que abordará muitos outros assuntos sórdidos que com o decorrer do fic você vai notar.E bom será um fic do gênero Romance/Drama então os leitores não vou poder esperar um enredo na qual o Gaara é um príncipe encantado e a Ino a mocinha perfeita.Pra quem gosta de histórias pesadas e não ligam de ler cenas de sexo mais realistas e pouco romântica além de crimes como pedofilia será uma história emocionante e bonita mesmo sendo triste.A pobre da Ino será uma sofredora nesse fic, ela terá que bancar a forte mesmo no fundo sendo apenas uma criança fragilizada.Poxa ela tem só dezesseis anos e vai perder a juventude dela para uma vida na qual ela não gosta em que é tratada apenas como a puta particular e como se não fosse suficiente o perigo da onde ela mora ainda vai causar muita dor tanto física como psicológica nela.Temos que contar o estado do Inoichi que é o único parente dela vivo.Bom kissu jaa neh!** .-Pink-**

Yumi Shinomori: Não tenho raiva de você Yumi-chan XD só não pergunte uma segunda vez o por que de eu não gostar da Sakura e ficaremos em paz ok?Hahahahahah ( o.ó to falando seriu).É claroooo que você é pervertida, hiper mega ultra tarada por gostar de fics rate M e ainda por cima escritas por mim e pela tarada da minha parceira. XD nos duas juntas não presta é só putaria hahahah.Bom kissu jaa neh ( NÃO PERGUNTE SOBRE A SAKURA u.ú)** .-Pink-**

Erica W. M.:Ahhhhh Eri-chan que bom que gostou desse primeiro capítulo.Nos esforçamos desse segundo e espero que tenha gostado.Kissus jaa neh!** .-Pink-**

Hyuuga ALe: XD você tinha algo contra o casal NejiXHina no fic A princesinha?Tia pink é simplesmente viciada em Hyuugacest ó.Ò não podia fazer termianr em TenXNeji casal que repudio alias.Na verdade o fic _Quanto custa o seu amor? _Não será inteiramente GaaraXIno outros casais serão abordados na segunda parte do fic ( que deve ocorrer em torno do capítulo oito em diante) mas mesmo assim o casal principal será o ruivinho e a loirinha.Não posso te responder quais serão os outros casais se não vai estragar a trama do fic ;D kissus jaa neh!-** .-Pink-**

Prisca Kimura:Aquela notinha no final acho que seja importante. Nem todo mundo que lê fics tem uma cabeça boa e pode começar a achar que pedofilia é algo normal, para não correr o risco de que sejamos rotuladas como amantes desse crime aquela nota era necessária para mostrar que será apenas uma história que abordara o tema que infelizmente acontece no mundo de hoje.Hahahaha InoXGaara é simplesmente viciante, praticamente igual a chocolate XD uma delícia hahaha. ( é meu terceiro casal favorito já que meu primeiro é SasuXHina para variar minha ficção hahaha.E claro o velho e bom Hyuugacest).Quanto ao futuro da Ino ela vai sofrer muito mais do que apenas apanhar aguarde!Apesar do toque de "Pretty woman" essa história vai estar longe de ter um enredo fluffly como o filme.O Gaara não será o príncipe salvador, pelo contrário ele é apenas um mercenário que acha que pode comprar tudo com dinheiro.Quanto a Ino ela não será uma mocinha idealizada também terá momentos em que causara raiva nos leitores.Bom kissu jaa neh até o próximo capítulo.** .-Pink-**

Kumagae-Sama:Gaara e Ino Rules!vamos invadir o fanfic net com fics desse casal DELICIOSO!KIssus jaa neh!** .-Pink-**

Cee M.: Lágrimas! É isso o que queremos dos leitores! Imagine uma garota humilhada, esta será nossa protagonista! Mas tenho certeza que você vai gostar, ou pelo menos nos esforçaremos para te fazer gostar!!-_**Brighit**_

yhad:Sim esse fic promete ser o enredo do século e te deixará mais curiosa a cada capítulo.Bom kissus jaa neh!** .-Pink-**

Meygan Kaname: Kaname (Tousen XD), quanto tempo! Fico feliz por te ver aqui, você sabe que adoro quando você comenta em minhas fics! E agora você está aqui, que emoção!! Espero poder contar com seus comentários maravilhosos em todos os caps (e com suas lágrimas tbm!). Correção: todos os caps pervertidos! O/ essa será a fic mais pervertida de todos os tempos, aguarde!-_**Brighit**_

Deby20: Dé (biloide XD desculpe, n resisti). Muito hentai, isso é o que faz sua cabecinha nada santa, não é? O Gaara não está sexy, ele É sexy! Da próxima, te crio como oc pra ser a escrava sexual dele (mwahahahaha) Já até posso ver o título: 'As periécias de Dé e Gaa' XD. Dézinha, acho que nos próximos caps nem um mergulho de inverno nas águas do pacífico será capaz de te acalmar, hohohoh! PS: Adorei teu álbum do orkut! Peguei varias imagens de la´(especialmente as do Byakushi e aquelas de um certo rapaz de cabelos vermelhor e corpão tatuado, fukutaichou do 6 esquadrão, estava sem camisa – e até sem roupas! Queria ser a tatuadora...)-_**Brighit**_

Joisa: Taradona eh a Pink Ringo! Eu sou um ser puro, casto e angelical u.u (auréola sobre minha cabeça). Não acredite na pink! E vi suas capas, amei! Se a Perva Ringo concordar, eu quero sim! Se bem que, do jeito que essa fic eh, essas capas terão que ser classificadas como +21! Nem a 'Brasileirinhas' seria capaz de publica-las! XD E eu vi q vc me add no msn! Precisamos conversar um dia desses! o/-_**Brighit**_

Kurenai Vampiry: Lindona, você por aqui! Sabia que não ias perder a chance de ler uma perversão desse nível! E que história foda, LITERALMENTE! Você vai inventar um concurso, é? To dentro, mas só se vc entrar com a sua fic! Sim, estou doida pra ler a sua! Aguardo ansiosamente pela postagem, é o meu casal favorito XD que emoção, mais uma fic deles TT. E que bom q vc adiou o casamento. No dia dos pais não rolava, ne? Ai, mas eu vou na nova data sim! To doida pra ver teu vestido!-_**Brighit**_

Papillon Holie: SubZero! Hitsugaya-chan! Cade você do msn? E cadê aquela sua fic maravilhosa q me mostrou, eu tava adorando! Logo agora que a Inoue entrou... INO E LEE – fogo da juventude XD Espero que tenhas curtido a explicação dela. E obrigada pela review. Garanto que, assim q vc postar mais de SSH, eu vou lá comentar tbm o/-_**Brighit**_


	3. Exclusivamente Prazer

**Disclaimer:** Beatas, padres e vovós, agradeçam aos céus que os personagens e lugares citados não nos pertencem, mas pertencem ao Kishimoto no baka. Se nos pertencessem, Itachi estaria vivo, Sakura estaria morta e o mangá serviria como um veículo de propagação hentai para acabar com a inocência do mundo.

**Sumário:**Por obra do destino, um rico empresário cruza o caminho de uma jovem que, em meio às dificuldades, faz uma tentadora proposta que marcou para sempre suas vidas. "O senhor gostaria de me comprar por uma noite?"** (U.A)**

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA

* * *

_**Importante: **__Esse fic foi inspirado em __**All The Pain Money Can Buy**__ feito por__** Blanxe**__. Qualquer frase ou acontecimento parecido não é um mero acaso. Devido a isso escrevo aqui os créditos a autora que por sinal fez o melhor fic que já li._

_Casal yaoi: DuoXHeero (anime Gundan Wing)_

* * *

**Legenda:**

Era a terceira vez que olhava para o relógio naquela noite – **Narração normal**

_-O senhor gostaria de me comprar por uma noite?- _**Fala normal**

**-Eu não quero saber, venha AGORA! – Voz ao telefone**

"_Esse cara gostou mesmo de mim!"_** - Pensamentos.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo –** Mudança de tempo e espaço**

* * *

_**Noite e dia se completam **_

_**E o nosso amor e ódio eterno. **_

_**Eu te imagino, eu te conserto, **_

_**Eu faço a cena que eu quiser. **_

_**Tiro a roupa pra você, **_

_**Minha maior ficção de amor.**_

_**E eu te recriei só pro meu prazer.**_

_**Só pro meu prazer**_

(Leoni – Só pro meu prazer)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Quanto custa seu amor?**

-

_Por Pink Ringo & Brighit Raven_

-

**Capítulo Três**_** -** Exclusivamente Prazer_

Fazia dois meses que Ino – agora com dezessete anos – estava naquela vida e, por mais que odiasse a idéia de ser alguém de conduta suja, admitia o fato de que, se não fosse por sua atual condição, nunca teria encontrado aquele homem. Gaara nem de longe era um príncipe, mas, de alguma forma, a manipulava com tamanha facilidade que às vezes Ino achava estar mesmo apaixonada.

Dois meses – um curto espaço de tempo capaz de marcar uma vida. Ino nunca imaginaria, há quatro meses atrás, que perderia sua virgindade para um desconhecido. Odiaria aquele que lhe dissesse que se transformaria na 'acompanhante' particular de um rico empresário. E debocharia de quem lhe informasse de que se pai estaria agora internado em um hospital tão bom e tão caro quando o _Suna Hana. _

E também jamais acreditaria que poderia estar usando o belo vestido carmim, feito de cetim, cujo preço ultrapassara os U 2.000,00. Normalmente acharia um insulto que algo tão fútil fosse tão caro – e ainda achava, no fundo de seu coração ainda havia esse restinho de moral. Porém, quando se viu dentro daquela maravilha, toda a sua moral fora varrida. Ou o que restava da moral de alguém que vende o corpo.

Mas a verdade era que o vestido havia ficado lindo em seu corpo. O tomara-que-caia decotado apertava em seu busto e soltava logo abaixo deles em suaves camadas esvoaçantes de cetim rubro. Olhara-se no espelho da loja e não pudera acreditar que era tão linda. Era um sonho possuir aquele vestido – sempre desejara poder ter algo assim, mas sua condição financeira nunca o permitira. Então se consolava na idéia de que seria amoral possuir algo caro assim enquanto outros passavam fome – encaixa-se aqui uma analogia à antiga fábula "A Raposa e as Uvas", onde se desdenha o que não se pode ter.

Contudo, agora ela podia. E tinha! Não somente aquela maravilha acetinada, mas também os diamantes que pendiam de suas orelhas e que adornavam seu colo e seus dedos. E todos os rubis, esmeraldas e outras gemas que estavam guardados seguramente no _Tókyo's Bank, _em um cofre em seu nome! Era um sonho, um conto-de-fadas. E seu príncipe ruivo proporcionara tudo isso a ela. Por um preço que agora ela já ansiava por pagar: o ato de fazer _"amor"_ todas as vezes que ele julgasse necessário, além de acompanhá-lo em certas ocasiões como esta, quando se encontrava em uma elegante recepção.

A ocasião serviria para que Gaara causasse boa impressão em empresários com quem desejava fechar negócios: Libaneses e os famosos Gregos – tradicionais rivais dos Turcos, etnia de Gaara. Então era de crucial importância para o Sabaku que nada saísse errado, caso contrário os Gregos, sempre arredios em relação aos Turcos, poderiam rejeitar qualquer acordo que Gaara propusesse – que segurança teriam para fechar negócios com alguém que nem mesmo consegue fazer uma simples recepção dar certo?

A simples recepção tratava-se de um luxuoso jantar dançante no _Pomme D'or_, consagrado restaurante francês em Tóquio. O restaurante possuía cerca de três ambientes: um aprazível ambiente ao ar livre, ao estilo dos cafés franceses, era o primeiro ambiente que se via; em seguida havia uma sala de jantar comum, situada logo à entrada do prédio. E o terceiro e mais luxuoso ambiente, o salão de nome_ Paradise_.

Aberto e reservado exclusivamente para os Sabaku, o salão era finamente decorado à moda vitoriana, com enormes lustres de cristais pendendo do teto. As mesas cobertas por toalhas do mais puro linho situavam-se na periferia do salão, deixando que o centro do mesmo ficasse livre para que os casais dançassem embalados pela música que o magnífico pianista tocava, sentado ao seu instrumento situado em um canto da sala. Os que não dançavam poderiam optar por ficar nas mesas ou embebedar-se no bar, onde barmans especializados preparavam os mais variados drinks.

Entre os que não dançavam estava Gaara. O jovem empresário escolhera o bar para passar seu tempo, conversando com um empresário Libanês que se afogava em um copo de _Martini_. Porém, seus olhos e sua atenção não estavam no homem semi embriagado à sua frente, mas em uma das pessoas que escolhera dançar: Ino.

Não que tivesse escolhido a dança por vontade própria, longe disso; porém o amante havia lhe dito para ser gentil e agradável com todos à sua volta. E assim ela o seria. Não recusou quando o empresário grego – qual era mesmo o nome dele? - também semi embriagado, tirou-lhe para dançar de uma maneira estúpida e grosseira. Ele dançava de maneira estúpida e grosseira. E também falava assim.

- _Você_ dançarr_ muito_ baim,senhorrita_ Yamanaka. – _falou o grego, com seu forte sotaque acentuado pelo álcool. – _E também _serr _muito bela. Uma Afrodite. __Digue-me__, está acompanhada?_

_- Sim senhor. – _falou Ino. Por mais que quisesse espancar o homem a sua frente, portou-se com toda a calma e delicadeza. O dinheiro que Gaara gastara com aulas de etiqueta não fora jogado fora.

_- Uma pena. – _lamentou-se. – _Porrém __posso tirar um pequeno _prroveito _do tempo que tenho com a __senhorrita_. – Disse o empresário, sua mão descendo do lombo para uma das nádegas da loira, dando um bom aperto.

Os olhos de Ino se arregalaram. Sua vontade foi de morder, socar, chutar e realizar qualquer forma de agressão contra o homem libidinoso que bulia consigo. Porém deveria ser extremamente educada! _"Seja educada e gentil com todos."_ Fora a ordem de seu 'dono'.

Sendo assim, a loira apenas sorriu para o homem. Mas não deixou barato. Mais dois passos da dança e o salto fino da loira encontrou o pé do empreendedor. E ela pressionou com toda a força!

- _Ai! – _O homem gritou de dor, largando Ino.

- _Oh, Senhor Petrakis. Mil perdões! – _fingiu arrependimento a loira. – _Deixe-me buscar uma taça de champanhe para o senhor._

Feliz por ter uma desculpa para se afastar daquele ser asqueroso, Ino caminhou rapidamente para fora da pista de dança, tomando o cuidado de ir à direção oposta à que ele ia. Coincidentemente, aquela direção era o bar. Sentou-se em um dos bancos altos e pediu um _Whisky _para aliviar a tensão.

Vendo aquilo, Gaara livrou-se do empresário Libanês e foi em direção à Yamanaka, que bebeu seu copo de uma só vez e já ordenava o segundo.

- _Você não bebe!_ – disse o Ruivo, ríspido, tirando o copo das mãos dela e depositando-o sobre o balcão; sentando-se ao seu lado, falou ainda mais ríspido. – _O que foi aquilo que eu vi?_

_- Aquilo o que? –_ indagou, ingênua.

- _Não se faça de ignorante! Eu vi você dançando com o senhor Petrakis! – _Ino não entendia qual era o problema dela dançar com um dos convidados. Ele mesmo ordenara que ela fosse gentil com todos. – _E vi ele apertando sua bunda. E você sorriu!_

Aí estava o problema. O toque.

- _Gaara, eu só fui gentil com ele... Foi você mesmo quem..._

_- Mandei ser gentil, mas também disse para se dar o respeito! Você é minha, Ino. Exclusiva. Ninguém mais pode te tocar, entendeu?_

Nesse momento, o coração de Ino se iluminou. Aquilo era... Ciúmes? Finalmente Gaara, o homem de gelo, coração de pedra, estava se apaixonando por ela? Então esses últimos dois meses de carícias e selvageria trocadas na cama não havia sido apenas sexo, mas fazer amor?

- _Gaara... Está com ciúmes de mim? – _perguntou esperançosa.

- _Ciúmes? Mas o que... Espera aí! Eu sei muito bem o que está pensando, garota. Mas pode tirar isso da cabeça. – _disse o empresário, irritadíssimo. – _Eu não estou apaixonado por você! Nunca poderia estar. Eu pago e quero você única e exclusivamente para me dar prazer. Exclusivamente minha para satisfazer meus desejos, nada mais. A hora que eu quiser me apaixonar por alguém, tenha certeza de que será por uma mulher decente._

Aquelas palavras foram demais. Se havia uma última chama de esperança no coração da Yamanaka, essa foi apagada pelas palavras gélidas do Ruivo. Os orbes cerúleos encheram-se de raiva e mágoa. As mãos delicadas, que antes deram prazer ao Sabaku, provaram também serem armas letais: com agilidade ninja, pegou o copo de bebida que o Turco havia deixado no balcão e jogou seu conteúdo no rosto de Gaara.

- _Então vá procurar uma mulher assim, Sabaku no Gaara. Eu estou fora! – _vociferou a loura. – _Acabou!_

E, com isso, deixou o empresário para trás tentando limpar o líquido alcoólico que impregnava seu rosto e ardia em seus olhos. A passos rápidos a menina-mulher deixou o salão, em meio a olhares curiosos e reprovadores de empresários sisudos e suas companhias. E entre esses olhares estava um olhar albino extremamente perigoso para o Ruivo. Perigoso, e curioso quanto à cena.

Chegando à saída do restaurante, tratou de tomar um táxi o mais rápido possível. Atitude que antes pareceria precipitada agora era normal: tinha dinheiro para pagar, graças a Gaara. E somente quando se viu só no banco traseiro do carro foi que deixou pequenas lágrimas rolarem.

Alheio ao seu conhecimento, o jovem empresário chegava à porta do restaurante no exato momento em que seu táxi se perdia de vista na rua larga.

"_Maldita garota, me fez perder a moral na frente de todos e agora saiu correndo. É nisso que dá... Mas outra hora eu resolvo esse __problema__, agora tenho que ir consertar a burrada que ela fez lá dentro."_

_-_

_-_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-

-

Manhã seguinte, hora de ir para a escola. A loira que sempre costumava chegar impecavelmente arrumada e bela surpreendeu a todos ao chegar atrasada à escola, com o uniforme amassado, os cabelos desgrenhados e soltos, visivelmente mal penteados, e o rosto de porcelana ligeiramente inchado, assim como seus olhos, que estavam vagamente vermelhos e olheiras escuras adornavam a área abaixo deles.

Dentre os que notaram a diferença na loira, apenas duas pessoas se manifestaram: a Haruno e o Nara. Durante a aula nada foi dito, tampouco durante o intervalo, visto que a loira foi forçada a permanecer na sala, como detenção por ter chegado atrasada. Porém, na hora da saída, ambos os amigos alcançaram a Yamanaka, que andava apaticamente pelas ruas do subúrbio, tentando retornar à sua casa.

- _Oi, Ino. Espera aí_. – gritou a Haruno, correndo na direção da amiga.

- _O que querem?_ – indagou a ex-amante de Gaara.

_- Como assim o que queremos? – _inquiriu o indignado Nara_. – Você vai ao colégio com essa cara de enterro, toda esculhambada, e ainda pergunta o que nós queremos?_

A resposta da loira foi apenas olhar apaticamente para os amigos. Não tinha uma resposta para dar. E com certeza dizer a verdade não era uma opção. Talvez fosse, se apenas Shikamaru estivesse ali, pois não cofiava tanto assim em Sakura. Mas só talvez. Decidiu então por mentir – e, se por um acaso muito remoto Shikamaru continuasse insistindo, ela revelaria seu segredo.

Continuou caminhando em direção a sua casa, com os dois em seu encalço.

- _É o papai._ – mentiu, se bem que aquilo não poderia ser considerado uma mentira tão completa assim. – Ele _talvez não resista à doença. Não se continuar naquela pocilga_. – Ok, agora sim era uma mentira. Inoichi estava se recuperando rapidamente no _Suna Hana_.

- _Poxa, que pena, Ino-chan_. – Disse Sakura, em um tom ameno. Shikamaru apenas permaneceu calado.

Caminharam por mais ou menos dez minutos antes de avistarem a farmácia da família de Sakura.

-_ Até amanhã, Ino, Shika_. – disse a rosada, correndo para o estabelecimento onde ajudava após o colégio.

Ino acenou um fraco adeus para ela, e Shikamaru apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Quando recomeçaram a andar, Shikamaru finalmente se manifestou.

_- Pode ir falando, Ino. Sei muito bem que seu pai não tem nada a ver com seu humor._

A garota olhou para ele. Não havia surpresa em seus olhos, apenas uma melancolia que contrastava com o pequeno sorriso que ela lhe cedeu.

_- Nada escapa aos seu olhos, não é mesmo, Shika-kun?_

_- Eu te conheço desde que nasci. Agora me fala._

A Yamanaka pareceu pensativa por um instante. Falar ou não falar, eis o dilema. Porém agora não poderia mais esconder nada do amigo que a conhecia tão bem. Se não dissesse nada, ele provavelmente acabaria descobrindo por conta própria – ele não era um gênio sagaz à toa.

_- Tudo bem, eu te conto. – _rendeu-se a colegial._ – Mas não aqui, almoce lá em casa hoje._

_- Ino, não é querendo ofender, mas... Você está em condições de me oferecer almoço? Digo, você esteve passando necessidades..._

_- Você nunca me ofende Shika. As coisas mudaram. Vamos para a minha casa e eu te conto._

-

-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-

-

"_Imbecil. Idiota. Sabia que aquela pirralha seria um problema. Um problema gostoso, mas um problema! Quase arruinou meus negócios ontem a noite e ainda me deu uma bela irritação na vista! Mas ela me paga... Eu já paguei caro demais pra ela cair fora assim."_

_- Que cara de irritado é essa, Gaarinha? – _uma voz debochada veio da porta do escritório de Gaara. – _A ninfeta loirinha não te satisfez?_

_- Kankurou. –_ Gaara irritou-se com a presença do irmão mais velho._ – O que eu faço com minhas companhias não é do teu interesse._

_- Mas a companhia é. – _Kankurou disse libidinosamente, seus olhos brilhando de malícia ao lembrar-se do corpo da loira. – _Então você brigou mesmo com a gostosinha? Isso significa que eu posso ir na casa dela e catar?_

Gaara bruscamente levantou-se de sua cadeira, batendo com os punhos na mesa e fazendo-a tremer. A loira não o havia deixado-o de bom humor na noite anterior, e aquelas insinuações do irmão conseguindo ter o que não tivera da loira noite passada o irritou ainda mais.

-_ Nem pense em chegar perto da garota! Vai bater punheta antes de chegar perto dela! A Ino é minha, entendeu?_

Diante da explosão do irmão, Kankurou recuou em suas provocações. O Sabaku mais novo não era conhecido por sua paciência, misericórdia e bondade para com quem se metia em seu caminho. Mesmo que esse fosse seu irmão.

Como tentativa de se redimir perante o irmão irado, Kankurou jogou um 'ás'.

- _Eu já entendi, Gaara. Não precisa fazer escândalo. – _disse Kankurou, ainda debochado. – _Então, como forma de me redimir, eu posso te dar uma coisinha. Acho que não vou precisar disso mesmo._

O Sabaku mais velho estendeu ao irmão um pedaço de papel firmemente dobrado. Ao desdobrá-lo, Gaara descobriu tratar-se de um endereço. No subúrbio. Mas de quem era esse endereço?

_- O que é isso?_

_- O endereço da loirinha. – _respondeu Kankurou.

- _Como conseguiu?_

_- Eu tenho minhas fontes para conseguir o que me interessa. – _Kankurou provocou. – _Mas você disse que ela já tem dono... então acho que isso não vai me ser de muita utilidade mais. Não faça essa cara, eu to te fazendo um favor._

E era verdade. Precisaria do endereço da loira caso quisesse encontrá-la. Porém não queria nada que viesse do irmão mais velho. Queria Ino, mas não com a ajuda de Kankurou. Decidiu-se por guardar o pedaço de papel no boldo do paletó, não iria usá-lo por hora. Ligaria para a amante. E se isso não resolvesse, o endereço seria seu último recurso.

Enquanto fazia seus planos para a loira, seu irmão observava-o pensar, com um sorrisinho debochado no rosto e os pensamentos mais esdrúxulos na cabeça.

"_Use o endereço, maninho. Eu já decorei, segui-a pessoalmente pare descobrir onde ela morava. Posso ter perdido essa batalha, mas a guerra é minha. E o prêmio é aquela gostosa... Ah, como ela vai gemer meu nome gostoso!"_

-

-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-

O caminho em direção a casa da Yamanaka foi feito em total silêncio. Ao se chegar no "barraco" que Ino chamava de lar, de imediato Shikamaru não pode notar nada de diferente. O exterior era o mesmo; a mudança se encontrava no recheio.

A velha geladeira, antes rotineiramente vazia, onde o pouco alimento que tinha só dava para alimentar uma pessoa, agora estava fartamente entupida de comidas variadas, desde básicas como água até mesmo a coisas, do tipo que somente ricos tinham em seu café da manhã, como o clichê Caviar. Produtos importados que custavam o triplo do preço de alimentos nacionais.Geléias francesas, chocolates belgas entre outras banalidades alimentícias na qual nunca se imaginaria na geladeira de uma humilde casinha no subúrbio.

Não somente a geladeira, mas também o armário de roupas de Ino estava recheado de produtos caros. O que antes havia apenas meia dúzia de vestimentas velhas e surradas, as quais já começavam a ficar curtas para o corpo em desenvolvimento da colegial loira, continha uma quantidade desnecessária de roupas das grifes mais famosas e caras. _Dolce & Gabbana, Victoria's secret, Levi's, Gucci,_ entre outras marcas que custavam uma quantia obscena de dinheiro.

Sobre a mesinha havia um estojo de maquiagem que era o sonho de toda a garota. A quantia que aquela futilidade deveria ter custado com certeza era o mesmo que um pai de família ganhava durante o mês para sustentar os filhos.

A Yamanaka jamais teria dinheiro para pagar algo daquele tipo, tudo valia muito mais do que um operário ganhava durante um ano de trabalho. O obvio era: Ino não era simplesmente uma estagiaria em uma empresa que fazia bicos em um restaurante de noite. Ela era mais! Shikamaru sabia disso, sua astúcia e inteligência não deixavam que a ignorância anuviasse sua visão. Sabia perfeitamente o tipo de trabalho que a amiga estava se sujeito simplesmente de olhar a riqueza em que se transformou, de uma hora para outra, sua alimentação e seu novo guarda-roupa de grife.

Durante o almoço - no qual a loira mostrou uma nova variedade de pratos chiques - a conversa se desenvolveu. O desabafo. A verdade. Ino relatava seus meses de conto de fadas na qual era a protagonista de _Pretty Woman_. Contudo aquilo não era um filme e havia muito mais por detrás da tela. A humilhação, a dor e o amor não correspondido que a torturava.

_-Então foi assim que conseguiu tudo isso? Eu devia ter desconfiado antes.- _Shikamaru não a recriminava, tão pouco mostrava nojo na voz diante da verdade sobre a mesa.Ele era o melhor amigo dela, e seria sempre em qualquer circunstância.Queria que Ino soubesse disso. - _Devia ter me contato que precisava de dinheiro. Teria te ajudado a conseguir de alguma forma que não precisasse fazer... Isso._

-_A quantia que eu precisava era muito grande. Não tinha outra maneira, meu pai precisava dos remédios com urgência_. - com um sorriso triste e melancólico tão diferente do vivido que normalmente era estampado nos lábios finos a loira complementou.- _Não me arrependendo!Graças a isso meu pai está em um bom hospital, ele tem mais chances de se curar._

_-É só por isso que não se arrepende ou tem algo mais?Tipo:Sentimentos..._

Aquela frase chave fez com que Ino levantasse o olhar assustada em direção ao perspicaz amigo. Será que estava assim tão obvio que ela estava apaixonada?Será que o brilho nos seus olhos dizia claramente que o que fazia com Gaara era muito mais do que sexo?Para ela significava mais do que carne, prazer e gemidos. Era amor!Amor não correspondido.

_-Eu não queria amá-lo. Eu não podia. Gaara só me vê como uma boa fonte de sexo. Nada mais!_

Deixou que as lágrimas lhe escorressem pela face. Era bom desabafar. Um peso enorme havia sido retirado de suas costas. O amigo estava sendo compreensivo. Não a recriminava, pelo contrário, lhe dava um ombro para chorar. Um consolo!Nunca se esqueceria da amizade daquele garoto, pois essa era verdadeira e lhe curava pelo menos um pouco a dor que afligia seu coração.

O Rapaz se levantou da cadeira envolvendo-a em um abraço na qual sem qualquer hesitação a Yamanaka correspondeu. Precisava daquele carinho, sem segundas intenções, sem desejo carnal embutido. Queria um pouco de carícias na qual pudesse sentir que era muito mais do que uma boa transa.

Ino continuou a relatar como era sua relação com seu "dono". De início o Nara imaginou que o empresário Turco batia na amante, mas ficou claro que o ruivo era apenas distante e inatingível. A espécie de homem que não se apaixonava.

Gaara não esperava amor de uma mulher, tão pouco procurava por sentimentos. Ele só queria prazer, algumas horas para gemer e sentir o corpo queimar perante o desejo. Por uma irônica do destino Ino se apaixonou justamente por uma espécie daquele tipo, que só traria desilusões e amor não correspondido. Talvez isso pudesse ser dito como infelicidade amorosa.

_-Não consigo, por mais que eu queira me livrar dele é impossível. Gaara está impregnado em mim. Quando eu estou com ele meu mundo para, é como se só existissem as nuvens. Entretanto como todo céu também existe tempestades e eu não agüento mais. - _tentando controlar o choro fungou fundo antes de continuar a conversa - _Eu quero ser aquela que ele ama!_

_-Isso é pedir muito. Não se pode esperar mais do que estão disposto a dar.. _- complementou o Nara limpando delicadamente as lágrimas dos olhos turquesas que pareciam mais azuis diante do choro.-_Eu não vou te recriminar, tão pouco deixar de ser seu amigo sua "problemática"._- Ino deixou-se soltar um riso em meio ao choro diante das palavras do moreno - _Estou aqui para o que der e vier.Sou seu melhor amigo lembra?_

_-Obrigada Shika!_

Abraçaram-se mais uma vez como se o gesto fosse o pacto de amizade existente entre os dois. Ino fechou os olhos afundando o rosto no pescoço do amigo, sentindo o perfume gostoso, porém diferente do que o ruivo normalmente usava. A fragrância que Gaara exalava era mais máscula, selvagem e agressiva. Contudo a Yamanaka gostava daquele cheiro que o ruivo exalava.

Era fato, ela não poderia esperar mais de Gaara do que algumas horas de prazer. _"Não se pode esperar mais do que estão disposto a dar!". _Repetiu aquela frase em mente.

-

-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-

-

Depois do almoço a colegial lavou rapidamente a louça com a ajuda de Shikamaru. Trocou de roupa escolhendo uma mais agasalhada para o tempo que começava a mudar tornando uma tarde muito mais fria do que a manhã. Trancou sua humilde casa e despediu-se do amigo na porta. O moreno tomou o caminho da própria casa que ficava a duas ruas depois da amiga. Ino fez o percurso do ponto de ônibus contando as notas de _ienes _que tinha no bolso para pagar a condução.

Precisava ir ao hospital ver o pai, faria dois dias que não o visitava devido a quase todo o seu tempo que Gaara tomava exigindo sua companhia ou obrigando-a a fazer aulas de etiqueta e inglês para que a loira fosse uma acompanhante deslumbrante quando ele precisasse da imagem dela em alguma festa da empresa na qual ele era o dono.

A viagem durou em torno de cinqüenta e cinco minutos, o subúrbio onde Ino morava era longe do _Suna Hana_.Sendo um hospital caro localizava-se em bairro de pessoas ricas.Enquanto o ônibus passava em frente as lindas e luxuosas casas a colegial se perguntou se Gaara morava em alguma delas na qual dividia o teto com uma mulher e filhos.

Nunca chegaram a conversar sobre suas vidas pessoais, quando se encontravam era apenas sexo e algumas conversar banais – mais por parte de Ino, que falava pelos cotovelos, ao contrário de Gaara que passava a maior parte do tempo em silêncio a escutando – Era difícil saber se o empresário turco era casado, noivo ou tivesse ao menos uma namorada. Ele nunca tocara nesse assunto, tão pouco usava aliança. Contudo nos dias de hoje já não se tem tantos casais que utilizam um anel para se considerarem oficialmente comprometidos por isso à falta de uma jóia nos dedos do ruivo não indicava seu estado não comprometido.

" _Espero que essa mulher de respeito com quem ele tenha um compromisso seja uma mocréia!"_praguejou a loira saindo de dentro da condução.Se não estivesse tão alheia aos próprios pensamentos teria reparado que havia sido devorada por todos os olhares masculinos dentro do ônibus.E invejada pelos olhares femininos de jovens que queriam ser tão bonitas quando Ino. _"E que seja ruim de cama!"_ complementou deixando uma careta aborrecida se apossar do semblante jovial e atraente.

Enquanto adentrava o fino hospital alguns enfermeiros e médicos a cumprimentavam amistosos. Homens que pela oportunidade tentavam serem sedutores e simpáticos para assim conquistarem a jovem Yamanaka. Se fosse há alguns meses atrás em sua inocência Ino não entenderia que aqueles homens a desejavam tendo fantasias com ela em suas camas. O tempo, porém em que estava na posição de garota de programa a fizera distinguir perfeitamente cada olhar e sorriso que era lançado em sua direção. Sabia perfeitamente quando um homem estava interessado no que tinha por de baixo das roupas que a cobria ou se estava apenas sendo simpático sem quaisquer segundas intenções. A maioria era um bando de safados que a viam como um lindo corpo que poderiam lhes dar prazer. A natureza masculina era nojenta!Era assim que a colegial pensava.

Andou até o quarto do pai sem precisar de ajuda para localizar. Em sua pequena caminhada até o destino final sorria para si mesma orgulhosa por estar proporcionando aquele lugar digno para Inoichi. Ele não estava mais jogado ao "chiqueiro" que era o antigo hospital na qual estava internado, agora ele recebia o tratamento que merecia, com atenção e com os melhores médicos da cidade. Lá Ino podia ter uma esperança de que seu pai se curaria. Não precisava mais passar noites chorando de que a morte era certa.

Bateu na porta para anunciar sua entrada. Com um sorriso radiante nos lábios entrou no claro e limpo quarto.

_-Boa tarde papai?Está bonitão hoje, vejo que a cada dia está se curando mais rápido. - _comentou animada ao olhar a expressão mais saudável do pai. A cor dos lábios havia voltado assim como o brilho dos cabelos. Inoichi não era mais uma imagem deplorável. - _Trouxe para comemorar seus doces favoritos. Tchan tchan ...Motti!_

_-Ino meu anjo estava sentindo sua falta, pensei que tinha se esquecido de seu velho pai. - _brincou o enfermo homem mirando a sacola de doces, guloso.

_-Desculpe, é que eu tenho trabalhado muito. -_ a jovem retirou os doces de dentro da sacola e depositou as caixinhas sobre o criado mudo perto dos girassóis que enfeitavam o mesmo. Ajudou o pai a se sentar na cama e arrumou um guardanapo sobre as pernas de Inoichi caso ele derrubasse o doce _- Falando nisso não se preocupe quanto à mensalidade do hospital, paguei semana passada._

O senhor Yamanaka arqueou uma sobrancelha desconfiado. Ino era uma boa filha, atenciosa em excesso principalmente depois que ele adquirira tuberculose passara a ser mais rigorosa em cuidar dele. A garota passou mais tempo dentro de um hospital do que em lugares aonde adolescentes normalmente iam, como por exemplo, festas.

Não tinha o que reclamar fora abençoado quando tivera Ino como filha. Por saber exatamente que a filha faria de tudo para ajudá-lo a se curar, a origem do dinheiro que o sustentava naquele hospital de grã-finos era duvidosa.

Não era idiota, sabia que sua filhinha era uma linda garota que aos poucos se tornava uma sedutora mulher. Desejo de muitos marmanjos inclusive homens ricos na qual Ino seria uma presa fácil por estar em um episódio interminável e difícil da vida onde apenas o sofrimento era existente.

Ino escondia. Inoichi desconfiava. Mas antes de ordenar que ela deixasse a vida de mulher comprável de lado queria que a filha admitisse que estivesse se prostituindo para assim não magoá-la fazendo mal juízo do trabalho na qual ela se submetia e atualmente os sustentava. Precisava ter certeza antes que Ino havia realmente virado uma prostituta.

_-Ino eu estou preocupado_. -comentou Inoichi com o doce entre as mãos, contudo sem leva-lo a boca.A filha no entanto devorava o motti deixando a boca suja como uma criança.

_-Com o que?-_ perguntou de boca cheia.

_-Com o seu trabalho._

_-COF COF COF_

Após aquela frase Ino conseqüentemente engasgou. Tossiu até perder o ar. O doce entalado na garganta não descia, não subia e a jovem desejou morrer naquele momento ao ouvir que o pai suspeitava o tipo de trabalho que ela se sujeitava para pagar o hospital na qual Inoichi estava internado_. "Dinheiro sujo!". _Disse para si mesma em pensamento enquanto tentava recobrar a respiração após o pedacinho de doce ter descido goela a baixo.

Tentando fugir do assunto impedindo que a conversa se prolongasse e a máscara de garota casta caísse à colegial tratou de sair o mais depressa possível do quarto na qual o pai repousava.

Colocou a bolsa sobre um dos ombros e com um falso sorriso amarelo disse tentando parecer animada e atrasada para suas obrigações.

_-Falando em serviço me lembrei que hoje é dia que eu faço hora extra. Desculpa papai mais tenho que ir._ – beijou rapidamente a testa do pai e saiu sem ao menos deixar que Inoichi dissesse "tchau".

Com grande tristeza estampada nos olhos azuis Inoichi deixou-se suspirar ao notar o desespero da filha em se desvencilhar do assunto "trabalho" .Cada dia tinha mais certeza de que algum desgraçado cretino podre de rico estava maculando Ino .

-

-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-

-

Já havia escurecido quando Ino decidiu pegar o ônibus de volta para casa. Era uma noite fria sem nuvens nem estrelas, apenas escura e gélida. Por alguma ironia era exatamente assim que a Yamanaka se sentia fria e sem vida. Não imaginou que Gaara faria tanta falta, que um dia sem vê-lo lhe causaria tanta angustia. _"Aquele mercenário filho de uma... Calma relaxa nessa hora ele deve estar se enroscando com outra mulher e nem se lembrando de sua existência."_ A tentativa de se auto-animar acabou piorando fazendo o ciúme surgir em imaginar o empresário Turco com outra. _"Cachorro miserável espero que broche."_ Continuou xingando mentalmente o amante na tentativa de inocular sua frustração em algo.

Não precisava dele. Dizia para si mesma. Existiam muito outros peixes no mar e podia muito bem conseguir dinheiro com outros homens. Retraiu o rosto em uma careta ao imaginar outro lhe tocando. Não era uma idéia muito agradável, contudo se fosse necessário para poder continuar pagando o _Suna Hana_ hospital de elite para Inoichi faria sem receio ou arrependimento. Era a vida de seu pai que estava em risco e não tinha tempo para colocar seus sentimentos em primeiro plano.

Ino além de estar cansada devido à viagem fora obrigada a escutar "Hey gostosa volte aqui." Enquanto descia as escadas do transporte público. Mostrou com gosto o dedo do meio para o depravado rapaz que se vestia igual aos cantores de Rap.

Abraçou o próprio corpo antes de começar a caminhar pelas sujas e escuras ruas do subúrbio. Não era um local seguro muito menos para uma adolescente de exímias curvas. Tentou acelerar os passos, mas por onde quer que olhasse havia grupo de gangues na qual os integrantes faziam questão de mexer com a loira.

Suspirou aliviada quando avistou a própria casa não reparando no luxuoso carro parado próxima ao seu lar. Porém o alivio não durou muito tempo, arregalou os olhos e soltou um gritinho alarmado quando ouviu uma voz provocativa e maliciosa em seu ouvido assim como uma firme mão masculina sobre os seus ombros a puxando com força para trás.

-_Hey gracinha aonde vai com tanta pressa?_

Garotos que não devia ser muito mais velhos - suas idades regulavam em torno de vinte anos - Estavam agrupados como uma matilha de lobos ferozes e sedentos. Ino era a ovelha que saciaria suas sedes de luxuria.

_-Me solta!-_ ordenou com a voz alterada tentando se desvencilhar das ousadas mãos.

_-Vejam só a gatinha é arredia. Vai ser mais gostoso assim. - _comentou um corpulento rapaz brincando com o pircing na língua de forma depravada como se o gesto libertino pudesse revelar suas intenções já evidentes.

Os rapazes se aproximaram todos juntos com a intenção de molestarem a loira de uma forma que ela não pudesse se mexer não facilitando sua fuga. Ino tentava se defender como podia das mãos que começavam a tentar despi-la. Em um gesto de aflição gritou na esperança de alguma alma bondosa ou corajosa lhe ajudasse diante do fatídico episódio que estava preste a acontecer. Estupro coletivo. Era o que aconteceria se não conseguisse escapar dos repugnantes rapazes que pareciam se divertir com o desespero dela diante dos ousados toques sobre seu corpo.

_-Veja só que belas pernas._ - aquele que parecia ser o líder estava com uma das mãos entre as coxas femininas tentando abrir as pernas de Ino para que assim pudesse se encaixar. Passou a língua pelo pescoço da colegial tendo o cuidado de sorver o máximo que conseguia do doce gosto da pele da loira. - _Vou adorar ficar entre suas pernas te fazendo gemer._

_- EU MANDEI ME SOLTAR!-_ agressiva conseguiu esbofetear uma das faces do rapaz que a olhou perplexo tamanha a ousadia de Ino perante o número grande em que ela se encontrava em desvantagem.

_-Oras sua vadiazinha! _

O rapaz retrucou tratando de dar um belo tapa contra o bonito rosto da loira. Ino ficou tonta por alguns segundos devido à força que se chocou em sua face. As lágrimas se formando em seus olhos e o mesmo pensamento de que homens eram nojentos e só a olhavam com intenções carnais. Um filete de sangue lhe escorria no canto dos lábios deixando ali a prova da agressão.

Quando achou que era o fim e a violência iria ser consumada exatamente no meio da rua suja e escura foi puxada do grupo de marginais e em seguida um barulho de tiro disparado contra o céu.

Os rapazes relutantes que pareciam não ter uma arma no momento para se defenderem do desconhecido armado correram agitados em direções qualquer em busca de um refúgio para se esconderem de uma morte certa caso continuassem ali com a intenção de violentarem a colegial.

Chorosa Ino levantou o olhar a fim de visualizar a imagem de seu salvador.

Lá estava o terno cinza alguns mil dólares e a cabeleira ruiva, os olhos claros com o brilho gélido misturado ao de fúria. Gaara estava ali a salvando de um terrível acontecimento.

_-Você?-_ perguntou ainda trêmula sem acreditar imaginando ser alguma miragem ou uma brincadeira de mal gosto de sua própria mente.

_-Sou um homem rico preciso andar prevenido_. - disse rápido justificando o motivo de estar com uma arma na mão. - _Vamos logo!_

Sem qualquer reação Ino deixou-se ser puxado em direção a sua casa. Gesticulava como o empresário turco havia descoberto seu endereço. Não se lembrava de alguma vez ter comentado com o ruivo onde morava tão pouco ter lhe dado o nome da rua onde vivia.

_-Abra a porta Ino ou pretende esperar que aqueles vermes voltem com reforços e nos espanque nesse lugar imundo?_ - a voz ríspida estava extremamente aborrecida, Gaara deixava claro que sua impaciência e mau humor estavam maiores do que de costume.

_-Como descobriu que..._

-_Perguntas depois_. - interrompeu fazendo um diciplinente gesto para que a loira abrisse a porta.

A Yamanaka deixou que o Sabaku adentrasse primeiro na pequena casa. Fechou a porta em seguida tendo o cuidado de trancá-la e fechar as cortinas. Permaneceram na escuridão até que a luz fraca do abajur fosse acesa iluminando parcialmente o local.

Gaara não precisava de muita luminosidade para notar a pobreza do lar da amante. Os móveis desgastados deixavam a madeira velha sem cor e brilho. O sofá com alguns remendos não deveria valer nem cem_ ienes_ tamanha aparência maltratada. As cortinas eram de um tecido que mais parecia ser pano de chão. Não havia rádio ou televisão, eram banalidades muito caras para alguém do nível social dos Yamanaka comprarem. Tudo parecia ter sido comprado em uma loja de usados ou ter sido pego do lixão. Agora entendia os motivos que levaram Ino a entrar para a vida da prostituição.

Apesar de ser uma casa humilde que exalava pobreza ainda sim era limpa e organizada.

_-O que faz aqui?-_perguntou Ino mansa sem qualquer força para discutir.

Terminando a analise sobre o local que se encontrava o Sabaku desviou sua atenção para a garota encolhida no sofá. A luz do abajur refletia sobre a delicada face deixando a mostra o sangue seco no canto dos lábios femininos. Trêmula, com os olhos coberto de lágrimas Ino estava frágil e mais desprotegida do que nunca. Medo do pior, era exatamente esse sentimento que espelhava nos belos olhos turquesa.

"_Se eu não estivesse por perto àqueles bastardos cretinos teriam..." _Gaara não conseguiu concluir aquele pensamento sentindo repulsa e um extremo ódio dos infelizes que tentaram forçosamente tocar em SUA Ino. Sim, Ino era dele e não permitiria que nenhum outro homem a tocasse. Talvez aquele modo de pensar fosse possessivo para não se dizer egoísta, mas o ruivo descobriria ainda naquela noite que se importava muito mais com aquela garota do que imaginava. Perceberia que não era apenas com seu ego masculino que zelava, mas também pelos sentimentos da Yamanaka.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Você me vira a cabeça  
Me tira do sério  
Destrói os planos  
Que um dia eu fiz pra mim  
Me faz pensar  
Porque que a vida é assim...  
-**_

_**-**_

_-Por que não atendeu o celular?Eu te liguei a tarde inteira._

_-Deixei o celular em casa. - _respondeu rápida sem olhar o homem parado a poucos metros de distância.

_-A onde foi?_

_-Eu não te devo satisfação. -_ respondeu malcriada olhando-o pela primeira vez nos olhos desde que haviam entrado na casa. – _Só para refrescar a sua memória você não é mais meu dono._

Ino estava começando a irritá-lo novamente com aquela maneira petulante de se dirigir a ele. Será que ela nunca tomaria consciência que o acordo só terminaria quando ELE quisesse?Definitivamente Gaara não queria, pelo menos não ainda, deixar de tocá-la. _"Garota maldita!"_ Praguejou se dando conta que a loira estava começando a se tornar uma espécie de vício.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Eu sempre vou e volto  
Pros teus braços...  
-**_

_**-**_

Com passos duros e uma expressão atroz tratou de andar até a garota parando em frente a ela. Ino, porém não o olhou, o desafiava fingindo não notar a aproximação ou o semblante aborrecido que estampava no rosto másculo do ruivo.

Sem qualquer paciência Gaara segurou-a pelos braços levantando-a do sofá, com uma das mãos a prendeu firme pela cintura enquanto a outra pousou no queixo obrigando-a olhá-lo.Percebendo que a garota ficaria ali parada sem fazer nada decidiu-se por tomar uma atitude, aproximou seus rosto com o intuito de beijá-la.Evasiva Ino o enxotou se encolhendo no sofá novamente gritando sem qualquer intuito de baixar o tom de voz.

_-Não me toque!O que pensa que vai fazer?Vai me violentar que nem aquele caras tentaram fazer?_ – cuspindo as palavras que tanto a atormentavam finalmente desabafou – _Eu não sou um objeto sexual está me entendendo?Eu tenho sentimentos seu idiota. Eu sou... uma pessoa com ...sentimentos.- _a voz já estava falhada diante da explosão de emoções.

O que Ino pensava afinal?Que ele era um cretino que obrigava jovenzinhas a transar com ele?Não era esse tipo de homem, tão pouco necessitava utilizar esse tipo de artifício. Seduzia quem lhe interessava ou pagava para ter o que queria, contudo NUNCA obrigava uma mulher a fazer o que não desejava. Não era um estuprador.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Você não me quer de verdade  
No fundo eu sou tua vaidade**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_-Que diabos está dizendo Ino?Você sabe que eu nunca te obrigaria a fazer o que não quer. Não sou um nojento que utiliza desses métodos. - _passou a mão nervoso pelos cabelos escarlate sentindo-se péssimo e culpado pela situação presente.

Realmente Gaara não era dessa espécie de homem. Ele poderia ser tudo, frio, insensível, inatingível e até mesmo grosseiro as vezes, contudo nunca a obrigou a fazer nada que não quisesse tão pouco a machucou.Pelo contrário a mimava dando tudo o que ela queria, durante as transas ia de vagar quando ela pedia.Então por que estava com medo dele lhe tocar?Nem mesmo Ino entendia. Talvez fosse o medo de ele descobrir que ela não era tão forte como tentava parecer.

_-Gaara..._ – chamou chorosa. Manso o empresário não respondeu apenas se sentou ao lado dela no sofá esperando a próxima reação - _Me abraça bem forte. - _pediu se aproximando. Rodeou a cintura do ruivo com os braços escondendo o rosto no peitoral masculino sentindo-se protegida no calor daquele corpo.

-

-

_**Eu vivo seguindo teus passos  
Eu sempre estou presa em teus laços  
E é só você chamar que eu vou...**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Não conseguiu fazer outra coisa a não ser atender ao pedido dela. Ino por mais que fosse uma mulher na cama, em outros requisitos ainda sim era uma menina. Uma criança que aos poucos se tornava mulher e no meio de tanta luxúria e maldade começava a ter uma vida onde não conhecia o verdadeiro carinho e afeto. Gaara se sentia culpado por isso, o vilão daquela história que começava a se tornar triste e cruel para uma menina suportar.

Ele a usava e nem uma vez perguntou se ela estava bem ou se era aquilo que realmente desejava. Agora vendo tão de perto aquelas lindas e melancólicas lágrimas percebia que não queria vê-la chorar daquela forma. Por quê?Preferia tentar não descobrir para não se decepcionar com os fortes sentimentos que sabia, porém não admitia sentir por aquela garota.

Por mais que tentasse dizer algo para reconfortá-la, por mais que quisesse dizer algo para que Ino se sentisse segura simplesmente não conseguia. Não era de sua personalidade dizer coisas bonitas, nem ao menos sabia por onde começar. Era homem de ação não de palavras. Devoto do ditado: "Uma ação vale mais que mil palavras!" tentou mostrar a colegial que ele estava ali e a protegeria.

Afetuoso, fez com que a Yamanaka levantasse o rosto. Beijou suave a ferida no canto dos lábios fazendo com que um gemido doloroso acompanhado de um suspiro satisfeito fosse arrancado da loira.

Voluntariamente se sentando sobre o colo do ruivo deixando uma perna de cada lado do corpo masculino Ino se acomodou para iniciar um beijo.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Por que você não vai embora de vez?  
Por que não me liberta dessa paixão?  
-**_

-

Não fora um beijo como os outros, lascivos, depravado e repleto de malicia. Esse era terno e calmo. O sempre apressado e quente homem deixava que a jovem explorasse com lentidão a sua boca. As línguas se entrelaçavam brincando uma com a outra deixando seus gostos se misturarem assim como o desejo de se sentirem fosse passado por aquela carícia de uma maneira mais sutil. Gaara estava gostando daquela maneira nova de sentir Ino.

Não era ele quem guiava era ela. Aprazível deixou as mãos deslizarem pelos botões da camisa branca que ele usava por debaixo do smoking. Um a um abriu os empecilhos que a impedia de tocar os músculos rígidos do torso masculino. Notou o arrepio sobre a pele incrivelmente alva de Gaara quando a ponta de seus dedos contornaram-lhe cada músculo ali esculpido. O ruivo suspirou separando-lhe os lábios para explorar o pescoço da colegial.

Mordidinhas carinhosas que se tornavam chupões deliciosamente delirantes tamanho o cuidado que eram dados.As mãos macias devido a falta de trabalho operário do ruivo acariciavam a cintura fina de Ino por debaixo da blusa que ela usava.

Não estava sendo o início de sexo como das outras vezes, estava sendo diferente e Ino apreciava aquele ato. Sentia-se mais amada com todo aquele cuidado que o amante estava demonstrando.

-

-

_**Por que você não diz que não me quer mais?  
Por que não deixa livre o meu coração?**_

_**-  
-**_

Demoraram-se com as preliminares, tocavam-se com grande curiosidade como se nunca antes tivesse feito amor.Na verdade nunca realmente haviam feito amor, apenas sexo; talvez por isso aquela forma que estavam se beijado e deixando que suas mãos percorressem sobre o corpo um do outro fosse tão diferente e curiosa contudo ainda sim deliciosa.

Minutos depois estavam nus. Ino cavalgando sobre o quadril do amante gemendo deliciada com o calor e a sensação de prazer que fazia seu corpo estremecer. Gaara deslizava as mãos contra a pele da esguia costas da loira, deixando que alguns úmidos fios dourados lhe roçassem contra os dedos. Suas bocas estavam ocupadas em se beijarem desesperadas, contudo os beijos eram sempre interrompidos por gemidos mais arrebatadores impossíveis de se conter.

Em meio ao inferno que era sua vida, Ino descobria o paraíso. Em meio ao vazio que antes continha no coração, Gaara descobria o sentimento.

Já era cedo quando Ino acordou sentindo frio e a falta de um corpo quente para abraçar. Lentamente abriu os olhos, sonolenta bocejou até que notasse o vazio no sofá onde sabia ter passado a noite com seu príncipe ruivo. Levantou-se agitada procurando a imagem do empresário turco pela casa com medo que tudo não tivesse passado de um mero sonho. A noite havia sido perfeita demais para ser real, apesar disso ela ainda queria acreditar que tudo havia acontecido, desde os toques amorosos até mesmo os beijos repleto de gemidos que revelavam muito mais do que apenas prazer.

_-Eu estou aqui. - _soou a voz masculina.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Mas tem que me prender  
Tem que seduzir**_

_**Só pra me deixar louca por você  
-**_

_**-**_

Gaara estava sentado em uma poltrona velha de frente para o sofá impecavelmente vestido e com o semblante bem desperto.Havia acordado há algum tempo,passara a manhã toda ali sentado observando a imagem sensual da loira adormecida.Não tivera coragem de ir embora sendo que ela estava bem ali para seu total deleite.Poderia admirá-la da forma que bem quisesse sem correr o risco dela notar no canto de seus olhos os sentimento ali contido.

"_Droga!"_ Gostava de Ino, mais do que deveria. Não fora simplesmente sexo na noite anterior e como se odiava por isso. Apaixonado?_ "Não por uma prostituta."_ Repetiu para si mesmo tentando se enganar. Era mais fácil viver assim, possuindo-a e a tocando quando bem entendesse e nunca admitindo que realmente gostasse dela.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Só pra ter alguém  
Que vive sempre ao seu dispor  
Por um segundo de amor**_  
(Alcione – Você Me Vira a Cabeça)

-

-

**Continua...**

* * *

**N.A.:** A letra da Alcione simboliza o estado da Ino – podem reparar que Gaara só pensa nela como um fetiche, não a quer realmente (será?), mas se recusa a libertar ela.

Gente! Quanta demora pra postar – mas foi por motivos que fogem ao nosso poder de resolução: Faculdade minha e a falta de um pc da Pirulito Ringo! E eu ando tão ocupada que nem vou responder às reviews desse cap i.i – mal tive tempo de escrever essa N.A (são 00:23, estou escondida no laptop. Amanhã saio de casa 8h e só volto meia-noite, tenho 3 provas e um seminário – entenderam minha vida?) Ser universitária não é mole não – mal durmo, já estou parecendo um panda com duas bolas pretas em volta dos olhos! Mas um panda em decadência, pois quem era gordinha ano passado SECOU! Perdi 8KG desde que entrei na faculdade começo do ano.

Sei que tem leitores aqui que acompanham minha fic "Burned With Desire", outro dia mesmo recebi a review de um me cobrando o cap 7 – Me desculpem, mas vai demorar um pouco – pelo menos mais duas semanas. Além da faculdade, tenho que terminar Love At Second Sight, a tradução de SickDrabbles para HKRevan (pedido da autora!), uma one-shot pela metade, essa fic com a Pirulitinho e Burned! Fora as one-shots que martelam na minha cabeça pedindo por liberdade de expresão! Poxa, os autores ficam meio frustrados quando não conseguem expressar suas idéias – e eu não estou tendo tempo pra isso!

Fiz a N.A enorme pra dar satisfações a vcs – mas não respondi à reviews pq realmente não dava, to super apressada aqui e nem to com a lista de reviews aqui (ou vcs acham que eu decoro todas as reviews? São mais de 20 por cap!)

No mais, só isso!

Brighit Raven Gauthier (23/09/2008)

**N/A:** Yoooooo people! Bom desculpe a demora, mas devido alguns probleminhas de disponibilidade esse capítulo demorou um pouquinho mais para ser postado.Mas enfim ai está e espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e que tenham se emocionado um pouco pelo menos com a situação de vida da Yamanaka que como podem ver não é fácil principalmente agora que ela está apaixonada por um homem que só que uma coisa dela: SEXO!Deve ser duro...literalmente.( ignorem a frase com duplo sentido XD).Aos leitores que acompanham outros fanfics de minha autoria queria avisar que o fic "Nunca fui beijada" será postado em breve, semana que vem se meus cálculos não falharem.Obrigada por acompanharem meu trabalho e da minha parceira tarada Raven.Kissus jaa neh!

Titia Pink Ringo! (23/09/2008)

**Respondendo as Reviews: **( por motivos de força maior eu titia Pink responderei todas as reviews mas não se preocupem titia Raven TARADA ainda ama vocês)

U-Ana:Ahhhh temos uma taradinha por aqui que adora um hentai.Junte-se ao grupo ana-chan nós seres pervos um dia dominaremos o mundo HAHAHAHAHAHA.Ok abafa esse momento psicoticamente pervertido.Não se preocupe baby não existe apenas você e sua cabecinha perva aqui pelo menos nessa página de reviews só tem pervertidos haha além das autoras do fanfic claro.Tentaremos atualizar mais rápido mas como infelizmente eu e a Raven taradona temos alguns probleminhas e uma vida estudantil difícil as atualizações demoram um pouquinho.Contudo espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo para compensar a demora, daqui pra frente o drama vai começar feroz e mordaz muita coisa de ruim vai acontecer e claro reviravoltas que chegaram a assustar os leitores. ( você quase teve gatinhos de ansiedade? Céus você é humana ou é um bicho?XD cada coisa que eu leio que acabo ganhando meu dia de tanto rir hahaha).Kissus até o próximo capítulo.

Hyuuga ALe: Ahhhhh eu detesto Neji e Tenten,principalmente por que sou fã doentia do Hyuugacest e do casal Lee.LOVE.Tenten.Infelizmente você nunca vai ler um fic de minha autoria com o Neji correndo atrás da Tenten, eu simplesmente não suporto os dois juntos, não chego nem a ler fic dos dois.Bom já que você ama o Neji apenas com a Tenten futuramente você vai precisar pular algumas partes do fanfic XD só não te conto o não te falo o motivo por que acho que você desconfia hahaha.

Amo Ino e Gaara mas ultimamente estou com uma tara absurda por InoXShino e claro InoXShika.Não me pergunte o porque!Bom kissus até o próximo capítulo.

Papillon Holie: A intenção é abordar a realidade, não ser um fanfic tão fofinho e cheio de fantasia e final feliz.A idéia é chocar mostrar que nem sempre uma pessoa tem uma vida de conto de fadas.Além de sair do velho clichê de fanfics com finais feliz.Respondendo a sua pergunta.Eu pelo menos nunca assisti hentai contudo já joguei RPG desse gênero e claro yaoi também mas um dia eu ainda assistirei uma fita hentai só para dizer que eu nunca vi um anime mais caliente.Quanto a Raven eu desconfio que essa tarada tem uma coleção de fitas pervas

O Gaara realmente está bancando o possessivo mas você tem que relevar ele é um riquinho mimado que acha que pode comprar tudo e lógico tem a idéia de que se ele pagou é dono.Ele não vai entender que o Shika é apenas amigo.O ciúmes do ruivo ainda vai causar grandes problemas no fanfic.Temari aparecerá mais para frente com essa sua ganância mercenária XD eu achei engraçada a parte revoltada dela.Nesse fanfic o Gaara é uma ironia com com a Ino de "A princesinha" aqui ele é o gastador.Kissus até o próximo capítulo adorei sua review bem original caramelo.

Uchiha Mariana:Hahaha poxa isso sim é leitora fiel, obrigada por estar lendo nosso fanfic eu e a Raven ficamos feliz com sua atenção.Somos carentes de comentários sabe e nós adoramos quando alguém vem e nos dias que quer a continuação de algum capítulo.Mas claro que desconfio que metade de você só está lendo esse fanfic por causa das cenas inapropriadas para menores de dezoito anos ahahhaha!Bom espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo kissus jaa neh.

Yumi Shinomori: Bom infelizmente eu não gosto de todas as meninas de Naruto.Não suporto a Sakura e apenas tolero a Tenten quando ela ta se pegando com o Lee.A Temari ela não faz diferença já a Hinata e a Ino eu adoro.XD ta obvio isso neh?Respondendo a sua pergunta terá cenas violentas sim mas não por parte do Gaara. Kissus jaa neh!

Larissa-05: Eh a Ino tinha uma queda por loiros agora no cardápio dela só entra ruivos hahahaha.

Deby20: Oh obrigada por elogiar.Eu e a Raven estamos nos esforçando para transformar esse fanfic em uma obra prima.É difícil mas estou sentindo que a aceitação do público a cada dia aumenta.

Hahahaha poxa se o Inoichi tomasse os remédios e não perguntasse a filha onde ela conseguiu o dinheiro ai não teria todo o drama necessário.Foi mais pelo bem do fanfic por que se dependesse de mim ele tinha morrido no primeiro capítulo XD ok eu sou malvada. Kankurou será nosso vilão e bom já tem um destino certo não vou revelar ainda mas creio que no capítulo quatro ou cinco você irá entender a importância do personagem e suas intenções depravadas.Há há kissus jaa neh!

Pandora Potter-jm:Ohhhhhhhhhh a leitora mais fiel que eu tenho.Tá em todos os meus fanfic que chego a ficar emocionada quando eu leio alguma reviews sua.Sempre é uma das mais criativas e que me faz rir por horas.A parceria Ringo e Raven realmente ficou melhor do que esperávamos, nossas mentes pervertidas trabalhando juntos é uma hemorragia nasal. ( se eu soubesse que a Raven era tão perva tinha sugerido a parceria muito antes).

Bom a Ino até teria procurado um trabalho mais digno se tivesse tempo para conseguir o dinheiro mais o Inoichi estava lá cuspindo o pulmão a cada tosse. XD Mas realmente foi muita sorte encontrar o Gaara assim logo de cara todo lindo e gostoso e cheio de dinheiro pra dar.Aposto se fosse eu ia ser um velho barrigudo usando dentadura e a pele enrugada.( e que precisaria de viagra para ficar excitado) ¬¬" abafaaaaaa!

Está começando a me assustar esse monte de "se fosse eu..." to sentindo que você queria ser a Ino e ser a "mascotinha" particular do Gaara. ( até eu queria).

O Kankurou quer muito mais do que dar uns pegas na Ino, ele quer simplesmente COMER a Ino em todas as posições e lugares existentes na face da terra. ( perdão pelo modo chulo).Bom kissus jaa neh.

Lizinha-chan:Mais uma que aprova o fanfic.Bom Ino de vagaba foi por que ela não teve opção e agora apaixonada pelo Gaara ela não vai querer mesmo sair dessa vida de objeto sexual.Kissus jaa neh!

Hyuuga Ana-chan:Uhhh o Gaara possessivo é TUDO DE BOM.Vai Gaara pega a Ino! XD eu adoro ceninhs de "você é minha e ninguém tasca".Kankurou além de mau é depravado e a Temari é TOTAL medonha, mas ela pode ser boazinha se você pagar.Eu também prefiro os ruivos entra pro clube.Kissus jaa neh!

harumi y: Sabe o cofre do tio patinhas?Então o Gaara todo dia nada em um cofre parecido. ( e o mão de vaca só paga 2,500 pra Ino por noite.Pão duro!).Oh alguém que achou a Temari engraçada e não medonha yes, minha intenção realmente era deixar ela comédia e não assustadora.O Kankurou é a maça podre da família.XD

Como você mesmo citou o Shikamaru descobriu como a Ino estava conseguindo dinheiro assim que viu a quantidade de coisas cara que ela tem incluindo os vestidos que uma pobre coitada como eu nunca teria dinheiro para comprar.

Bom se o Gaara quiser utilizar sua selvageria em mim eu não negaria mesmo se fosse de menor ". Quanto ao Kankurou ele não seguiu o Gaara tava lá mesmo com outra mulher hahaha TARADO.É o Kankurou quer pegar a Ino, de frente por trás de quatro.Sacou?XD

Respondendo suas duas perguntinhas. Não terá hentai em todos os capítulos. Esse por exemplo foi apenas insinuante e bem leve.A segunda pergunta, terá hentai com o Neji, a Hinata aparecerá no fanfic mas não vou dizer se os dois farão par romântico ou não por que vai estragar a surpresa.Kissus jaa neh!

Aredhel Luthor:Antes tarde do que nunca baby XD fico feliz que tenha comentado.O tema é triste e a história também será triste, eu como amante do drama adoro esse tipo de tema hahaha.O Kankurou vai jogar muito mais do que areia no relacionamento deles.Bom a cenas de sexo foi a Raven quem escreveu hahahaha perva neh?Kissus jaa neh.

Lua Evangeline: Você não mandou review no primeiro capítulo mas mandou para o segundo o que vale é a intenção.Você é masoquista?Aposto que tu adoraria um Gaara com chicotinho mandando a vítima gemer. – hemorragia nasal- Quanto a personalidade da Ino ela será meio inocentinha só até o capítulo cinco depois as coisas mudam e a velha e escandalosa Yamanka entrara em ação.Kissus jaa neh.

Y Joker: o/ eu não te conheço nunca te vi em um fanfic meu antes mas seja bem vinda a essa saga de drama e muito sexo.Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.Kissus já neh.

Meygan Kaname: Claro que adoramos hentai mas que tenha sentido e um enredo por trás se não acaba sendo mais uma putaria sem sentido no fanfic net.Depois que teríamos esse fanfic quem sabe outro projeto apareça.A possessão do Gaara sobre a Ino acho que chega a ser doentia, na verdade é só o jeito mimado do riquinho ruivo.Se ele paga ele é dono assim funciona a cabecinha mercenária dele.Obrigada por comentar kissus já neh.

Lepi-chan: Obrigada por estar acompanhando mais um fanfic na qual eu participo escrevendo.Espero que a cada capítulo fique mais ansiosa com a espera dos próximos capítulos.Kissus jaa neh.

Gaby.Sedrez: Puto é pouco para aquele depravado do Kankurou ele é um cretino que vai fazer a Ino sofrer.Bom eu conheço como Inoichi mas caso seja Inochi abafa erro de conhecimento.

Eu estou estudando, e muito agora final de novembro acaba meu curso.Final de semana vou na casa da minha tia que tem net e coloco um pouco dos meus fanfic em dias.( e claro as vezes uso a lan house mas tava ficando pobre com esse último item).Ohhhhhhhh você mataria suas autoras?Cara cada leitor homicida que aparece!Kissus jaa neh XD

Kurenai Vampiry:Mais uma pervertida na área.Hahahaha claro que você não iria perder um fic hentai pessoas pervas contam os dias para ler putaria.O Gaara ciumento é um charme e o Kankurou é um tarado que se excita vendo playboy no banheiro da empresa XD olha só o que ele faz na hora do trabalho.Hahaha kissu jaa neh!

Sabaku no Inoxinha Sama: A parceria ReR será constante se os leitores sempre mandarem reviews, ficaremos empolgadas e satisfeita com o resultado do fanfic consequentemente idéias para novos projetos surgiram.Entra na fila baby muita gente quer ser propriedade particular do Gaara. HAHAHA eu não sou tão tarada minha parceira é mais diabólica quando se trata de depravação, mas ninguém acredita.( esse fanfic é meu xodó meu sonho em só escrever depravação).Ohhh quanto a sua pergunta sobre o Kankurou é segredo se não estraga o fic.Kissus jaa neh!

FranHyuuga:Hemorragia nasal neh? A trama com muito carinho eu e a Raven passamos madrugadas de finais de semana montando para os leitores.Embora o fanfic tenha sido inspirado em outro a trama ocorre de maneira diferente.( para não virar um plágio) Espero que não tenha ficado muito OOC a personalidade dos personagens, principalmente por que na segunda fase a Ino vai ser a mesma menina arredia e provocativa como na maioria dos fanfics.

Ahhhh safadinha sabia que não ia deixar de comentar no hentau. XD a putaria que é bom neh? ahahahaha!Kankurou realmente vai aprontar, e coisas da mesa contudo só lendo para saber ou maquinando na cabecinha coisas do mal que o Sabaku mais velho pode acabar fazendo contra a Ino e o Gaara.Kissus jaa neh!

Supr.pussycat: Sempre tarada cat-chan sabe como é faz parte do trabalho se não tiver uma ceninha quente pelo menos o fanfic não podera ser considerado meu ou com alguma parceria junto a mim.Detesto essas coisas água com açúcar que só fica nos beijinhos.Fanfic fluffly não faz meu gênero resumindo.O Gaara ta totalmente possessivo neh?O Homem com geniozinho ruim, mas caí entre nós qualquer uma gostaria que ele fosse o "dono" de nosso corpo XD ah até imagino o tipo de coisas que ele iria querer fazer, claro todas depravadas hahahahaha.Ohhhhhh o Kankurou vai aprontar para cima do Gaara e da Ino claro afinal ele é o nosso vilão na primeira parte do fanfic.Digamos que hentai não será exatamente em todos os capítulos alguns serão apenas mais insinuantes para não ficar aquela coisa só sexo. ( hahahah sua perva nem vem botar a culpa em mim de suas safadezas).Kissus jaa neh!

Erica W.M: Hahahah Eri-chan lembro-me de sua primeira review em um fanfic meu, você não era tão safada assim por hentai o que diabos aconteceu com você?ESTÁ CORROMPIDA!Ahhhh o orinal é lindo não é?Aquele casal é o meu preferido yaoi contando com todos os animes, eu chorei que nem um bebê quando li aquela obra prima.Apesar de estarmos tirando a Idéia daquela fanfic a maioria das coisas está tomando um rumo diferente do nosso. ( melhor assim pra não sermos cusadas de plágio).Bom kissus jaa neh!

Pouppe De Luxe: Pouuuuuu-channnnn! Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior espero que esse também tenha sido do seu agrado.Hahahah realmente acho que não vou conseguir fazer você amar um fanfic mais do que "A princesinha " neh? Droga como eu sou uma pessoa que desiste fácil já estou sem anime de fazer você gostar mais desse fanfic do que o GaaraXIno máfia!A frase que você citou no capítulo anterior também foi a Raven que bolou, to falando ela é um gênio da safadeza doi a melhor parceria que eu fiz na minha vida. ( até agora foi a única XD mas eu sei que não poderia encontrar melhor).o Gaara está MARA nesse fanfic gostoso com esse jeitinho de "Eu sou o dono sacou? Agora deita nessa cama!" Hahahahahah o Gaara falando sacanagem é difícil de imaginar mas acho que não seria impossível entre quatro paredes.Fala sério ele também é homem e é humano não ficria mudo durante uma transa.AHHHHHHHHHHHHH A MÚSICA É LINDA NEH?Cara eu sou viciada na música desse fanfic e tipo tem tudo aver com aqueles dois.Eu escuto 24 horas por dia para você ter uma idéia.Kissus jaa neh!

Erika Simoes: Quando eu era criança assistia " Pink e o cérebro" e minha meta era dominr o mundo.Quanto a Raven acho que desde pequena ela assitia filme des sacanagens! ¬¬ você faria um longa desse nível pervo?Cara você é anormal!Kissus jaa neh!

Yami-Takashima: Uhhhhhhh que massa não acredito que você passou a gostar do casal só por causa do fanfic?Poxa ísso nos deixa feliz,espero que continue gostando ainda mais do casal no decorrer do fanfic.Kissus jaa neh!

Niiy.Kyst: Obrigada por ter apreciado a parceira ela realmente promete ser de arrazar e claro abalar geral esse fanfic.Kissus jaa neh!

Lira Kuran: O enredo é um dos principais motivos desse fanfic ser um dos preferidos que eu escrevi, adoro temas polêmicos. XD ah sabe por causa do meu rotulo de tarada dos outros fanfics que eu fiz ninguém acredita que minha parceira é mais tarda do que eu, mas sério eu vou provar um dia que ela ganh de mil a zero quando o assunto é depravação.( só para constar as frases hiper pervas foi ela que escreveu).Desculpa pelo capítulo anterior não ter respondido sua review a culpa é minha titi Pink, eu postei o fanfic sem ver que mais algumas pessoas tinham comentado.PERDÃO!Kissus e obrigada por comentar.

luciaalmeida: XD desculpa mas no final das contas eu demorei para postar neh? é que eu e minha parceira tivemos um probleminha por isso a demora.Mas está ai o capítulo três espero que a demora tenha compensado.Kissus jaa neh.

Pii.rulita-chan: Hahahah tudo bem não precisa ter tanta criatividade apenas mande uma review dizendo se o fanfic está bom ou não para que eu e a Raven saibamos se está apreciando ou não o conteúdo.Obrigada por ter comentado mesmo ssim kissus ja neh!

'Doux Poupee: Bom é que todo mundo acha só por que o Gaara não teve uma infância muito boa ele é um cubo de gelo na cama.PQP eu não concordo, ele é homem é humano e entre quatro paredes libera seu lado pervo, creio que isso seja com qualquer um até mesmo com alguém como a Hinata que desmaia a cada cinco segundos. ( por que a Hinata entrou no assunto? XD eu sou louca).E bom a Ino mesmo sendo atirada acredito que com dezesseis anos e virgem não seria lá a garota fataly de sempre.Contudo na segunda prte do fanfic as coisas vão mudar, na verdade a Ino vai mudar e será a sensual e provocativa de sempre. ( mas até lá ela já será mais velha e terá experiência sexuais suficientes para ser safada).Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também kissus jaa neh!

Sabaku no Gabi: Hahahaha leitores pervas é o que mis tem por aqui entre para o grupo.Bom obrigada por ter comentado espero que goste dos próximos capítulos e que tenha gostado desse kissus jaa neh!


	4. Funerailles

**Disclaimer:** Beatas, padres e vovós, agradeçam aos céus que os personagens e lugares citados não nos pertencem, mas pertencem ao Kishimoto no baka. Se nos pertencessem, Itachi estaria vivo, Sakura estaria morta e o mangá serviria como um veículo de propagação hentai para acabar com a inocência do mundo.

**Sumário:**Por obra do destino, um rico empresário cruza o caminho de uma jovem que, em meio às dificuldades, faz uma tentadora proposta que marcou para sempre suas vidas. "O senhor gostaria de me comprar por uma noite?"** (U.A)**

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA

* * *

_**Importante: **__Esse fic foi inspirado em __**All The Pain Money Can Buy**__ feito por__** Blanxe**__. Qualquer frase ou acontecimento parecido não é um mero acaso. Devido a isso escrevo aqui os créditos a autora que por sinal fez o melhor fic que já li._

_Casal yaoi: DuoXHeero (anime Gundan Wing)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Legenda:**

Era a terceira vez que olhava para o relógio naquela noite – **Narração normal**

_-O senhor gostaria de me comprar por uma noite?- _**Fala normal**

**-Eu não quero saber, venha AGORA! – Voz ao telefone**

"_Esse cara gostou mesmo de mim!"_** - Pensamentos.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo –** Mudança de tempo e espaço**

**

* * *

**

**_J'aurais tant voulu ne jamais exister_**

_(Eu realmente desejo nunca ter existido)_

_**Ni jamais avoir cru pouvoir aimer**_

_(Nem mesmo ter pensado que podia amar)_

(Dark Sanctuary - Cet Enfer Au Paradis)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Quanto custa seu amor?**

-

_Por Pink Ringo & Brighit Raven_

-

**Capítulo Quatro – **_Funerailles_

Não era rica, porém tinha uma condição de vida muito melhor do que da melhor amiga. Sua família era estável e completa. Seu pai e sua mãe moravam juntos como um casal feliz repleto de saúde e amor. Era dotada de uma inteligência que lhe permitia ser uma das melhores alunas do terceiro ano de sua escola. Obvio que passaria na faculdade sem muitos problemas. Seu destino em ser médica era algo previsível em seu promissor futuro.

Sakura era bonita na medida do possível, mas não o suficiente para ofuscar Ino. Isso definitivamente irritava a Haruno. Talvez nunca realmente tivesse apreciado a presença daquela que chamava de melhor amiga, apenas a suportava por que queria um pouco daquela atenção que involuntariamente a loira chamava para si. Pensava: Se andasse com a Yamanaka por apenas quinze minutos pelo menos poderia receber o olhar de admiração de todos. Mera ilusão! Aquela pobretona burra que só tinha uma bela aparência sempre era a primeira a ser chamada para as festas, entrar em grupos de trabalhos e ser pedida em namoro pelos rapazes. Só naquele ano seis rapazes já haviam se declarado a Ino, incluindo veteranos.

_Inveja. _Esse era o sentimento que dominava Sakura toda vez que pensava na melhor amiga. Uma amizade camuflada que no fundo era uma mera farsa. A colegial de cabelos róseos não se contentava em viver as sombras do brilho de Ino. Queria mais!Necessitava ser melhor que a loira para que seu ego inflasse. Ser superior a Yamanaka se tornara uma meta.

Naquela manhã decidira ir para escola sozinha. Em sua caminhada refletia sobre aquela "amizade" que a sufocava. Desde o dia que conhecera a loira se sentia engasgada em não poder ser melhor no requisito que mais apreciava. Perguntava-se: Como alguém que não tinha absolutamente nada conseguia ter tudo o que Sakura queria?Não fazia o menor sentido aquela indagação.

A colegial de cabelos róseos reclamava de barriga cheia, fazia parte de sua personalidade querer se sentir superior em todos os requisitos e infelizmente para sua agonia havia um que NUNCA conseguiria ganhar de Ino: BELEZA.

Aquele pequeno detalhe tão fútil era mais importante que a amizade da Yamanaka para a Haruno. Por mais que fosse cretino de sua parte admitir, sabia que havia saboreado ter visto o estado deplorável da amiga no dia anterior. Maldosamente esperava ver a loira no mesmo estado desleixado.

Como se seus pensamentos ruins chamassem aquela que lhe fazia nutrir tanta cobiça a imagem reluzente de Ino surgiu mais bonita do que nunca saindo de um luxuoso carro preto na qual provavelmente somente um milionário seria dono.

Os cabelos loiros sempre presos estavam soltos e lhe caiam pelo corpo em uma cascata dourada que ofuscava a visão tamanho brilho dos fios. Os olhos azuis estavam expressivos como se o mundo fosse perfeito e não existisse nada que lhe pudesse fazer infeliz. O sorriso rosado chamava a atenção deixando-se cativar aqueles em volta. Admirar a brancura dos dentes perfeitos era inevitável. Bonita e sensual sem precisar se esforçar. Essa era a essência de Yamanaka Ino, nascera com o dom de atrair olhares masculinos. Tinha a façanha de cativar a todos até mesmo garotas que se sentiam intimidas perante a sua aparência impecavelmente sedutora.

As grandes esmeraldinas visualizava com atenção a cena com uma grande inveja e indagação estampada em seu semblante. Invídia por Ino ter se reerguido tão rápido e estar mais bonita do que em todos os outros dias. Indagava para saber quem era o lindo homem de terno que lhe beijava nos lábios com certo pudor deixando claro a todos que olhavam a cena de que aquela colegial era seu território e quem tentasse ultrapassar a cerca teria grandes problemas.

Um homem intimidador e atraente que chamava a atenção de todos os olhares femininos. De Sakura não era diferente. Por alguns segundos também desejou ser beijada pelo ruivo e possuir o prazer de ter os lábios tocados daquela maneira.

Teria passado mais tempo sonhando caso não estivesse tão interessada em saber quem era o individuo misterioso de semblante indiferente, olhos gélidos, cabelos rubros e pose imponente.

_-Quem quer que seja eu vou descobrir. - _disse a Haruno para si sem conseguir tirar os olhos esmeraldinos de cima da imagem do empresário Turco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ela era como uma flor do campo que nascera em meio ao deserto por ironia do destino. Todo o dia lutava para sobreviver, uma gota de água que fosse já era o suficiente para que pudesse continuar a respirar em meio a toda a areia. Assim se contentava com pouco apesar de sonhar com muito.

Gaara era o seu deserto. A cada dia testava-a até onde ela agüentava a secura das areias que significavam nada menos que as ações sempre tão distantes dele. A colegial era resistente e muito mais forte do que imaginava, contudo uma hora a flor poderia murchar. Nada é para sempre e durável. Principalmente quando não se cuida.

Com esses pensamentos que passaram a assombrá-lo decidira por assim começar a tratá-la com mais cuidado. Depois da noite anterior na qual fizeram amor como dois apaixonados era difícil continuar tentando manter a barreira entre de sentimentos em relação a Ino. A necessidade de ficar mais tempo com ela aumentava a cada novo segundo. Necessitava senti-la como um fumante precisava dar uma tragada de nicotina.

Naquela manhã resolvera leva - lá a escola para mostrar que a loira não estava sozinha. Havia alguém a qual ela pertencia esse alguém era Sabaku no Gaara.O ciúmes crescia assim como os sentimentos e o empresário achava que aquela era a hora de mais pessoas saberem que o turco não perdoava quem pisavam em seu território.

_-Vou mandar o motorista vir te buscar no final de sua aula. - _não era uma pergunta e sim um comunicado. O ruivo não correria o risco de que sua "propriedade" fosse novamente atacada.

_-Nunca precisei de uma escolta para voltar para minha casa_. – com as mãos na cintura e a voz petulante a Yamanaka contestou. – _Não vai ser agora que as coisas vão mudar._

Ela ainda teimava em não entender que era ele quem mandava. Regras eram escritas por Gaara e seriam aplicadas de acordo com as vontades dele até o dia em que não necessitasse mais de Ino para suas necessidades. Aquele contudo não era o momento , ainda precisava MUITO dela.

-_Eu não perguntei se você quer ou não. Só estou te informando que meu motorista vai lhe_ levar para casa. - com a voz ríspida e um olhar ameaçador complementou antes que a colegial abrisse a boca para complementar. _– Esteja aqui Ino!Não ouse me desobedecer._

Não era um bom momento para entrar em uma discussão com o empresário por muitos motivos. O primeiro era pelo fato de estarem em frente à escola repleto de outros estudantes. Caso alguém ouvisse a conversa e suspeitasse do tipo de relacionamento que tinha com o Sabaku as coisas poderiam ser levadas a polícia com um inquérito de pedofilia.

O segundo motivo era tão importante quanto o primeiro, principalmente por se relacionar aos sentimentos da Yamanaka. Havia acabado de fazer as pazes com o ruivo, estava feliz e satisfeita com a noite anterior na qual se sentira correspondida em relação ao amor que nutria pelo homem mais velho apesar dele não ter dito qualquer declaração que mencionasse um "eu te amo!". Estragar o momento seria o mesmo que pedir para ser torturada.

O terceiro era que talvez ele estivesse certo em querer escoltá-la. Ainda arrepiava-se ao se lembrar do que quase havia acontecido. Sentia nojo, medo e agonia ao imaginar outro homem a tocando, possuindo-a.

Admitia para si mesma que havia se tornado um domínio de Gaara. Não se importava em ser rotulada assim o tanto que pudesse ficar ao lado dele.

Com um sorriso felino colocou a cabeça dentro da janela do carro, aproximou os lábios da orelha do empresário e fez questão de deixar o hálito quente bafejar a cartilagem daquela região do corpo masculino. Atiçava-o de maneira sapeca! Ino notava a respiração de Gaara ficar mais pesada devido a excitação em relação aquele pequeno mas estimulante ação.

_- Eu aceitaria uma carona se certo ruivo muito sexy viesse me buscar. -_ lidibinosa mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha masculina conseguindo enfim arrancar um suspiro mais alto do ruivo. Ino aprendera fácil como seduzir um homem, bastava ser ela mesma. - _Sexo antes do almoço! Depois de uns bons amassos poderíamos apreciar uma comida juntos._

Era uma proposta MUITO tentadora. Deixou um meio sorriso escorregar em seus lábios ao escutar a voz feminina manhosa pedindo a presença dele para compartilharem mais alguns momentos de prazer. A língua passando por seu pescoço como se aquele gesto pudesse convencê-lo. Convenceria caso a responsabilidade do trabalho não falasse mais alto.

_-Vou viajar essa tarde a trabalho._ – comentou o ruivo sendo direto fazendo a loira se afastar o suficiente para quebrar o deleitoso contato entre eles. O turco praguejou por ter estragado o momento exatamente quando recebia uma carícia tão gostosa. - _Vou ficar três dias fora. Será uma viajem rápida._

_-Por que não me contou antes? - _Ino parecia ter levado uma paulada. Gaara iria viajar e somente a comunicava naquele momento. Como odiava aquele descaso dele em relação a ela. _"Ruivo cretino!". _Somente podia xingá-lo mentalmente nessas situações. Três dias era muito tempo.

_-Eu não preciso lhe dar satisfação sobre a minha vida_. – respondeu ríspido involuntariamente. Pedir para que Gaara mudasse totalmente seu jeito prepotente e áspero em relação a ela seria desejar muito. O mesmo que ansiar por sol em plena noite.

A Yamanaka se afastou do carro. Abaixou a cabeça e mordeu os lábios impedindo que o choro lhe subisse até os olhos. Prometera a si mesma que não choraria mais na frente dele. Mostrar que tudo nele lhe afetava tanto era humilhante e mais um motivo para que o empresário pisasse em seus sentimentos. Havia cansado de chorar por alguém que só sabia lhe descartar quando não queria alguns minutos de sexo.

_-Ok então vá com Deus seu idiota estúpido!_ – falou controlando a voz de choro. Gritou aquelas palavras virando-se para caminhar em direção ao portão do colégio.

_-Ino venha aqui!_ – chamou o ruivo autoritário. Dera-se conta do modo rude que havia tratado a Yamanaka e o quanto aquilo a magoara. Como odiava aquele gênizinho difícil da colegial. Entretanto amava poder tocar naquela garota e ouvi-la gemer entregue perante seus toques lascivos e cheio de desejos.

-_Não!- _caminhando com passos duros sem olhar para trás a loira continuou o seu caminho praguejando Gaara e todas as suas gerações ruivas de homens maravilhosos e hipnotizantes – _Que você se divirta na sua viajem. Espero que arrume outro brinquedinho para se divertir por que eu vou SUMIR me entendeu?- _ameaçava por impulso, pela raiva e magoa.

O empresário não esperou a Yamanaka dar mais nenhum passo. Saiu do carro e a puxou com força sem se importar com os olhares de alguns dos alunos que miravam a cena assustados. Ino tentava se desvencilhar das mãos fortes e pálidas que a puxava pelo braço bruscamente até o luxuoso carro preto. Por mais que tentasse se soltar, Gaara era mais forte e parecia empenhado em fazê-la obedecê-lo.

_-Me solta seu grosso ou eu vou gritar!–_ ameaçava apesar de temer os olhares repressores dos colegas de escola que imaginavam mil e uma respostas para aquela situação: Ino sendo arrastada sem qualquer delicadeza por um homem ruivo bem mais velho e de aparência burguesa.

Abriu violento a porta de trás do carro, jogou a Yamanaka com força sobre o banco. O grito de raiva da colegial foi abafado pela sirene do sinal que comunicava que estava na hora da aula começar. Os alunos que admiravam a cena perplexo e curiosos em saber quem era o empresário que subjugava Ino daquela maneira, nenhum mais havia restado, todos sem exceção entraram na escola.

Fechou a porta do carro, trancou-a para que a loira não pudesse fugir. Rápido averiguo se todos os outros alunos haviam adentrado a escola. - mesmo que houvesse alguém ainda tentando olhá-los não conseguiriam com o vidro escuro. – Voltou a admirar a irritada jovem que tentava destrancar a porta do outro lado e assim fugir.

_-A onde pensa que vai?Eu mandei ficar!- _O Sabaku puxou-a pelas coxas fazendo com que a colegial abrisse as pernas para que ele pudesse se acomodar entre elas. Fora um gesto brusco típico da maneira selvagem e arredia que Gaara gostava na hora do sexo.

_-O que pensa que vai fazer seu imbecil?Eu vou gritar está me ouvindo?_ – queria muito senti-lo tocá-la. Seriam três longos dias de total abstinência daquele homem, contudo ainda estava contristada com a maneira que ele lhe tratara alguns minutos atrás.

_-__ Grite meu nome até perder a voz__. -_ com habilidade as mãos masculinas que antes grosseiramente prendiam os delicados pulsos femininos deslizaram daquela região para adentrar as vestes da colegial fazendo-a se arrepiar com o contato que se iniciaria. Mais um momento de prazer que compartilharia com aquele homem. Mais uma vez ele gozaria dentro dela demarcando território. – _Eu vou fazer com que o orgasmo te consuma tamanho prazer que você vai sentir. Terá motivos suficientes para gritar então grite!- _terminou pronunciando algumas sacanagens.

Ino não tivera tempo para rebater apenas murmurar um sonoro "hum" deliciado quando o ruivo prendeu o lábio inferior dela entre os dentes puxando-o para chupá-lo. Gaara passou a língua provocante contornando a boca da amante até que a colegial perdesse a paciência e roubasse um beijo feroz onde as línguas brigavam freneticamente por espaço e os dentes mordiscavam toda a extensão da carne dos lábios. Possessos e agressivos expressando a saudades que já os dominava antes mesmo da separação.

Imaginava que enquanto ela estaria ali o esperando voltar dessa viagem de negócios o amante poderia contratar uma prostituta para satisfazê-lo no local onde estivesse esquecendo completamente de Ino. Se não tivesse a colegial por perto era só pagar outra para ter prazer por alguns instantes. Isso fora o que o empresário sempre deixou bem claro desde que contratara a loira para o trabalho de satisfazê-lo carnalmente: Ele poderia ter outras mulheres se quisesse, ela poderem poderia apenas se deitar com ele!Como pensar nisso irritava-a.

Parando o beijo de súbito a loira rodeou a cintura do ruivo com as pernas querendo prende-lo a si. Com a voz de uma adolescente apaixonada pediu doce.

_-Me promete que você não vai procurar outras durante esses três dias?_

_-Não posso prometer isso. – _respondeu rápido sem ao menos pensar na hipótese de atender aquele pedido. Voltou a tocar a colegial dessa vez dando uma atenção especial a pele arrepiada do pescoço. Marcava ali um chupão que demoraria pelo menos dois dias para desaparecer. O ego do empresário subia a cada gemido que a amante exclamava, a cada abraço, a cada beijo desesperado que ela roubava.

_-Por favor..._ – não era apenas um pedido era muito mais. Ino implorava!

Mais uma vez se humilhava por alguém que jamais se ajoelharia perante ela. Subjugava-se daquela maneira como um mero objeto todas as vezes que Gaara ordenava e sem nunca reclamar. Sempre se deitou com o ruivo pensando primeira mente no prazer dele e por último em seu próprio. Só daquela vez queria algo em troca: Fidelidade. Será que seu significado era tão pequeno assim para não poder pedir ao menos isso?

_-Não vamos trocar os papéis Ino. - _puxando a loira pelos cabelos com força na intenção de fazê-la arquear o pescoço e deixar a região acessível para sua boca voraz Gaara em meio às mordidas selvagens colocou um ponto final aquela conversa. –_ Entenda de uma vez por todas, você é minha, mas eu não ou seu. Você é quem me deve fidelidade!_

O empresário Turco somente conseguia fazer comentários infelizes em relação à Ino. Nada romântico muito menos que indicasse alguma espécie de sentimentos por menor que fosse. Gaara não se importava em magoá-la!Fora essa a conclusão que Ino chegara.

Para a surpresa do ruivo que imaginou que a Yamanaka lhe empurraria de cima dela e iniciaria uma nova discussão a loira apenas sorriu. O típico sorriso de decepção de alguém que ouviu o que menos queria escutar. Isso afetou o empresário muito mais do que qualquer crise de choro ou briga que acontecesse naquele momento. Era um cretino idiota que magoava alguém que nutria os mais sinceros sentimentos por ele. Sentimentos puros nos quais era indigno de receber. Afinal toda aquela situação e rotulo de puta de luxo que Ino possuía era graças aos hormônios dele.

_-Vou ter que convencê-lo então que nenhuma outra poderá satisfazê-lo como eu._

As posições agora estavam invertidas. Ino tomara as rédeas daquele joguinho sexual deitando o ruivo sobre o banco e sentando-se sobre o abdome masculino. Involuntariamente o empresário passava a língua pela boca imaginando a próxima atitude de sua pequena mulher.

Lentamente a loira desabotoava a blusa branca que Gaara usava por de baixo do terno assim que conseguiu expor a pele branca do peitoral e os músculos ali esculpidos com um riso de lado travesso a Yamanaka se curvou para sussurrar felina.

_-Vou fazer você ter o melhor gozo da sua vida que durante esses três dias a única coisa que vai conseguir fazer e pensar em mim._

Se para ter Sabaku no Gaara ela precisa usar palavras sujas, conquistá-lo através do sexo então ele gostava que ela fosse rotulada como a puta de luxo dele então seria.O importante era que aos poucos invadisse a essência daquele homem exatamente como ele havia invadido a dela.

Invasiva lambeu a ponta do próprio dedo de uma maneira depravada e com um sorriso malicioso. Fincou a unha sobre o peito do ruivo que soltou uma exclamação de dor. A colegial, porém não parou apenas por ai, desceu a unha pela pele sensível deixando assim um caminho descrito por uma linha rosada por onde sua unha percorrera. Em fim o caminho levou até o início da calça.

Brincava com o botão da vestimenta dando risadinhas "inocentes" enrolava o máximo ali torturando o ruivo que se remexia impaciente esperando a loira abrir a calça que começava a ficar apertada à medida que se excitava e o membro aumentava em baixo da veste.

_-Ino..._

Seu nome fora chamado em um rosnado. Ele queria que ela fizesse "aquilo" logo. Não era no botão da calça que Gaara desejava os dedos de Ino. Ela atendeu ao pedido indireto dele, abriu o botão da calça social e abaixou o zíper expondo a cueca boxer vermelha e justa que escondia a protuberância saliente e já desperta na virilha do empresário.

_-Diz o que você quer __**meu**__ ruivo? - _com sutileza a mão direita da colegial adentrava lentamente o tecido que escondia o rígido membro do Turco_. – Sou eu?São meus toques?Diga-me __**meu **__Gaara! – _e a ênfase na palavra "meu" era cada vez mais forte.

_-Ino..._

Ele não iria pedir, não imploraria pelo toques dela o orgulho não deixaria que chagasse aquele ponto. Entretanto todos tinham seus limites e como qualquer outro ser humano e homem que apreciava navegar na barca do pecado chegaria o momento que Gaara não resistiria. Poderia demorar, mas a hora chegaria.

_-Peça!- _falou novamente a Yamanaka segurando com firmeza a carne quente do sexo do amante.

_-Ino... - _rouco em mais um rosnado arrebatado e impaciente pronunciou o nome dela, entretanto não pediu.

_-Tudo bem. Não precisa ser agora, pois eu sei que um dia você vai pedir._

Sem deixá-lo mais na expectativa começou o ato de masturbá-lo. Movimentos frenéticos e rápidos com as mãos. Dedos que começavam a ficar habilidosos com a maneira que deslizava pelo membro masculino. Os olhos azuis da moça já conseguia visualizar o prazer na expressão do amante, uma gota de suor escorrendo na lateral da face e suspiros alterados. Ela lhe dava prazer!Pelo menos para isso servia.

Aquele ato não durou muito tempo, meros apenas segundos. Gozou, contudo ainda não estava satisfeito o suficiente. Só se satisfazeria depois de se enterrar dentro de Ino e ouvi-la gemer alto por mais. Satisfação somente após sentir o próprio quadril se chocando com o dela mostrando com o gesto que a colegial era a mulher dele.

Hostil arrancou as roupas de Ino quase às rasgando. As dele, porém foram retiradas desengonçadamente pela moça que sentia seu corpo ser agarrado com mais força, ser mordido com mais veracidade, lambido com mais malícia, beijado com mais vontade. Ela não conseguia raciocinar o suficiente para concluir qualquer outra coisa, conseguia apenas se concentrar em sentir os toques.

Logo a roupa de ambos não estavam mais em seus corpos, as peça de vestimentas foram parar no chão do carro ou embaixo de seus corpos sobre o banco. O vidro embaçara com o calor que acumulava dentro do veículo. Os gemidos cada vez mais altos eram abafados pelo ambiente fechado. O carro movimentava-se de acordo com a brutalidade dos movimentos dos corpos dentro dele que estavam famintos em busca de deleite.

Sentada sobre o quadril do ruivo a loira se posicionava para ser preenchida. Melhor dizendo Gaara firmemente a segurava pela cintura empurrando-a para baixo em direção ao pênis ereto para ser penetrada. Ambos excitados, ele, contudo mais fervoroso e apressado para iniciarem o ato sexual.

Fora de uma maneira bruta à entrada dele dentro dela o que conseqüente resultou em um gemido agonizado e prazeroso da parte da loira. As mãos femininas agarraram os ombros largos, as unhas longas fincaram contra a pele branca e macia. A cabeça jogada para trás, os olhos azuis fechados e a boca entreaberta em uma respiração acelerada demonstrava total rendição.

Entocadas fortes, fundas, rápidas, bruscas. Suor banhando os corpos, escorrendo de uma pele para outra misturando os odores. Gemidos mais altos sem qualquer inibição. Respirações tão ofegantes que parecia que o coração sairia pela boca. Beijos e sussurros lutavam para ver quem ganhava aquela disputa acirrada.

Enfim o enlevo dominou o corpo da loira estremecendo-a da ponta dos dedos dos pés até o último fio de cabelo. Sua pele se arrepiou e seus lábios pronunciaram uma última vez o nome Gaara. Ela sempre alcançava o orgasmo primeiro e paciente esperava o ruivo se saciar.

Vai e vem. Os quadris continuavam a se chocar. Para ele ainda não era o bastante. Nunca era!Precisava de Ino por inteira. Enquanto seu membro entrava cada vez mais forte na pequena cavidade úmida entre as pernas da moça seus lábios famintos lambiam cada gota de suor que a pele dela expelia, suas mãos com habilidade manipulava os seios que estavam muito maiores de quando eles haviam transado pela primeira estava virando uma mulher.**SUA **mulher!

Gaara gozou. Havia acabado o ato como tantas outras vezes. Terminara de maneira rápida, dolorosa e gostosa para ela. Puro orgasmo para ele. Era sempre assim! Unindo-se de maneira sublime, saboreando o gozo maravilhoso que apenas um poderia fornecer ao outro.

Alheio a eles, uma criatura invejosa assistia ao movimento frenético e suspeito do carro.

_- Puta!_ – murmurou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Já passava das sete e meia quando Ino finalmente conseguiu entrar na sala de aula. Atrasada, amassada, e extremamente satisfeita. Com um gozo tão sublime quanto aquele não havia como não estar. Não importava o olhar que as colegas de classe lançaram a ela, nem a expressão reprovadora do sensei.

Porém, uma coisa lhe importava: o olhar que seu querido amigo Shika lançou-lhe quando se sentou ao seu lado e ao de Sakura. O Nara a olhava com um misto de curiosidade e tristeza no olhar. Doía-lhe o coração ver tal expressão no rosto de quem amava... Tanto que nem reparou que a Haruno levantou-se e foi para o outro lado da sala olhando-a com um misto de nojo e invídia.

Mas aquela expressão... Ela imaginava o que seria. Ele a conhecia bem demais para o seu próprio bem, sua inteligência e a vitalidade com a qual a Yamanaka aparecera na sala naquela manhã entregaram tudo a ele. Todavia, custava a acreditar que ela tivesse voltado a fazer o que fez. Ela prometeu! E, bem lá no fundo, ele ainda queria acreditar que ela cumpria sua promessa, por isso a dúvida em seu olhar. E também a tristeza, por saber que, caso perguntasse, suas únicas esperanças se acabariam.

_- Shika..._ – chamou a Yamanaka, sussurrando. – _Você pode passar na minha casa hoje de noite? Eu queria conversar com você._

_-... Problemática... Tem que ser de noite? Eu não posso te levar pra casa?_

_- NÃO!_ – a loura colocou a mão na boca depois da ênfase dessa resposta, que saíra alta demais. – _Não, Shika. Eu vou ao hospital, então não vou ter tempo. Passa lá de noite, por volta das sete._

_- Eu não sei se vou. Meu velho não gosta que eu saia de noite por causa de marginais. É problemático._

_- Ah, Shika, por favor._ – a garota fez beicinho. – _Passe lá, sim? É muito importante!_

As manhas de Ino sempre fizeram efeito em todos os homens, sem exceção. Desde seu pai, até Shika. Parecia que apenas Gaara era a exceção, infelizmente!

_- Tudo bem. Não sei por que eu sempre cedo às suas vontades._

Um sorriso maroto brincou nos lábios da colegial ao brincar com o amigo:

_- É porque você me ama._

_-... É talvez seja isso mesmo_.

Ino não percebeu, mas havia mais verdade por trás daquela afirmação do que sua felicidade a permitira ver.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hora da saída. Ah, finalmente. E finalmente poderia falar com Sakura – a amiga lhe estivera evitando durante todo o dia, o que era estranho vindo de alguém que só sabia falar e falar. Algum problema estava acontecendo, e Ino iria descobrir! Era amiga da Haruno, e o que quer que fosse, ajudaria a garota.

Ao sair da sala, dirigiu-se ao banheiro feminino, onde sabia que a rosada sempre passava antes de ir embora. Era um ritual diário: Ao sair, Sakura ia ao banheiro feminino e passava uma boa meia hora se arrumando e se enfeitando sem nenhum motivo declarado. Ino suspeitava que devesse ser para atrair rapazes. Testuda vaidosa.

O caminho até o banheiro era longo, pois o banheiro usado por Sakura era sempre o do último bloco – mais quieto. Mas Ino caminhou até lá e, de fato, encontrou a Rosada tentando arrumar seus cabelos de modo a esconder a testa.

_- Esconder um problema só o torna maior._ – Disse Ino, atrás de Sakura.

A Haruno apenas encarou a amiga pelo espelho, espantada. E então suas feições endureceram.

- _O que quer Yamanaka?_ – perguntou seca.

_- "Yamanaka? O que essa garota tem?"_ – O que você tem Sakura? Qual é o problema? Nós somos amigas, pode me contar qualquer coisa!

_- Nós éramos amigas, Yamanaka._ – disse a colegial, virando-se para a loira. – _Eu não sou amiga de nenhuma puta!_ – gritou a dona dos orbes esmeraldinos, para a surpresa de Ino.

A colegial loira não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Então Sakura descobriu tudo? E a recriminava? Ino julgara que eram amigas, e que Sakura entenderia seus problemas. Mas, ao contrário de Shika, a Haruno apenas recriminava a ex-amiga, e jogava em sua cara tudo o que pensou.

_- JÁ NÃO BASTAVA CHAMAR A ATENÇÃO DE TODOS OS GAROTOS DO MUNDO, AGORA TINHA QUE SAIR DANDO PRA ELES TAMBÉM_! – gritou Sakura. – _SEMPRE TEM TUDO SÓ PRA VOCÊ! PENSA QUE EU NÃO VI VOCÊ COM AQUELE CARA NO CARRO HOJE?_

_- Você... Viu?_ – sibilou Ino apenas.

_- VI! VOCÊ É BAIXA, FAZENDO ESSE TIPO DE COISA NA FRENTE DA ESCOLA. NÃO TEM VERGONHA, É UMA VAGABUNDA MESMO!_ – gritava a Haruno, com toda a sua raiva.

Ino começou a sentir seus olhos arderem... E então, as lágrimas vieram. Lágrimas decepcionadas com a atitude de alguém a quem sempre ajudara e fora amiga. Sakura, por sua vez, parou de gritar tanto, e falou novamente, dessa vez mais dura e ferinamente cruel.

_- Você chegou a esse ponto porque é uma loira burra, só tem notas medíocres. Sempre só com o necessário para passar, nunca passaria em uma boa universidade... No final é nisso que mulheres como você se tornam. Nunca serão como as mulheres inteligentes como eu. Mas homens gostam de vagabundas mesmo. _

Nesse momento, Ino perdeu o resto de paciência que tinha. Em um momento em que a raiva superou sua decepção, esbofeteou a Haruno com toda a sua força, lançando a garota contra a pia. Diria verdades avassaladoras para ela, que se revelara uma invejosa, porém suas lágrimas ameaçavam afogá-la diante de tamanho desapontamento com a falsa amizade que a ex melhor amiga mostrara. Sim, era sua ex melhor amiga a partir daquele momento. NUNCA perdoaria Sakura pelas barbaridades que havia lhe falado.

Sakura virou-se lentamente, arrumando as melenas róseas bagunçadas. Foi com um olhar de fúria que olhou para a criatura patética que chorava incontrolavelmente. A lateral de sua face avermelhada e ardendo devido ao tapa que Ino desferira contra si, depois de tamanha atitude da loira não precisava mais fingir que gostava perfeito para mostrar qual era realmente o verdadeiro sentimento de "amizade" que nutria pela outra garota.: DESPREZO!

_- NUNCA MAIS ME TOQUE!_ – gritou, empurrando a outra contra a parede. Porém, foi calmamente que adicionou as palavras seguintes. –_ Nunca mais me toque, vagabunda. Imundice pode ser contagioso. E eu tenho um futuro brilhante pela frente pra ser contagiada por uma vadia. "Vaca desgraçada!" - Pensou_ completando suas ofensivas verbais contra a loira. Ainda se vingaria pelo tapa que recebera.

Dizendo isso, virou-se novamente para o espelho e pôs-se a se arrumar novamente, tentando esconder sua feiúra por debaixo das camadas de cosméticos.

_- De hoje em diante, somos rivais._ – sacramentou a invejosa. – _Disputaremos pra ver quem é melhor mulher... Eu, com minha inteligência... Ou você, com suas pernas abertas._

As palavras da Haruno assustaram Ino. Mas, se era assim que ela queria, assim seria. Cansada de ser humilhada, Ino correu para fora, para bem longe daquele banheiro. Para longe daquela que um dia chamou de amiga.

Chegando ao portão da escola, a Yamanaka passou correndo por todos, e nem notou o carro que a esperava ao virar a esquina. Porém, mal conseguiu dar dez passos, e o carro parava ao seu lado, uma mão puxando-a para dentro.

_- G-gaara?_ – gaguejou a loira, ao ver-se dentro do carro encarando o empresário. – _Pensei que estivesse viajando._

_- O vôo foi transferido para o fim da tarde. Tenho algumas horas livres_. – falou simplesmente o rapaz.

Aquele fora o momento mais feliz de sua tarde. Gaara fora buscá-la no colégio, surpreendendo-a. Por algumas horas, poderia afogar suas mágoas no corpo alvo do amante, de seu _dono_, agradecendo por ele estar em sua vida, por tê-la surpreendido, por tê-la feito feliz. Proporcionaria a ele horas de prazer, prazer em conjunto com o seu próprio, e o gozo a ajudaria a esquecer dos problemas daquele dia.

_- Gaara,..._ – porém, suas palavras foram interrompidas pelo celular que tocava em sua bolsa. Pegando-o, viu ser o número do hospital onde seu pai estava internado. Atendeu-o imediatamente. – _Alô... Olá, Natsumi, algum problema?_

**-Senhorita Ino estou ligando para comunicar que o estado de saúde de seu pai agravou**. – a enfermeira do outro lado da linha possuía uma voz preocupada, o estado de Inoichi era um dos piores provavelmente não passaria daquele dia seu último suspiro. -**Não sei por mais quanto tempo ele vai agüentar, peço que venha para o hospital o mais rápido possível.**

No segundo em que Ino ouviu as palavras: "Não sei por mais quanto tempo ele vai agüentar..." o desespero pulsou em seu peito. A única pessoa que ela sabia que realmente a amava independente do que fazia ou deixava de fazer era seu pai e neste momento Inoichi estava à beira a morte.

Ela mesma não sabia se agüentaria uma perda daquele porte. Seu próprio coração não agüentava mais sangrar.

Desligou o celular e segurou Gaara pelas roupas com força. As lágrimas já escorriam fervorosamente por sua face assustando o empresário diante do desespero e do tremor que a colegial ingressara. Seja lá quem tenha ligada para Ino lhe disse algo terrível exatamente como um presságio de morte.

_-Gaara rápido manda o motorista ir para o hospital Suna Hana._

_-Por quê?- _apesar de preocupado Gaara se encontrava ainda mais curioso. O que havia acontecido de tão grave para que a colegial estivesse em tamanho desespero e pedindo para ir para um hospital.

_-Meu pai está morrendo. RÁPIDO!_

O empresário piscou por alguns segundos, segundos preciosos para Ino que temia que seu pai morresse sem poder ao menos dizer adeus. A colegial ameaçou a sair do carro, se Gaara não queria levá-la iria correr mesmo que no final não tivesse mais pernas ou fôlego para chegar ao seu destino. Contudo antes que pudesse sair do veículo o ruivo lhe puxou pelo braço aproximando o corpo tremulo da loira de encontro ao seu. Não disse nada a ela apenas se dirigiu ao motorista.

_- Baki mudamos nosso percurso. Ao Suna Hana o mais rápido que puder._

_-Sim senhor! – _pisando no acelerador o chofer mudou o percurso em direção ao hospital de burguês da cidade de Tóquio como lhe fora ordenado.

Gaara rodeou os ombros de Ino em um terno abraço o que fez com que a loira fechasse os olhos e se agarrasse com força contra o homem mais velho. Seus soluços melancólicos e desesperadores, as lágrimas que molhavam o terno do amante seu corpo que parecia vidro tamanha fragilidade do momento era o pior martírio para o empresário.

Odiava ver Ino chorando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Independente de ser o melhor hospital de Tóquio ainda sim não deixava de ser um hospital. O forte cheiro de morfina parecia impregnar nas narinas e na pele. O Ambiente pesado que causasse calafrios, os gritos agonizados daqueles que se encontravam com a morte. As lamúrias de famílias que perdiam um ente querido. Enfermeiras e médicos todos vestidos de brancos com o semblante carregado de preocupações. Pessoas chegando com uma simples gripe, outras com a perna amputada. Pacientes recuperados saído do hospital emocionados agradecendo a Deus por mais uma chance de viver. Corpos sendo retirados daqueles que não conseguiram essa segunda chance e tiveram que partir para o outro mundo. Ino não desejava que esse último fosse o destino de seu pai.

Deus seria muito injusto se também lhe tirasse Inoichi.

Assim que o carro parou em frente ao luxuoso hospital Ino desceu do carro às pressas nem ao menos esperou o amante. Correu pelos corredores em busca de Natsumi a enfermeira que havia entrado em contato lhe relatando o estado doentio de Inoichi.

Ela podia sentir os olhares de pena dos funcionários do hospital sobre si. Todos ali já a conheciam de tantas horas e vezes que Ino permanecia ali ao lado do pai. Aquele hospital se tornara quase uma segunda casa, uma boa parte do seu dia era ali que permanecia zelando pela saúde do pai.

Finalmente encontrou a enfermeira Natsumi conversando com a diretora Tsunade, ambas com o semblante de perda. Sabiam que em breve outro paciente iria padecer e para a tristeza de Ino era justamente o seu pai.

_-Natsumi onde está o meu pai?- _eufórica a Yamanaka se aproximou. Olhou suplicante para a enfermeira querendo a resposta rápido. Não podia perder um segundo se quer.

Maternalmente a enfermeira colocou as mãos sobre os ombros da colegial e lhe disse com o sonoro timbre de "sinto muito". Aquele tom era exatamente o que a loira não queria ouvir, pois sabia exatamente o que significava.

_-Não podemos fazer mais nada, tudo depende de Inoichi e o quanto o seu corpo vai agüentar._ - pausadamente a enfermeira complementou _– Vá dizer adeus ao seu pai Ino._

Ino agressiva repeliu as doces mãos da enfermeira que tentava consolá-la, ou melhor, alertá-la de que falsas esperanças eram descartáveis no momento. Sentia raiva de todos aqueles médicos no momento. Eram incompetentes que nem ao menos podiam salvar Inoichi de uma tuberculose. Tinha raiva dos seres divinos por quererem que ela sofresse uma provação tão dura como aquela.

_-Você não pode estar falando sério!VOCÊS PRECISAM SALVAR O MEU PAI!- _gritou a loira escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Sentia o corpo fraquejar como se uma grande pedra a esmagasse.

Teria estrangulado aquela enfermeira até ela dizer que poderia salvar seu pai. Não fez nada, antes que pudesse tomar qualquer atitude duas mãos fortes a puxaram de encontro a um forte corpo masculino. Ino olhou para cima e lá estava Gaara com toda sua altiveza e seriedade no semblante álgido.

_-Você no meu hospital Sabaku?Não te vejo aqui desde que sua mãe morreu. - _Tsunade até então em silêncio olhou atenta as mãos de Gaara sobre Ino.

_-Deixamos a conversa para outra hora Tsunade._ - disse ríspido, contudo formal. – _Leve a menina até o pai dela. Se puder fazer algo para salva-lo faça, o custo será por minha conta._

Ino olhou agradecida para Gaara, murmurou um fraco obrigada e com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios insinuava que mais tarde ele teria o merecido agradecimento por aquele perfeitamente como o amante iria querer o agradecimento.

Assim que a colegial e a enfermeira sumiram pelo fúnebre e frio corredor o dialogo venenoso entre a médica e o empresário se iniciou com Tsunade interessada na presença de Gaara diante daquele trágico episódio da família Yamanka.

_-Eu sabia que aquela menininha fazia algo impróprio para conseguir dinheiro para pagar esse hospital só não suspeitava que fosse justamente do seu bolso que essa pequena fortuna saía._

_-O pai dela está aqui há quanto tempo?- _perguntou duro tentando ignorar as insinuações da médica.

_-Alguns meses. Veio transferido de um hospital da periferia, chegou aqui definhando. Seu estado de tuberculose é muito avançado não tem como salva-lo_. - comentou Tsunade seria lembrando-se do combalido Inoichi. - _Tenho pena dessa menina! É uma boa moça, o que ela faz com você provavelmente é para pagar esse hospital._

O estômago do Turco embrulhou. Pela primeira vez se sentiu sujo e cretino pelas horas de prazer que pagava para Ino lhe proporcionar. Agora sabia de toda a verdade. A colegial não se prostituía simplesmente por dinheiro, havia muito mais por trás daquela "profissão". Ela se vendia para salvar a vida do pai.

_-Poupe-me de suas insinuações venenosas Tsunade o que a Ino faz comigo convém unicamente a mim e a ela. _– com um timbre ameaçador Gaara olhou de lado para médica alertando-a que era para a mulher ficar longe dos assuntos pessoais dele.

_-Eu podia te denunciar. - _comentou a médica tentando amedrontar o empresário. Inútil , ameaças não faziam efeito em pessoas com o status de Gaara._- Não sente vergonha de usar seu dinheiro para isso?_

_-Poupe-me do sermão moralista. Onde eu enfio meu dinheiro não é da sua conta_. – sorrindo maldoso complementou deixando uma ameaça indireta no ar – _Se você é inteligente e presa por esse hospital não vai me denunciar._

_-Nojento!-_ cuspiu a palavra a médica.

_-Ande logo, me leve até onde Ino está. – _falara em um timbre de ordem na qual Tsunade não teve escolha a não ser fazer o que Gaara ordenava.

Silenciosos não querendo continuar a conversa nada amigável de minutos atrás a médica e o empresário andaram juntos ao lado um do outro pelos corredores. Gaara nunca gostara de andar por lugares daquele tipo, lhe trazia péssimas recordações de quando sua mãe adoeceu mortalmente. Em certo ponto isso ajudava a entender a dor de Ino.

Chegando ao quarto a qual Inoichi repousava em seu quase leito de morte Tsunade e a enfermeira Natsumi deixou o casal sozinho com o adoecido homem. Ino continuava a chorar compulsivamente, segurava firme as mãos frias e pálida do pai, sentia o calor fugindo do corpo doente juntamente com a vida dele. Tosses mais violentas, suor, delírios e medo estampado em seu semblante. Inoichi jamais iria para o outro mundo em paz sabendo das condições que deixava a filha.

Para Ino era ainda mais doloroso ver que seu pai sofria ao morrer. Nem mesmo morrer de uma maneira amena Deus estava permitindo.

_-Por que não me contou Ino?_

_-Porque eu não preciso da sua pena! – _disse áspera. Aquele não era um momento em que palavras doces de amor brotariam. Aquele era o momento da sua dor e queria que o amante respeitasse não pedindo satisfações.

O empresário não disse mais nada. Talvez aquela não fosse à hora de exigir satisfações. Pelo menos na morte do pai de Ino respeitaria as lágrimas da moça.

_-Ino...m-meu cof cof an-anjo._ – fraquinha e em meio à violenta tosse Inoichi tentou falar com a filha. As últimas palavras de um pai que amou de mais a sua criança.

_-Eu estou aqui papai não se preocupe. Descanse para melhorar logo!-_ pediu a loira tentando sorrir encorajadora. Entretanto não possuía coragem nem ao menos para si própria muito menos passar isso ao pai conseguiria.

_-Papai te ama! __Cof cof cof m-me.... __desculpe cof cof p-pelo sofrimento... que te causei._

_-Não fale mais nada, por favor. – _Não conseguia mais se controlar. Sentia-se sufocada. Cada segundo que passava a respirar agoniada de Inoichi era mais fraca. Sua voz mais distante.

Então aconteceu. Gritos de desespero. Inoichi parecia queimar por dentro. Arranhava a própria garganta com os olhos azuis arregalados, era como se a morte em pessoa estivesse diante de si estrangulando-o tentando terminar com seu sofrimento em vida. Sangue espumava de sua boca a cada nova tosse. Estava morrendo!

_-PAPAI!-_ Ino o chacoalhou tentando trazê-lo e volta. Qualquer tentativa era inútil. Afoita olhou para Gaara e disse rápida antes de sair correndo do quarto em busca de Tsunade. – _Vou buscar a médica fique com ele._

Não queria ficar sozinho com o pai da menina que desgraçara. Peso na consciência diante daquele homem invadia o empresário. Antes que pudesse dizer a Ino que iria ao lugar dela para buscar a médica a loira já havia saído do recinto e lhe deixado sozinho com o enfermo homem que sufocava.

Relutante Gaara se aproximou da cama temeroso em olhar nos olhos daquele homem. Para sua surpresa Inoichi o agarrou pelas vestes, parecia usar o restante das forças que possui para confrontar o empresário turco que estava perturbado com aquela ação do homem que morria diante de si.

_-Você é um desgraçado! Cof cof ...e-eu s-sei o que faz... cof cof com a minha filha miserável.- _um gemido de dor e Inoichi cuspiu uma grande quantidade de sangue em si próprio e no terno do a falar perdendo as forças.-_Se fizer minha filha chorar...eu...volto do outro mundo para te matar._

_-Acalma-se senhor._ _– _Gaara estava começando a ficar apreensivo. Inoichi morria o martirizando, reprimindo-o por usar a filha dele como objeto sexual.

_-Deixa-a em paz!Suma da vida da minha filha_._ -_ ele engasga, e o acesso de tosse fica agressivo em excesso, o sangue flui de sua garganta como se esta fosse uma fonte rubra.

O desespero de ver o homem agonizante se abate sobre Gaara. Em um impulso instintivo, o empresário grita pelas enfermeiras. Chamava ajuda apenas para não poder mais ouvir os gritos e as palavras repressivas daquele senil.

Inoichi enfim silenciou-se. Sua respiração cessou. Seus olhos azuis não possuíam mais brilho de vida e seu coração parecia não bater. Ino juntamente com Tsunade e a enfermeira chegaram ao quarto que já fedia a morte. Seria tarde de mais?

_-Papai!_ – Ino correu até Inoichi e segurou suas mãos buscando um pouco que fosse e calor no corpo adoecido. Nada!Havia morrido?

Foram segundos, apenas uma vez. A íris azul se moveu em direção à filha como se a contemplaste uma última vez. Era a silenciosa despedida entre pai e filha. Singela e solitária uma lágrima escoria na lateral do olho esquerdo do falecido homem. Inoichi havia morrido, contudo não havia partido em paz.

Ino sabia perfeitamente o significa daquela lágrima. Naquele momento o remorso correu a sua alma e coração. Seu pai sabia sobre seu erro e nada jamais poderia ser reparado. Ela viveria com a dor de seu pai para sempre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gaara foi breve e seco em suas atitudes depois do fatídico acontecido. Deu-lhe um selinho frio e sem qualquer paixão, não pronunciou nenhum palavra de consolo apenas um rápido "Não se aproxime de outros homens em minha ausência" e partiu entrando no magnífico aeroporto Japonês. Viajava naquela mesma tarde para a Europa parecendo não se importar com Ino e com a dor de perda que ela carregava.

Logo após deixar o patrão no aeroporto a pedido de Ino, Baki a deixou novamente no hospital. A colegial queria ficar ali mais um tempo, esperando o corpo do pai ser preparado para o fechamento do óbito. Permaneceu o restante da tarde na capela do local. Não rezava, não pedia a Deus um bom lugar no céu para Inoichi. Fora na capela para questionar a divindade o motivo de tê-la deixada sozinha no mundo.

_-Você por acaso sente prazer em me ver sofrer?_ – perguntou para a imagem do homem crucificado que olhava piedoso para a jovem.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dois dias haviam se passado. Gaara ligara apenas uma vez durante esse tempo. Agüentar aqueles dias foram penosos. Se Shikamaru o melhor amigo não tivesse ficado ao seu lado, lhe oferecendo um abraço protetor e palavras de consolo provavelmente teria cometido um suicídio em busca de alivio. Tinha muito que agradecer ao melhor amigo. Ele pelo menos parecia se importar com a sua dor.

O enterro fora naquela tarde chuvosa e mórbida. No funeral houvera poucos, apenas Ino, a família Nara, a família Haruno – apesar da amizade com Sakura ter chegado ao fim – alguns funcionários do hospital incluindo Natsumi a enfermeira e Tsunade e poucos professores. Não tinham parentes por peito para comparecerem ao velório. Ino era a única do mesmo sangue de Inoichi que estava ali jogando flores sobre seu caixão. Lírios brancos os favoritos do falecido homem.

_**Le froid envahit sa pauvre âme**, _

_(O frio invade a sua pobre alma,)_

_**Quand sa tombe se referme sur lui,**_

_(Quando o seu túmulo fecha-se novamente sobre ele,)_

_**La sculpture aux regards infâmes,**_

_(A escultura aos olhares infâmes)_

Após toda a cerimônia aos poucos as pessoas foram embora. Os últimos a deixarem Ino foram os Nara. Shikamaru pediu para que a amiga fosse embora com eles, que já estava tarde e era hora de voltar para casa antes que ficasse perigoso, mas a colegial loira ignorou e pediu para o amigo deixá-la sozinha. Precisava de um tempo só ela e o pai.

O tempo em que ficou de frente ao túmulo de Inoichi fora apenas um momento para se martirizar. Preferia que seu pai nunca tivesse suspeitado sobre a mulher suja que havia virado. Queria que ele ao menos tivesse morrido com a crença que ela uma jovem de boa conduta.

Saiu do cemitério sozinha em meio a chuva deixando as gotículas de água lavar sua tristeza e o pouco de dignidade que lhe restava. Seu vestido branco molhado grudava em eu corpo e seus passos cada vez mais lentos pareciam à marcha para seu deplorável destino em ser uma mulherzinha vulgar e qualquer que não possuía nada na vida além de uma bela aparência como meio de se vender e conseguir dinheiro para sobreviver.

Para afirmar aquele rótulo que dava a si própria um carro esporte de milhões de dólares parou ao seu lado chamando-lhe a atenção. O vidro baixou e a imagem de Kankurou surgiu com um sorriso depravado. Malicioso disse vulgarmente.

_-Quanto você quer para deixar eu te comer?_

Ino sentiu nojo. Repulsa de atrair homens que só pensava em si de maneira sexual. A imagem daquele homem lhe dava aversão só de imaginar os pensamentos indecentes que provavelmente ele estava tendo com ela.

_-Não sou esse tipo de garota. Deixa-me em paz!_ – disse ela voltando a andar.

Rejeitado?Ele não aceitaria uma negação, afinal ia pagar para tê-la. Se Gaara pagava e a tinha por que Kankurou não poderia ter? Aquela vadiazinha não o recusaria daquela maneira. Seria por bem ou por mal. E por que não de surpresa?Riu maldoso com aquele pensamento. Fechou o vidro e acelerou o carro deixando a moça sozinha na rua.

_**Ferme les yeux, saluant minuit.**_

_(Firme os olhos, cumprimentando meia-noite.) _

_**Aujourd'hui est mort le paradis, **_

_(Morreu o paraíso,)_

_**Dans ce cimetière triste et si brumeux,**_

_(Neste cemitério triste e tão sombrio,) _

A colegial deu de ombros. Voltou a caminhar. Em meia hora caminhando afundada em seus pensamentos cruzou um beco e nesse momento sentiu ser jogada de maneira brusca e agressiva contra a parede. Gemeu de dor quando seu braço ralou na parede áspera, pequenos cortes se formaram em sua pele de seda. Levantou a cabeça procurando seu agressor e deparou-se com o mesmo homem de minutos atrás do luxuoso caro esporte.

_-Acha que vou deixar você me recusar dessa forma sua putinha?Se você abre as pernas para o Gaara vai abrir para mim também. - _as mãos nodosas e famintas de Kankurou foram em direção ao fino vestido de Ino a fim de rasgá facilidade conseguiu deixar os seios da moça de fora.

_-SOCORRO!- _mais uma vez Ino tentou apelar a Deus embora suspeitasse que novamente fosse abandonada.

Os olhos azuis de Ino olhavam suplicantes, não agüentaria sofrer aquela humilhação. Kankurou passava a língua depravadamente nos próprios lábios como se já pudesse sentir o sabor da pele daquela jovem.

_**Sous le pâle visage de Marie,**_

_(Neste cemitério triste e tão sombrio, Sob o pálido rosto de Marie,)_

_**En écoutant ce chant miséricordieux.**_

_(Ouvindo este canto misericordioso.) _

_(Funerarailles - Dark sanctuary)_**  
**

**Continua...**

**

* * *

  
**

_**N/A:**__Hello my loves__!Eu e minha parceira pervertida pedidos humildemente desculpas pela demora do capítulo. Creio que vocês vão entender e nos perdoaram por tamanha demora, ainda mais por que o capítulo quatro foi MARA. Eu adorei escrever aquela cena de sexo selvagem entre Ino e Gaara dentro do carro. Ahh se o ruivo me pegasse daquele jeito eu morreria feliz!_

_Mas enfim falando sobre o fic, a primeira parte dele está chegando ao fim. No início da trama eu e minha parceira comentamos que o enredo seria dividido em suas partes. A primeira é até o capítulo cinco e a segunda do capítulo seis ao quinze. Fiquem então na expectativa, pois o próximo capítulo será o fechamento dessa primeira parte e promete muitas emoções e lágrimas naqueles que acompanharam com afinco a dura vida de Ino._

_Agora uma notinha especial da titia Pink peço que leiam o fic Segundas intenções – HinaXNeji.O antepenúltimo capítulo está no ar e eu queria alguns comentários para me inspirarem nos dois últimos capítulos! Obrigada pela atenção._

_Kissus da titia Pink. (10/01/2009) Feliz ano novo a todos!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**N/A:**__Waaa,gente!Mais um capítulo, e o mais difícil de sair!Particularmente, este é o meu favorito – sou chegada em uma tragédia, pela demora, mas sabem como é,festas de fim de ano atrapalharam toda a vida...E ei o mundo não foi feito em um dia!Nossa demora é para fazer uma coisa maravilhosa para vocês o/_

_Obrigada pelas 100 reviews em apenas três capítulos!Isso me deixa muito feliz!_

_E galera do Rio e de Floripa - Aqui vou eu! Se vocês verem uma morena desengonçada com quase um metro de busto e cara de doida pela ruas ruas, esta sou eu o  
_

_Beijos Brii ( 10/01/2009)_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Agradecemos a todos que comentaram, graças a vocês é que temos animo para continuar o fic. Aqueles que ainda não deixaram sua opinião sobre o enredo pedimos que cometem e façam duas autoras taradas felizes**_


	5. Violação

**Disclaimer:** Não é nosso. Se fosse, Raikage e Bee teriam vencido o Sasuke, Sakura nem ao menos existia, e Itachi estaria vivo. Em suma, não é nosso.

**Sumário: **Por obra do destino, um rico empresário cruza o caminho de uma jovem que, em meio às dificuldades, faz uma tentadora proposta que marcou para sempre suas vidas. "O senhor gostaria de me comprar por uma noite?"** (U.A)**

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA

* * *

_**Importante: **__Esse fic foi inspirado em __**All The Pain Money Can Buy**__ feito por__** Blanxe**__. Qualquer frase ou acontecimento parecido não é um mero acaso. Devido a isso escrevo aqui os créditos a autora que por sinal fez o melhor fic que já li._

_Casal yaoi: DuoXHeero (anime Gundan Wing)_

* * *

**Legenda:**

Era a terceira vez que olhava para o relógio naquela noite – **Narração normal**

_-O senhor gostaria de me comprar por uma noite?- _**Fala normal**

**-Eu não quero saber, venha AGORA! – Voz ao telefone**

"_Esse cara gostou mesmo de mim!"_** - Pensamentos.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo –** Mudança de tempo e espaço**

* * *

_**You let me violate you**_

_(Você me deixa te violar)_

_**You let me desecrate you**_

_(Você me deixa de profanar__)_

_**You let me penetrate you**_

_(Você me deixa te penetrar)_

_**You let me complicate you**_

_(Você me deixa te complicar) __**  
**_-

(Nine Inch Nails – Closer)

-

Quanto custa seu amor?

-

_Por Pink Ringo & Brighit Raven_

-

**Capítulo Cinco - **Violação

_-_

_-Acha que vou deixar você me recusar dessa forma sua putinha?Se você abre as pernas para o Gaara, vai abrir para mim também. - _as mãos nodosas e famintas de Kankurou foram em direção ao fino vestido de Ino com á intenção de rasgá-lo. Com facilidade, conseguiu deixar os seios da moça a mostra.

_-SOCORRO!- _mais uma vez a loira tentou apelar a alguém, quem sabe Deus, embora suspeitasse que novamente seria abandonada na chuva.

Ino olhava para o homem suplicante, não agüentaria sofrer aquela humilhação. Kankurou passava a língua depravadamente nos próprios lábios como se já pudesse sentir o sabor da pele daquela jovem.

Os orbes cerúleos da loira inundaram-se de lágrimas, um combustível perfeito para o monstro lascivo sobre seu delicado corpo. As mãos pesadas mapearam cada pedaço exposto da pele feminina, deliciando-se com os gemidos agoniados da jovem.

Os seios joviais ainda em desenvolvimento eram deliciosamente tentadores devido a sua sensibilidade e maciez. O cheiro de tristeza e flores com um misto de inocência que a tez feminina expressava servia apenas para deixar a virilidade do sedento sexual em chamas. A vontade de possuí-la apenas crescia.

Porém, apesar de toda a silhueta, gestos e cheiro de Ino incentivá-lo a sentir os desejos obscenos pela colegial, o que realmente o impulsionava a cometer aquele ato imperdoável de monstruosidade em violar a jovem era o fato de ela ser o "fruto proibido". Aquela garota pertencia a Gaara, e tudo que pertencia ao irmão mais novo era de preceito proibido.

O mais novo dos Sabaku sempre fora egoísta, principalmente com suas amantes. O prazer de ter algo que era do irmão caçula era o que realmente mantinha Kankurou ali, sem qualquer remorso de cometer um estupro.

_-Vamos abra logo essas pernas vadia! - _Kankurou enfiou a mão luxuriosa entre as coxas da loira, tentando abri-las para se posicionar entre elas.

_-Pare... Por favor, pare!- _gritava a Yamanaka, tentando repelir a mão que a tocava sem seu consentimento.

A língua úmida e faminta do excitado homem deslizou pela pele do pescoço da jovem, lambendo a chuva de seu corpo; um sôfrego chupão foi dado no local a fim de marcá-lo. A tez alva de Ino ficaria marcada. Kankurou deixava ali a presença de que ela fora de outro homem, e não teria como ela se explicar a Gaara.

O mais velho dos Sabaku se orgulharia quando dissesse ao irmão que fora ele que tocara na colegial, que havia ouvido-a gemer, que tinha gozado dentro dela.

Empurrou-a com mais força contra a parede, ignorando por completo os gritos agoniados da loira. Em meio à escuridão da noite, encobertos por aquele beco, ninguém veria o crime. Com o barulho da chuva, ninguém ouviria os apelos de socorro de Ino. Nada poderia ser feito para impedir o abuso.

Puxou a cabeça da Yamanaka para trás através dos cabelos, fazendo com que, assim, tivesse mais acesso à pele do colo. O grito de Ino se intensificou quando a boca depravada mordeu-lhe o mamilo descoberto. Outro local em seu corpo que ficaria marcado. Kankurou não queria apenas tocá-la, ele queria destruí-la. Afinal, ela o havia rejeitado, fato que feriu o ego masculino.

A saliva do homem que famintamente a devorava escorria entre os seios como uma demarcação de território. As mãos apertavam o corpo esbelto e jovial, deliciando-se com a vitalidade da pele aveludada. Ignorava o choro feminino. _Pena_ era o sentimento que passava longe de sua falta de racionalidade no momento.

Tentou erguê-la através das coxas para, assim, prender as pernas da jovem em sua cintura e ter mais acesso à posição ideal para iniciar o ato sexual. Ino, contudo não colaborava, ainda tinha forças para lutar e se debater, tentava ao máximo repelir os beijos e toques de Kankurou.

Perdendo a paciência, o possesso homem socou o rosto da jovem, deixando-a tonta com a pancada. Ino amoleceu, por alguns segundos sua cabeça ficou zonza. Não sabia onde estava, o que acontecia e quem era aquele que a erguia, pressionando-se contra ela. Só recobrou a consciência quando o incomodo entre suas pernas alertou-a da invasão de seu corpo. Violada sem qualquer respeit!

Era tão doloroso, sexo não era assim tão bom, pelo menos não daquela forma. Já não tinha mais voz para gritar, seu corpo começou a se contorcer de agonia e uma ânsia de vômito começou a dominar seu estômago, como uma forma de demonstrar o nojo que sentia daquele momento, em que o homem desfrutava-se dela como se fosse uma boneca inflável. Por que não acabava logo? Ino sentindo cada segundo como uma eternidade. Cada gemido de prazer do nojento que a estuprava era uma sentença de morte.

Quando Ino achou que aquele momento torturante duraria para sempre, enfim veio, quente e pegajoso: Kankurou havia conseguido alcançar o orgasmo. Retirou-se ainda semi ereto de dentro dela, e, quando a moça julgou que seu pesadelo havia acabado, o monstro ainda encontrou como humilhá-la ainda mais.

Ajoelhando-a no chão, forçou seu pênis contra seus lábios e rosto, lascivo.

_- Isto estava dentro de você até poucos minutos atrás._ – ele disse, maligno. – _Veja o que fez com ele. Vamos, limpe-o!_ – provocou, apertando a mandíbula da garota para fazê-la abrir a boca.

A menina nada podia fazer, se não obedecer. Com lágrimas em seus olhos, executou a tarefa que já sabia tão bem desempenhar, deixando que ele movesse sua cabeça para frente e para trás, pelos cabelos.

Logo, ele novamente alcançou seu ápice, espirrando o gozo nos lábios e face da garota, com um gemido lânguido, humilhando-a.

Ele permaneceu naquela posição menos de meio segundo e então se afastou. Deixou o corpo mole, cheio de hematomas e até de um pouco de sangue despencar no chão áspero molhado. A imagem de Ino era deplorável, digna de pena. Destruída por completo!Alma, coração e corpo.

_-Uma delícia!_- disse ele, fechando o zíper da calça. De um bolso do paletó, tirou a carteira e jogou algumas notas na poça de água em frente a Ino. O monstro ainda tratava-a como se aquilo tivesse sido um programa aceito por ela.

Ino não respondeu, nem se mexeu. Permaneceu jogada ao chão, deixando a chuva encharcá-la. Não passava de um corpo inanimado, e quando voltasse para a realidade não iria querer mais viver. A morte parecia melhor, mais fácil.

Antes de entrar em seu luxuoso carro Kankurou destilou veneno e maldade em suas palavras elaboradas unicamente para destruir aquela garota que o rejeitara obrigando-o a usar a força para ter o que tanto desejava.

_-Homens ricos não se apaixonam por putas, tão pouco se casam com elas._

A repugnante criatura entrou no carro de luxo e abandonou a jovem que violentara na chuva,caída na rua a mercê do destino.Não importava se ela viveria, o que ele queria já havia conseguido: Uma dose de prazer do que lhe foi proibido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Preocupado com Ino, com medo de que a melhor amiga fizesse alguma besteira, Shikamaru fora até a casinha humilde dela para lhe fazer companhia e lhe oferecer um ombro amigo para chorar, caso ela precisasse. Nem se importou com o avançado da hora, tinham intimidade o bastante para não se prenderem a horários.

Ao chegar a frente do minúsculo casebre apagado, imaginou que a loira talvez estivesse dormindo. Para ter certeza de que a amiga estava bem, o rapaz pegou a chave reserva que ficava escondida em baixo de um vaso na soleira da porta e entrou na casa. Procurou Ino por todos os cômodos e ficou desesperado – fato raro para alguém tão preguiçoso como ele – quando notou a ausência da Yamanaka.

Onde ela estava em uma noite de temporal? A hora avançava rápido, logo daria meia-noite. Sabia que a amiga não estava com o empresário com que circulava nos últimos meses, a loira comentou que Gaara não estava na cidade_._

Com um enorme guarda-chuva e um casaco nos braços Shikamaru saiu pelas ruas em busca da amiga. Não voltaria para casa até encontrá-la. Ino era importante para ele, não podia abandona-la mesmo sabendo que ela amava outro.

Conhecia a Yamanaka desde os quatro anos, passaram a infância inteira brincando juntos. Naquela época não tinha fôlego para agüentar a amiga que nunca parecia cansada, por mais que corressem em uma brincadeira sem sentido. Era um molenga como ela dizia. Ao entrar na puberdade, Ino passara a ficar terrivelmente problemática, principalmente com a chegada da TPM, época na qual muitas vezes Shikamaru lembrou ter apanhado sem qualquer motivo aparente.

Quando a adolescência enfim chegou, Ino deixou de ser a menininha magricela para se tornar uma jovem de lindas curvas que fazia qualquer pessoa do sexo masculino se apaixonar por ela .Com ele não foi diferente: assim como tantos outros rapazes, também se apaixonou por Yamanaka Ino.

Estava com o peito apertado. Algo lhe dizia que a melhor amiga precisava dele mais do que nunca naquele momento. Algo terrível havia acontecido, sabia sem que ninguém precisasse lhe dizer.

Foram duas horas e meia de procura, andado debaixo de chuva, antes de, por intuição, adentrar um beco escuro cheirando a podre perto do local onde Inoichi havia sido enterrado. Lá, Ino finalmente foi encontrada. Shikamaru estava chocado com a visão que tinha da amiga. Com a roupa toda rasgada, e grande parte do corpo machucado e a mostra, estava claro a o que Ino fora submetida aquela noite.

_-Ino!_- o rapaz correu até a amiga jogada ao chão sujo e molhado.

Ela não respondeu, continuou com os olhos azuis vidrados e o corpo tremulo de dor e frio. Somente por causa desse pequeno movimentou foi que Shikamaru teve certeza que a Yamanaka estava viva.

Sua alma, porém, parecia estar morta.

Não adiantava Shikamaru fazer perguntas, a loira não respondia, nem ao menos se dava conta da presença dele. Com o máximo de cuidado, o rapaz cobriu o corpo machucado da colegial com o casaco que trouxera, antes de colocá-la em suas costas para tirá-la daquele beco imundo.

Havia um hotel barato ali perto, alugaria um quarto por uma noite e na manhã seguinte levaria Ino á um hospital. - os hospitais eram longe, e não havia mais ônibus àquela hora da madrugada.

Em dez minutos chegou ao hotel, que era simples e feio, mas limpo o suficiente para aquela noite. O velho dono do lugar estava mal humorado de ter sido acordado às três da manhã para atender aos dois jovens estranhos que chegava naquela situação tão suspeita. Sem muitas perguntas, mas com um olhar desconfiado, o velho alugou um quarto no primeiro andar. Shikamaru lhe pagou adiantado – o que foi exigido pelo dono do hotel – e subiu com a loira pelas costas.

Ao entrar no minúsculo quarto, fechou as janelas e depositou o guarda-chuva encharcado em um canto qualquer. Deitou Ino na cama, olhando-a com mais atenção. Quem quer que tivesse feito isso com ela tinha destruído-a tanto psicológica como fisicamente. Sentindo vontade de chorar, Shika engoliu o choro, tinha que ser forte para ajudá-la naquele momento crítico em que a vida dela dependia exclusivamente dele.

_-Ino, pode me ouvir?_- tentou o Nara inutilmente mais uma vez. Não obteve resposta, exatamente como nas outras vezes.

Até as quatro da manhã Shikamaru cuidou de Ino. Achou um cobertor extra no armário velho do quarto, depois de lhe dar um banho quente e limpar os ferimentos do corpo violentado o rapaz enrolou-a no cobertor para lhe cobrir a nudez. Deixou as roupas penduradas no banheiro para secarem, e deitou-se na cama juntamente com ela esperando a loira dormir, porém adormeceu primeiro.

Durante o sono, o rapaz a abraçou involuntariamente, o toque em que prendia-a ao corpo masculino tirou Ino do transe causando pavor na moça. Estava com medo, quem a tocava daquela maneira? Não queria que o estranho a tocasse! Por um impulso de terror a Yamanaka começou a se debater e a gritar assustando o sonolento rapaz ao seu lado.

_-ME SOLTA, EU NÃO QUERO! _- Socava o peito do rapaz sem reconhecê-lo – _NÃO ME TOQUE!_

_-Ino sou eu, calma!_ - Shikamaru tentava acalmar a Yamanaka segurando-a apenas o suficiente para que ela não machucasse a si própria no desespero. Somente depois de olhar com muita atenção nos olhos do rapaz a sua frente foi que reconheceu a cor castanha do melhor amigo.

_-Shika? _- a voz falhada da jovem parecia não acreditar na presença do melhor amigo. Estava segura!

Com ímpeto Ino se jogou nos braços de Shikamaru, o pranto veio violento, ela não conseguia respirar, engasgando com o próprio choro. Gentil, ele a abraçava como se quisesse protegê-la de um mal que já tinha sido executado contra o corpo frágil. Somente quando o dia amanheceu ambos adormeceram exaustos com a noite anterior.

A loira não conseguiu dormir por mais de duas horas – sempre que fechava os olhos e o sono começava a se tornar profundo, a dor, o desespero e a imagem do estupro vinha feito um pesadelo em sua cabeça pronta para tortura-la - acordou às sete da manhã querendo não fazer parte daquele mundo.

Admirou Shikamaru dormir em um sono profundo. Imaginou como o amigo havia a achado e as horas em que ficou andando sem parar em baixo de chuva até encontra-la naquele beco nojento em estado degradante.

Não se lembrava das horas em que Shikamaru cuidou dela, mas sabia que ele havia feito com muito carinho – e provavelmente desesperado em vê-la naquele estado – Sabia que os sentimentos do amigo ultrapassavam o limite da amizade, agradecia por isso internamente. Era muito bom saber que alguém a amava!

Se pudesse mandar no coração escolheria amar Shikamaru. Com ele sabia que podia ser feliz, construir uma vida digna em que seria amada respeitada e que sua imagem seria de uma mãe de família, com muitos filhos frutos das noites de amor dos dois.

A vida, no entanto não era assim tão fácil. Ino amava um empresário rico que a tratava como um objeto sexual, que não tinha qualquer intenção de se casar com ela, muito menos ter filhos. Aos olhos do homem que amava, ela era uma puta que servia para lhe dar prazer nas horas vagas.

Tocou com a ponta dos dedos o rosto de Shikamaru. Jamais esqueceria o que ele havia feito por ela aquela noite. Em um gesto de agradecimento beijou-lhe a testa, gesto que o despertou do sono.

_-Hum._..- bocejou ainda com sono – _Ino?_

_-Bom dia Shika! _- respondeu ela com a voz fraca.

_-Deve estar com fome._ - levantando-se da cama rapidamente, não parecendo o rapaz preguiçoso de sempre. Ele passou a mão no rosto tentando manter-se mais acordado , então disse com a mão já na maçaneta da porta – _Fique quietinha ai, não banque a problemática ouviu?Eu vou buscar alguma coisa para você comer_!

_-Shika... .- _chamou Ino com a voz fraca, o rapaz permaneceu imóvel esperando ela falar. A jovem levantou-se com dificuldade da cama, estava dolorida e a cada movimento gemia. Seus ossos rangiam, por um momento ela pensou que fosse se partir. Andando até Shikamaru, ela apoiou-se no corpo do rapaz e lhe beijou suave nos lábios dizendo com os olhos lacrimosos_ – Obrigada!_

Uma esperança acendeu no coração aquele fosse o início de finalmente poder ter Ino como algo mais do que á melhor amiga. Com um sorriso disse constrangido.

_-Não seja problemática, volte para cama antes que eu tenha que colocá-la com minhas próprias mãos. - _ele esperou que a amiga concordasse, então se retirou do quarto para comprar um café da manhã reforçado para a Yamanaka antes de levá-la ao médico para ser devidamente examinada e tratada.

O beijo havia sido uma despedida que Shikamaru não havia percebido. Depois de alguns minutos Ino colocou a roupa rasgada que ainda estava molhada e saiu do quarto com a intenção de desaparecer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Uma BMW parou à porta da escola pública, no momento da saída. O ruivo dentro do veículo observou enquanto algumas garotas saíram pelo portão principal. Esperou por cerca de dez minutos, quando percebeu que nenhum outro estudante saía. Desceu do carro, e ia caminhar até o colégio, indagar ao porteiro, porém...

_- O senhor está procurando a Ino?_ – uma voz feminina indagou, e ele olhou na direção do som para ver uma garota de cabelos róseos parada ao seu lado, segurando vários cadernos junto ao seu peito. – _Ela não veio hoje. Nem o Shika_. – adicionou, com um brilho de malícia em seus olhos.

O empresário percebeu a indireta... retesou o corpo. Então, ela estava com o preguiçoso? A garota sabia mais do que queria dizer.

_- Não veio... Obrigado, então, vou procurar na casa dela_. – informou, se virando para sair. Todavia, a moça de orbes verdes chamou-o novamente.

_- Moço... Se não for muito incômodo... Eu moro perto da casa dela._ – disse, tirando os livros da frente do peito, e sorrindo com um olhar... diferente. – _Poderia me dar uma carona?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ino fora até o píer andando descalças com o pouco de força que seu corpo dolorido possuía. Havia poucas pessoas na rua naquele horário da manhã, alguns idosos correndo em uma ginástica matutina, outras saindo para o trabalho.

Aquela caminhada precedia a morte, iria dar fim a própria vida.A vontade de viver tinha sido drenada de seu corpo, cada segundo que respirava lhe doía a era difícil para alguém fraca como ela, morrer era mais convidativo.

Tinha sido egoísmo e até crueldade não dizer a Shikamaru que se mataria, depois dele ter cuidado com tanto carinho dela durante toda madrugada. Sabia, porém, que se o amigo soubesse das intenções dela não deixaria que ela tentasse encontrar a paz eterna com a morte.

Gaara provavelmente não sentiria falta dela; talvez ficasse desapontado com o dinheiro que fora investido e no final desperdiçado com uma garotinha suicida. Ino riu amarga ao pensar no ruivo. Ele encontraria outra mulher para satisfazê-lo e com o tempo esqueceria que a Yamanaka fez parte da vida dele por um tempo._ "Eu sou substituível!"._

O mar escuro parecia convidativo, com um mergulho desejava se afogar deixando o seu corpo perdido no fundo das águas. Se posicionou na ponta do píer. Tinha poucos homens no porto descarregando os navios, os funcionários não notaram sua presença o que aumentava suas chances de não ser resgatada.

Finalmente o sofrimento terminaria.

Um passo, e a moça mergulhou nas águas negras, sendo engolida por completo. Porém, morrer não era tão fácil quanto parecia. Por mais que seu desejo fosse afundar, seu corpo involuntariamente boiava de volta para a superfície, e então a agonia pela falta de oxigênio comandava seu corpo, que se debatia debaixo d'água.

Ouviu um rebuliço sobre sua cabeça, vindo do píer. Os orbes ardentes pela água impregnada pelo diesel vazado dos barcos puderam ver várias cabeças na superfície da água, e alguns braços tentando puxá-la de volta.

A loira se debateu, tentando voltar para a água. Mas os braços insistiam em puxá-la, e então, sentiu-se erguida, e suas costas bateram contra o chão duro. Abriu lentamente os orbes cerúleos, e percebeu dois homens. Um loiro e um moreno. Mas foi só o que pôde distinguir.

Um deles, com a voz mais clara, fez algumas perguntas ao outro, que nada disse por um bom tempo, apenas ficou pensativo.

Então, ouviu apenas uma ordem grossa do outro, que apalpava suas vestes, à procura de alguma coisa. Seus documentos.

_- Yamanaka Ino... Leve-a para minha cabine, e não deixe ninguém ver. E traga o corpo da outra. Já sei como nos livrarmos dele_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte, foi dada a notícia na televisão.

Yamanaka Ino, menina pobre, que havia acabado de perder o pai, e fora estuprada, suicidou-se. Se jogou do píer. Os trabalhadores de um navio cargueiro resgataram seu corpo, tarde demais.

Pelos documentos foi que descobriram seu nome. Por não ter nenhum parente vivo, foi enterrada na cova dos indigentes, sem nem mesmo maiores investigações. Era uma garota pobre, sem família. E o navio cujos trabalhadores a resgataram já havia partido do porto aquela noite. Nada mais havia a se fazer.

Apenas o Nara, ao saber de sua morte, desejou dar-lhe um enterro digno. Foi incapaz de tal feito, devido a burocracias e a falta de dinheiro. Restou-lhe apenas prantear a amiga em uma cova comunitária.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Longe dali, em um navio que seguia para a Inglaterra, uma loira abria os olhos para se encontrar em uma cabine confortável. Provavelmente de algum desses navios que estavam no porto... Mas nenhum deles parecia ser de passageiro.

Sentou-se na cama, tentando descobrir o que se passava.

_- Onde estou?_ – murmurou, para o nada.

_- Não interessa._ – uma voz lhe respondeu, fria, do outro lado da cabine. Só então percebeu um homem que estava sentado em uma cadeira, observando-a frio.

Ele se levantou, e caminhou até a cama. A loira pôde notar o quanto era belo, mesmo carrancudo. Moreno, cabelos espetados, olhos obsídeos. Parecia examiná-la, como se fosse um material.

_- Você caiu no píer. Nós te salvamos._ – começou, rodeando-a. – _Esperamos retribuição._

_- Como assim? Nós quem?_ – perguntou a jovem, meio atordoada com tudo aquilo. Ia abrir a boca para continuar, porém, o rapaz levantou uma mão para silenciá-la.

_- Eu a salvei. Então, a partir de agora, a sua vida me pertence_

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**N.A.: **__Credo, demorou, mas saiu. Puta que pariu, achei que essa fic não ia pra frente. Não que fosse por dificuldades cuja resolução estivesse ao nosso alcance, estávamos de mãos atadas. Mas, agora, a coisa vai pra frente, espero eu. Quero terminar isso antes de julho =D Soltando um spoiler, já temos programa (pra fic, não de putaria) pra quando QCSA terminar, e estou doida para colocar em prática._

_Então, bandigay que ainda tem a consideração de ler: valeu pelas reviews, mas, daqui pra frente, eu, pelo menos, não pretendo responder nenhuma, a não ser que seja alguma pergunta direcionada a mim. Não por falta de consideração a vocês, pois é exatamente o contrário. Levo dois dias para responder antes de mandar pra Pink fazer o mesmo, então, temos ai um atraso de, pelo menos, três dias, para postar. _

_Ta, isso foi desculpa esfarrapada. Mas é o que acontece mesmo. _

_Então, djows, é só isso._

_Kissus_

_**Bris**_

**_OoOoOoOoOoOo_**

_**N/A: **_OH MY GOD! Estou vendo os fungos brotando nesse fic, que demora mais sacana dessas escritoras desnaturadas. XD ok, não culpem a coitadinha da Bri picolé, admito que eu sou a grande vilã.Estava sem pc, sem net ou seja não tinha como eu escrever. – a base de lan house é sacanagem, eu ficaria pobre em uma semana – De qualquer forma, estamos de volta e isso é o que importa.

Sei que muitas leitoras querem nos matar, estamos realmente judiando da Ino, contudo esse é o borogodó do fic.

A partir do próximo capítulo muitas coisas vão mudar. A Ino sofrerá uma grande transformação, esperem e se surpreendam. O JOGO VAI VIRAR! HAHAHAH – risada do ma – Gaara que nos aguarde.

Mas então com minha picolé falou já temos projetos de parceria para quando "Quanto custa eu amor?" terminar. Nós duas estamos fazendo um livro também, quem sabe colocamos o primeiro capítulo na net para que os leitores nos digam se realmente vale a pena publicá-lo.

Agradeço pelos comentário, vocês fizeram duas autoras tardas felizes, toda vez que lemos uma review gigante sentimos uma incrível vontade de começar a escrever o mais rápido o capítulo incentive e mandem reviews ;D

Kissus

Pink-chan – perva do borogodó.


	6. Bonequinha de luxo

**Disclaimer:** Não é nosso. Se fosse, Raikage e Bee teriam vencido o Sasuke, Sakura nem ao menos existia, e Itachi estaria vivo. Em suma, não é nosso.

**Sumário: **Por obra do destino, um rico empresário cruza o caminho de uma jovem que, em meio às dificuldades, faz uma tentadora proposta que marcou para sempre suas vidas. "O senhor gostaria de me comprar por uma noite?"** (U.A)**

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA

_**Importante: **__Esse fic foi inspirado em __**All The Pain Money Can Buy**__ feito por__** Blanxe**__. Qualquer frase ou acontecimento parecido não é um mero acaso. Devido a isso escrevo aqui os créditos a autora que por sinal fez o melhor fic que já li._

_Casal yaoi: DuoXHeero (anime Gundan Wing)_

* * *

**Legenda:**

Era a terceira vez que olhava para o relógio naquela noite – **Narração normal**

_-O senhor gostaria de me comprar por uma noite?- _**Fala normal**

**-Eu não quero saber, venha AGORA! – Voz ao telefone**

"_Esse cara gostou mesmo de mim!"_** - Pensamentos.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo –** Mudança de tempo e espaço**

* * *

_**Ich will nur Spaß,**_

_(Eu só quero diversão,)_

_**Mich nicht verlieben **_

_(Não me apaixonar)_

_**Just a little bit**_

_(Só um pouquinho__)_

_**  
Be my little Bitch!**_

_(Seja a minha putinha!)__**  
**_-

(Rammstein – Pussy)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quanto custa seu amor?

-

_Por Pink Ringo & Brighit Raven_

-

**Capítulo Seis – **Bonequinha de Luxo.

_-_

_- Ahhh, mas eu não quero fazer companhia para Mr. Debrew!_ – uma moça loira bonita reclamou fazendo beicinho, deitada nos braços do homem moreno, após o ato sexual. – _Sasuke, eu não vou trabalhar com aquele ogro nunca mais. Vou acabar em um hospital._

Uchiha Sasuke voltou os olhos negros para encarar a mulher sensual e sufocantemente bela que tinha em seus braços, nua exatamente como viera ao mundo. – a mais bela das filhas de Eva, e também uma das mais pecadoras levando os homens ao mundo pecaminoso da luxúria – Ele era o mesmo homem que salvara Ino três anos atrás do ato suicida de afogamento. Isso era o que ele dizia o aparecimento da loira, no entanto salvara sua pele duas vezes em uma cajadada só. Claro que esse era um fato que Ino não precisava conhecer.

Na ocasião do afogamento, ele estava no píer, em uma viajem de navio disfarçado de cargueiro, cuja real finalidade era tentar aliciar uma determinada moça para prostituição na Europa, porém, a candidata provou ser agente federal. Por sorte, ele descobriu a tempo, e ordenou o assassinato da policial. Sufocamento! Porém, o corpo seria um problema. Rastros nunca eram legais, um fio solto sempre desfiava tudo. E a moça morrendo afogada foi sua salvação. Bastou trocar Ino pela agente, e dizer que a suicida conseguiu seu intento, e tudo se revolveu. Como bônus, ainda ficou com uma garota bonita e desesperada o bastante para ocupar o lugar que devia ser da policial.

_- E desde quando você acha que pode escolher Inocence_? – perguntou o rapaz, fitando-a sério. Deixava claro á todas as moças que aliciava que o livre arbitro deixava de existir em suas vidas a partir do momento que elas o pertencia. Mulheres que não passavam de uma mercadoria, preciosa e lucrosa de mais para o vendedor que no caso era o Uchiha.

Inocence. O nome que recebeu quando chegou a sua nova casa. Após tantos abalos em sua vida, aceitou de bom grado o "emprego" que lhe era imposto. Afinal, ela não era uma puta mesmo?

Receber um novo nome não era tão ruim, sentia como se começasse novamente sua vida, deixando a adolescente infeliz e apaixonada para trás, em um passado que não gostava de lembrar. Era um pesadelo que tentava esquecer, embora sempre fossem existir cicatrizes.

_- Sasuke-kun..._ – começou a fazer manha à mulher felina. – _Pense bem... Sou a estrela da casa, a sua "loirinha". Quanto lucro não te dou? _– indagou, descendo beijos molhados pelo tórax do homem atraente _– Não acha que eu mereço umas regalias de vez em quando? Ia ser um desastre se o seu brinquedo quebrasse..._

O rapaz suspirou quando ela novamente desceu sua atenção pelo corpo masculino, procurando a parte da anatomia que o faria gemer de prazer com as habilidades da mão feminina.

Ino tinha razão, no final das contas. Ela era a melhor, a mais valiosa. Sem aquela loira profanamente bonita os lucros diminuiriam gradativamente. Todos que iam à casa noturna que o Uchiha administrava sonhavam em ter uma noite com a bela tinham dinheiro para pagar por aquele desejo, outros somente conseguiam ter meros minutos de conversa com a popular mulher e poucos podiam ficar com apenas a imaginação.A loira era a mais cara dentre todas na região Londres.

Um cliente importante estava voltando do oriente, e Sasuke precisaria de Ino inteira para oferecê-la ao riquíssimo empresário, contudo não diria isso para a moça, não antes dela terminar as carícias que havia começado. O membro masculino já estava duro nas mãos femininas, latejando por invadi-la novamente. Estendeu a mão para o lado, à procura de preservativos, e deu um a ela para que pudessem iniciar o ato sexual.

Inocence sabia o que fazer. Até mesmo para colocar uma camisinha, ela fazia o ato ser mais erótico do que já era normalmente. Sorriu de canto quando a loira se sentou sobre o membro ereto, descendo centímetro por centímetro em uma lentidão deliciosa, rebolando provocativamente.

_- E então, Sasuke-kun... Vai deixar que Mr. Debrew estrague isso?_ – perguntou, se esfregando nele, pra frente e para trás fazendo o moreno engolir um gemido.

O Uchiha segurou-a com ambas as mãos, guiando seu quadril em um ritmo um pouco mais veloz do que aquele bolero, forçando-a nele. A garota, aos seus vinte anos, era perfeita nos jogos de sedução, uma mulher que levaria até o homem mais racional a loucura. Ino se tornara a deusa do sexo!

A loira jogou a cabeça para trás, lânguida, e subiu uma mão para acariciar os próprios seios, apertando os mamilos entre seus dedos em um gesto de prazer. Sabia que Sasuke gostava quando era leviana e se tocava na cama. Ele adorava showzinhos. Durante os anos em que permaneceu ao lado do moreno como sua amante predileta aprendeu como cada homem tinha fantasias completamente diferentes, mas com o tempo ela se tornou mestra em cada um dos desejos masculinos. – quanto aos desejos sexuais do chefe ela conseguia ser ainda mais perfeita depois de tanto tempo o satisfazendo por dias, tardes e noites.

Logo o corpo da moça se perdeu em espasmos, latejando ao redor do membro do amante, trazendo-o junto consigo ao clímax caloroso do qual compartilhavam com um gemido ressequido do rapaz. O orgasmo os dominou com selvageria como em todas as transas. Ele era insaciável, ela aprendera a gostar de sexo.

Tão logo terminou, o moreno retirou-a de si, para se levantar da cama. Era sempre assim: negócios até na cama. Ino não nutria ilusões de um romance com o Uchiha. Não, ele era apenas seu "cafetão", o cara que lhe dava prazer de vez em quando por diversão. Talvez o termo que os americanos usavam quando iam ali fosse o que melhor se encaixava neles: "fuck friends".

_- Tudo bem, vou cuidar para que Henry não te peça mais._ – prometeu, sentado na beira da cama para se levantar. Inocence sempre o convencia, os argumentos que ela usava eram sempre muito bons, e a recompensa alguns minutos do melhor sexo. Não existia homem que resistia.

A loira sorriu, pulando nas costas musculosas do chefe para depositar um beijo de agradecimento na face masculina.

_- Obrigada._ – agradeceu, saindo da cama para pegar suas roupas espalhadas no luxuoso quarto. Começou a se vestir em frente ao espelho em quanto Sasuke entrava no banheiro para uma chuveirada antes de começar a fazer a inspeção rotineira do prostíbulo. – _Vou me arrumar para hoje. Com sorte, quem sabe alguém como Naruto apareça essa noite. Não estou a fim de selvageria na cama._

Ah, Naruto, o "sócio" do "cassino". Foi uma das únicas pessoas a tratá-la com gentileza. Ele era gentil com todas as moças aliciadas, não dizia palavras grosseiras tão pouco as rotulava como putas, o homem as tratava como seres humanos com sentimentos. Ino, no entanto era sua queridinha, talvez o sofrimento da vida dela tenha o comovido sendo um dos motivos para tratá-la como uma princesa. Claro que isso não significava que o Uzumaki era apaixonado por ela, longe disso, mas os sentimentos dele pela loira eram maiores do que pelas outras moças que trabalhavam ali.

Sexo com Naruto também era diferente, mais plácido, carinhoso e igualmente gostoso. Ele não era o tipo de homem que curtia brutalidades ou tinha fantasias grotescas. Era o estilo que sentia mais prazer quando notava que a mulher com quem se deitava tinha orgasmos seguidos. O Uzumaki se preocupava em satisfazer a parceira – diferente dos outros que sempre colocavam as necessidades do próprio pênis em primeiro lugar. As noites em que Ino dividiu a cama com Naruto foram às poucas horas de sexo em sua vida na qual não tinha se arrependido.

_-Não acha que está ficando exigente de mais?_ – perguntou Sasuke do banheiro. Era possível ouvir o chuveiro ligado durante a conversa. – _Antigamente você não tinha preferências._

A Yamanaka entrou no banheiro e sorriu maliciosa ao ver o corpo masculino molhado. Sasuke era um homem lindo, os cabelos negros espetados combinavam com a pele pálida e a geleira escura que era seus olhos. O corpo esculpido de músculos sabia exatamente como agradar uma mulher. Contudo o coração de pedra do homem importava-se unicamente com DINHEIRO. Não era do tipo que se apaixonava.

_-Antigamente eu não conseguia diferenciar bom sexo do ruim. - _comentou Ino com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios.

_-Agora você sabe?_ – perguntou o moreno irônico. Muitos dos homens com quem a loira ia para cama eram solteirões que procuravam prostitutas exatamente pelo fato de não conseguirem sexo sem ter que pagar.

_-Não seja bobinho Sasuke-kun_.- Ino tirou o vestido novamente notando o olhar malicioso do rapaz embaixo do chuveiro que já aguardava a loira para uma nova dose de sexo – _Agora eu sei, embora alguém como você jamais vá entender._

O que se seguiu depois foram os corpos belos e jovens se chocando, gemidos profanos e beijos avassaladores que não tinham nenhum sentimento, apenas desejo carnal.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Os negócios estavam a cada ano mais produtivos, os lucros iam além de suas expectativas. Com quatro filiais na Ásia, uma na Europa e duas nos Estados Unidos a família Sabaku era uma das mais ricas atualmente. Embora tivesse todo aquele dinheiro, mesmo podendo comprar qualquer futilidade tanto material como carnal nada parecia satisfazê-lo. Gaara era infeliz!

Nada mais fora igual após os três anos que se seguiu depois da morte de ele não fosse admitir que essa era a real razão de nunca mais sentir vontade de sorrir – o que já não era muito comum naquela época – a verdade é que a colegial loira de rosto angelical e preciosos olhos azuis havia sido muito mais do que sua puta particular, aquela garota na qual ele havia profanado a inocência tinha feito com que ele amasse.

Quanta ironia!Sempre achou que Ino necessitasse dele, mas era ao contrário, ele era quem precisava dela.

Embora uma parte de si se irritasse por saber que os últimos momentos da colegial tinham sido com Shikamaru – segundo informações de uma fonte confiável – e a odiasse em alguns momentos por ter cometido suicídio, não conseguia deixar de amá-la mesmo após três anos.

Ino era eterna!

_-Arg, Gaara sua noiva está lá fora_. – Temari "arrombou" a porta do escritório do irmão mais novo cuspindo as palavras com aborrecimento.

Não era nenhum segredo que a irmã mais velha não gostava da noiva que Gaara havia escolhido. O motivo: Sua noiva gastava de mais e isso era algo imperdoável para alguém mercenária como Temari.

_-Diga a ela que não estou._ – ordenou Gaara sentindo uma ligeira dor de cabeça. Não estava com a mínima vontade de brigar, e sabia que se a noiva cruzasse aquela porta a primeira coisa que ela faria seria COBRÁ-LO de alguma coisa que considerasse importante, e que com certeza não passava de algo fútil e banal.

_-HÁ, acha mesmo que eu vou dizer isso e ter que ser obrigada a suportar o chilique que aquela coisinha vai dar?Como você é idiota!_ – Temari fez um gesto ameaçador apontando para porta. – _Você vai recebê-la, a noiva é sua, você escolheu agora agüente. E não pense em dar nenhum centavo para aquela piruá interesseira se não vou ser obrigada a bloquear seus cartões de crédito._

Dando o aviso final Temari saiu proferindo mil palavrões, em seguida o furacão entrou e Gaara desejou desaparecer para não ser obrigado a escutá-la.

_-Gaara que história é essa de você ter cancelado nossa viagem para Paris_? – A mulher de cabelos curtos róseos e olhos verdes com uma roupa elegante de marca adentrou o escritório impaciente – _Sabe quantas aulas importantes eu já avisei que irei faltar porque eu disse que ia a Paris?Você é tão egoísta!_

Haruno Sakura cursava a melhor faculdade de medicina do Japão e também era noiva de Gaara, fato que o empresário se arrependia amargamente de um dia ter pedido a mão daquela mulher. Seus motivos foram os piores possíveis. Primeiro: precisava de uma mulher bem vista perante os olhos da sociedade para ter ao seu lado. Segundo: Queria filhos com uma mulher descente. Terceiro: A universitária de alguma forma fazia parte do passado de Ino, essa foi à forma que o Sabaku encontrou para prender a falecida Yamanaka em seu presente.

_-Eu tenho uma reunião importante, se você gosta de ter um noivo com dinheiro seria bom você cooperar para que meus negócios sejam promissores. - _Gaara olhava-a indiferente controlando-se para não expulsa-la dali.

_-Você está se tornando escravo dessa empresa, pior, ficando obsessivo por trabalho como Temari.- _com as mãos na cintura e uma voz magoada Sakura comentou –_ Tem noites que você chega tão tarde em casa que nem ao menos consigo te dar um beijo de boa noite._

Na verdade as vezes que o Sabaku chegava tarde em casa, era pelo fato de estar com outras mulheres. O sexo com a noiva era monótono e não tão bom quanto com uma garota de programa.

_-Esse não é o momento para conversarmos sobre isso. - _disse o ruivo impaciente. Ele desviou o rosto do semblante da noiva e voltou a olhar para tela do notebook.

_-Gaara, eu sinto sua falta._ - a voz chorosa da médica indicava que faltava pouco para ela chorar. –_Estamos passando pouco tempo juntos, nem mesmo estamos transando mais._

Suspirando vencido, o ruivo se levantou andando até a noiva e lhe dando um selinho nos lábios trêmulos devido aos soluços que a médica se controlava para não exclamar. Sem muita empolgação, tentando esconder a falta de vontade em passar mais tempo com aquela mulher o ruivo disse tentando parecer o mais verdadeiro possível.

_- Prometo que essa noite nós vamos ficar juntos._

_-Ahhh Gaara!-_ a Haruno o abraçou sorrindo, feliz de que tivesse vencido aquela batalha e então disse carinhosa e apaixonada. –_ Eu te amo!_

Porém, ela não obteve uma resposta. Gaara simplesmente não conseguia dizer o mesmo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Como prometido depois do trabalho, em torno de dez horas da noite o empresário turco levou a noiva para jantar em um restaurante francês no centro de Tóquio. Era o restaurante favorito de Sakura e Gaara sabia que leva-la lá a agradaria. Os olhos esmeraldinos brilharam quando a limusine parou em frente ao restaurante, a noiva murmurou um animado "Ahhhh docinho eu te amo!" e lhe deu um beijo caloroso, melhor do que muitos outros que normalmente ela presenteava o ruivo.

Saíram do carro sendo abordados por um dos funcionários impecavelmente vestido que fez um sinal para que os acompanhasse. - O casal era um bom freqüentador do restaurante e já tinha mesa reservada para quando quisesse. Por preferência do empresário, a mesa era afastada das de mais pessoas, ficava próxima a janela de vidro ao fundo do recinto onde tinha uma lareira aconchegante e de estrutura moderna. Sakura e Gaara se sentaram ao lado um do outro no sofá vermelho de cetim, no mesmo instante suas taças de cristais foram servidas do mais caro vinho. Seus pedidos anotados e por uma ordem do Sabaku a iluminação daquele canto em especial diminuída. A pouca luz contribuía caso quisesse trocar uma caricia mais ousada com a noiva.

_-Gaara_ – chamou a Haruno manhosa. De modo insinuante a mulher acariciou a coxa do noivo por cima da calça e disse sedutora – _Não cancele nossa viagem para Paris._

_-Pensei que já tínhamos resolvido esse assunto_. – embora sua voz fosse irritada ele não tirou a mão atrevida que o acariciava por de baixo da mesa.

_-Mas eu estava planejando uma lua de mel adiantada_. – os cílios piscaram sedutores sobre os olhos verdes.

Talvez a idéia de uma lua de mel adiantada fosse tentadora, isso se Sakura fosse boa de cama o que não era o caso. O ruivo suspirou cansado, não queria começar uma discussão, principalmente por que sabia como terminaria, ou melhor, no nome de QUEM.

_-Eu já disse que é impossível. Quem sabe mês que vem_. – sem olhar para a expressão irritada da noiva Gaara bebericou o vinho já esperando a explosão de cólera da mulher ao seu lado.

_-É sempre assim, eu sou descartada para segundo plano. Claro, eu não sou a vadia da Ino não é mesmo?_ – sem qualquer elegância a Haruno expressava o ciúme que nutria da ex-melhor amiga. Sabia que o noivo não havia esquecido aquela cadela. Como odiava ficar nas sombras de Ino mesmo aquele estorvo estando morta.

_-Hoje não Sakura._ – o ruivo lançou um álgido olhar à mulher ao seu lado e disse ríspido em um tom de alerta. – _Estou fazendo tudo para te agradar, não me faça levantar dessa mesa e dormir na cama de outra._

No mesmo instante a universitária se calou. Abaixou a cabeça tentado controlar as lágrimas, detestava que Gaara a visse chorando por menção dele sempre se mostrar afetado diante do nome de Ino. Era humilhante saber que se a ex-melhor amiga estivesse viva seria ela quem estaria ao lado do empresário turco naquele chique restaurante francês.

_-Sakura, é besteira você e sentir ameaçada por alguém que morreu_.- disse Garra oferecendo a taça de vinho para a noiva.

- _Seja sincero. Se Ino estivesse viva você me daria um pé na bunda para ficar com ela_.- Sakura não perguntava, afirmava com convicção.

Ele não soube o que dizer. Talvez se a linda colegial loira ainda estivesse viva – que com certeza teria se tornado uma estonteante mulher – ainda a manteria em sua vida querendo tê-la em seus braços todas as noites, ouvindo-a gemer o seu nome, sentindo as unhas dela lhe arranhar as costa em represália pela forma que ele a invadia. Porém admitia que nunca assumiria ém como Gaara não podia ter ao lado uma garota de programa embora ele tenha feito o que a Yamanaka foi. Foi o Sabaku que a deflorou primeiro, que aceitou a proposta de comprá-la por uma noite - que no final se tornaram muitas.- Ele quem propôs que a linda loira fosse sua puta particular. E diferente dele que fazia aquilo apenas para sentir prazer carnal, a colegial se submetia a ele para salvar a vida do pai doente. Sentia nojo de si mesmo! Fora tão cretino com aquela sua inocência sem se importar com os sentimentos dela.

Pensando sobre Ino era impossível não pensar em Sakura. Apenas havia pedido a Haruno em noivado por que roubou-lhe a virgindade seduzindo-a. Não queria destruir a vida de outra adolescente.

_-Ninguém ama uma pessoa igual à outra._ - sorvendo o vinho da taça de uma só vez o ruivo completou – _Nunca vou gostar de você da mesma maneira que gostei da Ino._

-_Me diga Gaara você é realmente capaz de sentir algo por uma mulher que não seja tesão?_ – comentou Sakura com escarno. Alfinetar o noivo foi à forma que encontrou de desabafar a raiva por ele dizer claramente que ela nunca seria amada da mesma intensidade que Ino.

_- Embora você não acredite eu também tenho a capacidade de amar_.- Gaara olhou a noiva de lado controlando-se para não sair da mesa e deixa-la sozinha.

Sakura riu debochada. Seria uma longa noite, pensou Gaara desanimado. Era por esse e outros motivos – além do sexo ruim – que passar algumas horas que fosse com a noiva era torturante.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Os dois corpos caíram na cama nus Fazia meia hora que estavam nas preliminares e Gaara não conseguia ficar excitado. Não que Sakura fosse feia, pelo contrario era atraente a sua maneira. - O rosto bonito corado atiçava a imaginação masculina, o corpo com curvas delicadas e seios pequenos rosados ainda fazia parecer que transava com uma colegial. O ponto forte da noiva eram as coxas grossas e torneadas. – O problema é que a Haruno não sabia como tocá-lo, sempre queria fazer sexo da forma tradicional ele por cima e ela de pernas abertas por baixo. Onde estava a malicia? Faltava um pouco de sacanagem e de toques mais picantes. No início da relação tudo foi gostoso, mas agora parecia que tinha esfriado.

_-Gaa, vem!_ – implorou Sakura tentando rodear as pernas na cintura do noivo.

O ruivo rangeu os dentes afastando as pernas da noiva. Ainda não estava pronto. – sentia-se tão frustrado, não deixaria seu orgulho de homem ser destruído. Assim como das outras vezes Gaara estava tão preocupado em fazer o pênis levantar que se esquecia de usar preservativos com a noiva. Só lembrava que ela poderia ficar grávida quando já tinha gozado. – Ajoelhando-se em frente à Sakura o ruivo disse rouco em uma ordem.

-_Chupe._

-_Como?_ – perguntou assustada. Nunca havia feito algo mais ousado na cama e a hipótese de inovar e estragar tudo a atormentava. - Gaa eu não gosto de sexo oral é coisa da puta.

_-Sakura se você não fizer isso eu vou sair dessa cama e vou procurar uma mulher que faça, puta ou não_ - ele não conseguia mais conter o aborrecimento. Estava ficando cada vez mais irritado com a mania da noiva de achar que além do tradicional somente prostitutas faziam.

Relutante a Haruno olhou o membro em sua frente. Não sabia nem por onde começar. Respirou fundo e se lembrou que Ino ainda permanecia nas lembranças de Gaara por mais que o noivo tentasse esconder. A idéia de saber que o ruivo pensava em outra a incomodou, acordou todos os sentimentos ruins dentro de si. Ela podia fazer aquilo, ou melhor, faria de um jeito que o noivo teria o melhor gozo da vida dele.

Sakura passou a língua nos lábios para molhá-los em um libertino gesto sugestivo, abaixou em direção ao membro ereto e colocou-o aos poucos na boca esboçando expressões de prazer em realizar o ato. Os olhos claros do empresário brilharam de êxtase, jogou a cabeça para trás aproveitando a carícia deliciosa que a noiva lhe fazia de modo que nem parecia ser a primeira vez que ela praticava sexo oral. Sakura tinha potencial! Foi o que o ruivo pensou quando a língua úmida chupou com mais força a pontinha do seu membro.

Aproveitaria que a noiva havia deixado de lado os pudores para fazer a noite decorrer da forma que mais apreciava, com uma boa dose sexo.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**N/A: GENTE ESTAMOS A PONTO DE DESISTIR DO FIC POR FALTA DE REVIEWS SE VOCÊS QUEREM MESMO QUE O FIC CONTINUE SE PRONUNCIE, DIGAM SE ESTÃO GOSTANDO OU NÃO. SABE ESTÁ DIFÍCIL DE MANTER A INSPIRAÇÃO COM TÃO POUCO PRONUNCIAMENTO DA PARTE DOS LEITORES.**

**AOS QUE COMENTARAM AGRADECEMOS, FOI SOMENTE POR VOCÊS QUE ESTÉ CAPÍTULO ENFIM SAIU.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...PERSONGENS NOVOS IRÃO APARECER.( VAMOS DEIXAR O MISTÉRIO). **

**BEIJOS DE PINK E BRISS**


	7. Inocence

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem o objetivo de suas missões seria algo extremamente depravado em que roupas não estariam incluídas. Sakura rasparia o cabelo e se jogaria do alto de um penhasco.

**Sumário:**Por obra do destino um rico empresário cruza o caminho de uma jovem que em meio às dificuldades faz uma tentadora proposta que marcou para sempre suas vidas. "O senhor gostaria de me comprar por uma noite?"** (U.A)**

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA

* * *

_**Importante: **__Esse fic foi inspirado em __**All The Pain Money Can Buy**__ feito por __**Blanxe**__. Qualquer frase ou acontecimento parecido não é um mero acaso. Devido a isso escrevo aqui os créditos a autora que por sinal fez o melhor fic que já li._

_Casal yaoi: DuoXHeero ( anime Gundan Wing)_

* * *

**Legenda:**

Era a terceira vez que olhava para o relógio naquela noite – **Narração normal**

_-O senhor gostaria de me comprar por uma noite?- _**Fala normal**

**-Eu não quero saber, venha AGORA! – Voz ao telefone**

"_Esse cara gostou mesmo de mim!"_** - Pensamentos.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo –** Mudança de tempo e espaço **

* * *

_**Ela faz o melhor que ela pode**_

_**E uma mulher solitária é solitária por completa**_

_**Por todo o caminho ela conquista **_

_**todo o inferno que ele a fez passar**_

_(Woman Left Lonely – Cat Power)_

_(...)_

**Quanto custa seu amor?**

_Por Pink Ringo parceria com Brigth Raven_

**Capítulo sete –** **Inocence**

Quando não se tem mais nada a perder, tudo vale a pena, até mesmo sexo sujo para esconder a solidão. Quando não se tem mais esperança de amar, sexo casual começa a se tornar um refúgio para amargas lembranças. Quando o corpo já se acostumou a ser apenas um objeto de prazer o coração congela com a falta de carinho. Mesmo que não valha a pena, viver se torna automático. O dinheiro que se ganha proporcionando prazer as pessoas que pagam por aquilo parece não ter nenhuma valor.

Assim pode ser descrita a vida de uma prostituta, independente se fosse uma mera mulher de rua que mendigava por sexo barato, mas que lhe desse alguns trocados ou uma prostituta de luxo que usava roupas de grife e ganhava mais do que muitos pais de família conseguiam em um ano de trabalho pesado.

Ino ou melhor Inocence - já que tinha abandonado seu antigo nome - era uma bonequinha de luxo. Ganhava muito dinheiro! Seus clientes milionários empresários, jogadores de futebol famosos, atores, e por que não confessar que já havia atendido a nobreza Inglesa? A preferida dos freqüentadores mais ilustre do _Sin City_, por que ela sabia dar o que eles procuravam, Inocence era um poço de prazer.

_Sin city _estava lotado, não havia lugares disponíveis e apenas os que fizeram reserva teriam o privilégio de assistir ao show do anjo pecaminoso que levavam todos a terem pensamentos lidibinosos unicamente com sua imagem sensual e sua presença encantadora. Tudo naquela mulher exalava deslumbramento, sua risada maliciosa e contida, seus gestos provocadores seus joguinhos de olhares. Ela era por inteira a personificação da luxuria. Inocence era a perdição dos homens.

_-Hey princesa, espero que esteja pronta. – _sem ao menos bater na porta o animado homem entrou no recinto assobiando quando seus olhos azuis caíram sobre a mulher que se maquiava em frente à penteadeira dourada. – _Como sempre um espetáculo, e eu achando que você não poderia ficar mais bonita 'to certo._

Ino sorriu de volta e o chamou sedutora com o dedo indicador. O bonito homem de aparência germânica se aproximou dela e no mesmo instante lhe deu um beijo nos lábios tendo todo o cuidado de sugar sensualmente o inferior. Com uma risadinha manhosa ela se separou e disse voltando sua atenção para o espelho:

-_Assim vai tirar todo meu batom Naruto. – _de dentro do caríssimo estojo de maquiagem ela tirou o pincel para novamente pintar os lábios de vermelhos.

Uzumaki Naruto, sócio de Sasuke era o tipo de homem capaz de fazer qualquer mulher suspirar por ele apenas com um pequeno sorriso. Seus cabelos eram loiros, mas não o dourado fraco quase branco como as madeixas de Ino, seus fios loiros eram fortes e radiantes. Os olhos azuis como o céu de verão, e seu sorriso pareciam belas manhas ensolaradas. Ele era o contraste do sócio tanto de aparência como de personalidade.

Naruto não era somente bonito fisicamente, diferente do Uchiha o Uzumaki tinha um bom coração. Tratava todas as garotas como moças que precisassem de atenção, não sexual, mas sim um ombro amigo para chorar as tristezas – pois 90% das mulheres que eram prostitutas no _Sin City _tinham muitas tristezas para lamentar em seus passados, às vezes até mesmo no presente. – e não como um corpo que dava lucros. O único defeito de Naruto era não saber onde gastava dinheiro, tinha a péssima mania de bancar festas e até mesmo sair distribuindo para qualquer pessoa que pedisse contando alguma história triste de que estava com dificuldades financeiras – sendo que na maioria das vezes não passava de mentiras. - Não que ele precisasse realmente se importar com dinheiro já que seus pais o deixaram bem de vida antes de morrerem.

Havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia dormido com o Uzumaki e o Uchiha os dois eram os principais "clientes" que Ino possuía. Mas ela não ganhava nada pelos serviços sexuais com eles. Sasuke se considerava seu dono, não precisava pagar pelo que era dele, ela era mais uma de suas vadias que podia usar quando bem entendesse naquele puteiro. Naruto se recusava a pagar por que não dormia com ela com a idéia de que ela estava em sua cama como uma prostituta, e sim, como uma mulher que ele desejava. Uma espécie de Affair - ela estava entre as duas únicas prostitutas do _Sin city _que ele transava o Uzumaki não gostava de misturar trabalho com prazer até por que ele tinha uma moça de família como noiva.

_-Trouxe meu cunhado para assistir seu espetáculo_! – o loiro se recostou na penteadeira olhando com interesse Ino passar o batom vermelho nos lábios – _Ele se mostrou muito interessado em você quando falei a seu respeito. Seria um bom amante, ele é bilionário_!

_-Sou uma diva, ficaria ultrajada se ele não se interessasse por mim._ – disse prepotente. Havia aprendido com os acontecimentos da vida. Era sedutora por natureza, chamava a atenção mesmo quando não queria. – _Mas posso saber os motivos de ter trazido seu ilustríssimo cunhado? Todo mundo sabe que ele não gosta de você, não acho que ele iria querer curtir uma noite de homens ao seu lado._

_-'To certo que ele não gosta de mim, não precisa ficar me lembrando. – _disse o loiro mal humorado. O aborrecimento logo foi embora e Naruto soltou um suspiro cansado. – _Estou cansado Ino, quero uma família. Estou noivo de Hinata há três anos se eu demorar mais para pedi-la em casamento Sasuke vai tentar rouba-la de mim mais do que ele já tenta. E você sabe que Neji tem que concordar com esse casamento, ele é quem comanda a família após a morte do pai dela._

A família Hyuuga é Grega, uma das mais tradicionais e que tem muita influência no mundo dos negócios. Hyuuga Hinata a primogênita e herdeira de toda a fortuna era noiva de Naruto – eles havia se conhecido ainda adolescentes em uma viajem de intercambio do Uzumaki para a Grécia – Quando Ino foi resgatada pelo rapaz ainda no Japão ele já estava junto com Hinata e haviam praticamente acabado de noivar. Há um ano atrás Hyuuga Hiashi faleceu de câncer no pulmão devido há vários anos de muita nicotina, Neji o sobrinho como único homem da família é quem deveria cuidar dos negócios da família e consequentemente da vida das duas primas. Para Naruto esse foi o pior acontecimento, o Hyuuga nunca gostou dele e fazia questão de colocar empecilhos no relacionamento. Desde então a única tarefa do loiro era tentar agradar ao "cunhado". Como se não fosse suficiente os problemas que tinha com o primo da noiva, Naruto ainda precisava lidar com Sasuke que nunca se apaixonou por nenhuma mulher, mas no momento que botou os olhos em Hinata parecia ter sido flechado pelo cúpido.

_-Então minha missão essa noite é agradar ao seu cunhado para que você possa enfim casar com Hinata?_ – Ino fez beicinho enquanto prendia as longas madeixas loiras em um coque com alguns fios soltos. – A_ssim me sinto usada!_

_-Pense como um favor que prestara para mim! _– Naruto deslizou as pontas dos dedos no pescoço desnudo da loira fazendo-a fechar os olhos e sorrir de lado. Os toques dele sempre eram bons. - _Além disso, ser a boneca de luxo de Neji pode ser bom para você. Ele não é romântico nem amoroso, entretanto ele não dividiria a garota particular dele entende? Você pode sair do Sin City e ter seu próprio apartamento de luxo, e não vai precisar dormir com vários homens por semana para isso._

_-Isso... Seria bom!- _suspirou Ino quando o Uzumaki começou a fazer uma deliciosa massagem em seus ombros.

_- Quanto tempo falta para entrar no palco_? - depois de alguns segundos de silencio ouvindo a loira suspirar Naruto perdeu o auto controle. Estava se segurando para não transar com ela naquela noite, principalmente por que o cunhado estava ali e isso o prejudicaria perante a opinião de Neji em deixá-lo casar com Hinata.

_-Meia hora, o suficiente para uma rapidinha! _- Sorrindo maliciosamente Ino apontou uma pequena portinha no canto direito do recinto, o closet._ – Faz algumas semanas que não te faço gozar._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Vestido com um caríssimo terno _Armani_ cinza, o atraente homem de longos cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo arrumado impecável sem qualquer fio fora do lugar, exóticos olhos perolados era disputado por quatro strippers que já tinham terminado seus shows e agora procuravam um homem que lhe rendesse muito dinheiro no fim da noite com a compra de um programa.

Hyuuga Neji não parecia confortável com as quatro mulheres tentando chamar sua atenção, elas eram bonitas, mas, nenhuma estonteante ao ponto de lhe chamar a atenção. Ainda tinha o fato de que aquelas mulheres eram muito vulgares, lhe faltavam sensualidades e joguinhos de sedução no qual o Hyuuga admirava em suas companhias noturnas.

Olhou para os lados, irritado procurava o estúpido Naruto que havia lhe levado naquele puteiro dos infernos. Não gostava de freqüentar aquele tipo de lugar, quando precisava de uma garota de programa para suas necessidade contratava por uma agência especializada que as enviavam diretamente para o motel que solicitava. Tudo muito simples e discreto.

Descobriu que sua imagem não seria degradada no _Sin City, _surpreso notou que naquela noite havia muitas pessoas famosas sentadas nas mesas. Atores Ingleses, jornalistas famosos, apresentadores de TV e empresários no qual Neji mantinha negócios e jogadores de futebol que haviam acabado de encerrar o campeonato Europeu. O bordel era especializado na elite do mundo dos famosos, mantinha o sigilo de seus assíduos freqüentadores.

_-Vocês estão incomodando o cliente!_ – Sasuke disse ríspido quando se aproximou da mesa que o Hyuuga estava sentado tentando apreciar seu vinho.

_-Ahhhhh Sasuke!_ - uma das stripper choramingou tentando argumentar.

_- Vão antes que eu perca a paciência._ – apesar da voz baixa o tom de voz que usava era perigoso. Depois que cabisbaixas as quatro jovens procuraram outro alvo Sasuke se sentou ao lado do Hyuuga dizendo de forma profissional. – _Desculpe, elas estavam empolgadas por nunca terem te visto no Sin City, são meio competitivas para saberem quem conquista os novos clientes._

_-Pelo que vejo Naruto não estava exagerando, a elite dos milionários freqüentam o Sin City. Os negócios devem estar dando bons lucros!- _Neji elegante encheu seu copo novamente vinha tomando um gole da bebida seca.

_-Sempre tivemos freqüentadores bem selecionados, nosso negócio sempre trouxe bons lucros, mas tenho que admitir que depois que a encontramos o aumento de freqüentadores e do dinheiro foi visível. –_ Sasuke ordenou para uma garçonete com lingerie vermelha encher-lhe um copo de wisk com bastante gelo. Tomou um bom gole e completou. – _Os nomes são sigilosos, mas digo que até mesmo a realeza Britânica já veio vê-la._

_-Qual o nome desta encantadora de homens? _- perguntou Neji visivelmente interessado.

_-Inocence!_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Sabia que era a melhor. Havia se tornado tão fácil fazer aquilo que podia comparar a andar de bicicleta, depois que se aprendia nunca mais se esquece. Entretanto, o friozinho no estômago a atormentava toda vez que subiria no palco para entreter os clientes no show de Stripper. Não podia decepcioná-los com a performance, alguns daqueles cliente freqüentavam o _Sin City_ exclusivamente por causa dela.

Suspirou fundo, faltava poucos segundos agora para a música que dançaria começasse a tocar. As luzes do ambiente já estavam apagadas, focando uma única vermelha no palco que continha um mastro de Poli dance no centro criando o clima perfeito. Todos os homens tinham sua atenção focada nas cortinas douradas esperando que a linda loira aparecesse com uma sensual vestimenta. Os vips que haviam pagado uma quantia considerável estavam sentados nas mesas em volta do palco com as cédulas de cem libras nas mãos. Suas gorjetas e agrados para aquela mulher eram sempre generosos. - não sabiam que metade daquela fortuna iria para as mãos de Sasuke.

O coração de Ino palpitou mais rápido assim que seu nome começou a ser chamado. Os clientes aclamavam por ela. **INOCENCE, INOCENCE, INOCENCE! **Esse era o nome gritado repetidas vezes como se tentassem invoca-la sobre o palco.

A Música então começou a tocar._ Pussy - Rammstein _

A luz vermelha focou a cortina dourada, primeiro foi visto um braço coberto por uma luva preta de renda até os cotovelos, em seguida a perna esguia de coxa grossa totalmente desnuda se equilibrando em um escarpam preto de salto agulha. A cortina se abriu revelando o corpo de costas com um tipo de roupão minúsculo vermelho que só tampava metade de suas coxas. A mulher rebolou sensualmente até o chão antes de se virar e sorrir maliciosa para os homens em volta do palco. A maquiagem exagerada ficava muito bem nela, os lábios vermelhos bombardeavam as mentes masculinas imaginando a loira deixando a marca do batom em seus colarinhos.

Cheia de atitude foi até a ponta do palco ainda ouvindo seu nome ser gritado, levou a mão até a boca colocando o dedo indicador inteiro na boca com malicia, o gesto foi interpretado da maneira mais profana. Enquanto tirava o dedo da boca os dentes puxavam a luva preta até que seu braço ficou livre da peça. A loira jogou para a platéia que lutou para conseguir aquele pedaço de sua roupa. Andou de costas até a barra de poli dance, empinou o traseiro em um impulso de empurrá-lo de baixo para cima dando a visão para os expectadores que por baixo do minúsculo roupão usava um fio dental que não cobria nada da carne macia e branca do traseiro. Segurando a barra com as duas mãos rodou rápida ficando de frente para o assististes, sem tirar a mãos da barra jogou a cabeça para trás e esfregou as coxas na barra indo até o chão.

Engatinhou até um empolgado cliente do lado direito do palco oferecendo a mão ainda coberta pela luva. O cliente preferiu fazer o mesmo que Ino tinha feito tirar a peça com a boca. Deslizou os lábios pelo dedo até que conseguisse arrancar a luva da moça com os dentes.

Andou até o meio do palco e soltou os cabelos loiros, enquanto seu corpo se remexia sensual dançando de forma erótica. As mãos foram até a faixa do roupão deixando-o deslizar por sua pele que enfim era revelada. Semi-nua, apenas uma fina renda que mal cobria os seios fartos e o "v" entre suas pernas.

Os gritos dos homens se tornaram mais altos, alguns gritavam para que Ino fosse até eles, como ela gostava de satisfazer seus clientes ela rebolava até que estivesse perto o suficiente para eles prenderem o dinheiro em sua calcinha. Alguns lhe davam tapas na bunda tendo a satisfação de tocar em seu traseiro.

Esfregando a mão por todo corpo Ino deu uma atenção especial para os próprios seios apertando-os em seus dedos, fez uma expressão de prazer como se tivesse tendo um orgasmo. Os expectadores gritaram eufóricos, muitos excitados com a visão.

Piscando maliciosa Ino levou as mãos para trás do corpo tirando lentamente o sutiã até que os seios estivessem livres. Balançavam para cima e para baixo com o andar e dança da loira que naquele momento se empenhava na sedução. Havia muitas figuras ilustre naquela noite, precisava chamar a atenção de todas para que depois escolhesse a dedo a quem mais lhe convinha.

Depois de estar somente com a calcinha fio dental repleta de dinheiro presos nas laterais a loira finalmente foi até a barra de poli dance para dançar utilizando-a.

O corpo repleto de curvas deslizava pela barra com esmero. A cada nova posição, toda vez que as pernas eram abertas ou que seus seios pulassem de forma mais frenética e forte os clientes se manifestavam em incentivo.

Todos queriam Inocence lhe dando prazer naquela noite.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Neji achou que o show seria como os quatros antes daquele que havia assistido – com garotas bonitas e vulgares que imitavam as strippers dos filmes Hollywoodianos - mesmo que o próximo fosse da famosa Inocence.

Havia se enganado!

A mulher que entrou no palco era muito mais do que haviam descrito-a, ela parecia ter nascidos para seduzir os homens. Seus olhos primeiro tinham um brilho de admiração enquanto observava a loira tirar a roupa, depois mudaram para reconhecimento e enfim surpresa.

Conhecia aquela mulher! Na época que havia visto-a pela primeira vez não passava de uma adolescente em desenvolvimento, ainda sim bonita. A reconheceria em qualquer lugar principalmente por que há alguns anos atrás Inocence era a acompanhante de luxo de Sabaku no Gaara, eterno rival de negócios do Hyuuga. Como ela viera parar do outro lado do mundo dançando em um puteiro de luxo? Vários questionamentos surgiram em sua cabeça.

_-Naruto, essa mulher qual é o nome dela? –_ tinha que ter certeza que se tratava da mesma pessoa. Poderia usá-la a seu favor caso fosse a mesma adolescente de anos atrás.

_-Inocence!_ – disse o loiro pegando o copo de wisk das mãos de Sasuke que murmurou um xingamento baixinho antes de voltar a olhar para Ino no palco.

_-O nome verdadeiro._ – falou Neji impaciente.

Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha e Sasuke desviou o olhar para o Hyuuga. Ele parecia saber da onde Ino havia vindo. O homem elegante de terno _Armani _aguardou a resposta do cunhado.

_-Qual o interesse nisso? Nossas garotas tem o passado esquecido depois que adquirem o novo nome_. – respondeu Sasuke no lugar do Sócio.

_-Tenho um interesse especial nessa garota se ela for quem imagino, digamos que ela me seria muito útil. –_ disse Neji sem dar muitos detalhes. Notando que os dois rapazes não contariam nada a respeito da loira Neji resolveu utilizar um artifício que sempre funcionava: Dinheiro. –_ Quanto querem pela informação?_

_-Cara... meu próprio cunhado tentando me comprar.-_ Naruto passou as mãos no cabelo nervosamente dando uma risadinha sem graça. Não havia gostado da atitude de Neji. Sasuke, no entanto parecia interessado.

_-De quanto estamos falando? –_ perguntou o Uchiha.

De dentro do bolso do terno Neji tirou um cheque e uma caneta bonita preta com dourado. Fez algumas anotações e entregou o cheque para Sasuke. O moreno sorriu de lado, dobrou o cheque e colocou no bolso demonstrando que tinha aceitado o suborno.

_-Pergunte o que quiser e te contaremos em detalhes o passado de Yamanaka Ino.- _completou o moreno antes de pedir mais um copo de wisk.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Ino terminava de colocar o vestido azul curto, estilo tomara-que-caia que usaria naquela noite enquanto procurava sua vítima. – Sasuke entregaria os serviços dela a quem oferecesse mais dinheiro, isso, porém dependia de Ino e o poder de persuasão da loira em fazer seu escolhido gastar uma boa quantia de libras para seus serviços.

_- Tenho um cliente para você Ino._ – Sasuke entrou no recinto impondo para a loira que naquela noite ela não teria nenhuma escolha a não ser entreter quem o patrão ordenasse.

_-Deixa a garota ao menos dizer se já tinha alguém em mente para entreter essa noite._ – disse Naruto tentando amenizar o modo que o sócio havia falado. O Uzuamaki sabia que a loira odiava quando o Uchiha impunha as transas daquela forma.

_-Não se preocupe Naruto, já estou acostumada com a falta de consideração do Sr cafetão "eu mando aqui!"._ – disse Ino fazendo pouco caso enquanto penteava os cabelos.

_-Não seja mal criada! – _ordenou Sasuke _– Acho que suas intenções de transar com Naruto já foram concretizadas antes do seu espetáculo._

_-Arg cara que nojo, você tem que parar de espionar os outros 'to certo. – _resmungou Naruto ofendido.

_-Não sendo nenhum grosseirão com fantasia bizarras eu topo. Não estou a fim de ficar de ponta cabeça hoje. Serio, estou sem paciência para sexo selvagem ou posições do Kama Sutra.- _disse a loira aborrecida olhando através do espelho os dois homens atrás de si.

_- Sasuke quer que você atenda ao meu cunhado. - _respondeu Naruto cruzando os braços frente ao peito. No início teria incentivado Ino a atender Neji, porém estava desconfiado que o interesse do Hyuuga por Ino fosse além do sexual.

- _Oras, ele ainda pode ser o meu cunhado._ – disse Sasuke maldoso recebendo um xingamento de Naruto que não gostou do comentário. - _Deixando de lado nosso empenho em agradar Neji por causa de Hinata, tenho que deixar claro que a quantia que ele pagou por Ino o torna o maior de oferta essa noite._

_- Já entendi que não tenho escolha Sasuke._ – jogando os cabelos para trás Ino se levantou e perguntou – _Qual o número da mesa dele? Preciso conhecer meu cliente. _

_-Mesa trinta e três no camarote de luxo no segundo andar. – _respondeu o Uchiha.

Mesmo após fechar a porta e sair do camarim Ino pode ouvir os dois homens começarem a discutir por causa de Hinata. Sempre foram muito amigos, mas quando a herdeira Hyuuga era colocada na conversa ambos perdiam a cabeça. Apesar de toda a conquista que Sasuke tentava envolver Hinata era duvidoso que ela trocasse Naruto pelo moreno, era visível o quanto ela era apaixonada pelo Uzumaki.

Amor! Ino riu irônica para si mesma. Não acreditava mais neste sentimento e dispensava que seu coração sentisse novamente tal emoção.

Enquanto subia as escadas do segundo andar cumprimentou alguns clientes conhecidos no caminho, muitos os quais já havia ido para cama. Sorria falsamente, fingia estar gostando de todos os assuntos chatos e elogios era uma ótima atriz. Depois de meia hora finalmente conseguiu chegar à mesa trinta e três na qual seu cliente a aguardava.

Piscou os olhos azuis admirando a silhueta atraente e máscula. Aquele homem não era em nada parecido com o que imaginava, não era careca tão pouco tinha uma barriga protuberante ou um bigode cafona. Hyuuga Neji era bonito e elegante. Assim que ele notou a presença dela se levantou andando em sua direção, beijou-lhe a mão e puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. Um perfeito gentleman , exatamente como um homem rico e influente era. Sabia fazer tipo, principalmente na frente de uma mulher.

_-Vinho?_ – perguntou ele lhe oferecendo uma taça.

-Por favor! – respondeu. Deixou que as pontas de seus dedos roçassem na dele, ela começava o jogo de sedução. Não estava empolgada quando foi a sua procura, entretanto ao vê-lo não pode deixar de se sentir desejosa em ir para cama com aquele homem. Eu

Levou a bebida aos lábios molhando-os sendo observada atentamente por Neji. Os olhos dele brilharam quando Ino passou a língua dos lábios e murmurou um som que demonstrava prazer ao ingerir o vinho.

_-A famosa Inocence é muito mais bonita do que dizem os boatos. Agora entendo por que é tão famosa entre a elite dos milionários. - _disse o homem iniciando uma conversa.

_-Me sinto lisonjeado que pense dessa forma Sr Hyuuga._

_-Apenas Neji, por favor. _- disse fazendo a loira sorrir. Ela realmente era sedutora, e o Hyuuga conhecia aquela espécie de sorriso. Inocence iniciava uma espécie de joguinho de sedução, exatamente como ele gostava. – _Há quanto tempo trabalha no Sin City?_

_-Tempo suficiente para saber que Hyuuga Neji nunca o freqüentou._ – por debaixo da mesa a loira roçou as pernas na dele e perguntou interessada_. – Pretende ficar quanto tempo na Inglaterra?_

_-Duas semanas, até que meu inútil cunhado resolva o que precisa por aqui_. - desprezo ao mencionar Naruto não foi escondido. Ino riu, realmente aquele homem tinha personalidade forte e difícil, não imaginava o Uzumaki lidando com aquilo.

_-Espero que agora que nos conhecemos venha mais vezes Neji. Eu gostaria muito! – _a loira estendeu a taça para o homem em um mudo pedido para que ele a enchesse, o que fez assim que a taça estava a sua frente.

_-Tenho muito interesse em você. -_respondeu.

_-Entendo. Eu gostaria muito de ser sua companhia quando requisitasse. _

_(...)_

_**Regresé a buscarme entre las páginas de ayer**_

_(Voltei para procurar-me entre as páginas de ontem)_

_**y ya no quiero verlas, se han borrado, con el paso de los años.**_

_(e já não quero vê-las, estão apagadas com o passar dos anos)_

_**Cada vez que escucho esta canción al despertar**_

_(__cada vez que escuto essa canção ao amanhecer)_

_**vuelvo a visitar esos paisajes grises y tan llenos de humedad.**_

_(__Visito novamente essas paisagens cinzentas de cenários tão cheios da umidade)_

_(...)_

_-Não me entenda mal, meu interesse em você não é somente sexual, embora eu aprecie juntar ambos para que junte o útil ao agradável. – _respondeu o homem pegando nas mãos da loira. Ele levou até os lábios e beijou a pele sedosa.

A loira piscou os olhos azuis confusas. Não sabia qual outro tipo de interesse podia despertar naquele homem sem ter ligação com sexo.

Neji seria direto, precisava que aquela mulher concordasse com o plano para que desse certo, caso contrário não valeria de nada contrata-la. Gastaria muito dinheiro com Inocence e não estava disposto que fosse um desperdício para não alcançar seu objetivo. A proposta, no entanto era indiscreta e talvez ela não concordasse, principalmente por que já ouvira boatos sobre o relacionamento de Sabaku no Gaara com aquela garota.

Tinha que agradecer a Kankurou, aquele imbecil não era tão astuto quanto o irmão mais novo, e sempre fora burro o suficiente para confraternizar com o inimigo sem ao menos ter idéia que a pessoa a sua frente tinha más intenções. Se a família Sabaku dependesse daquele energúmeno estaria falida.

Em uma das festas que a empresa Sabaku havia dado encontrou Kankurou no bar, bêbado em um momento perfeito para Neji abordá-lo e sondar para saber de qualquer dificuldade que a empresa Turca estivesse passando. Os Hyuuga e os Sabakus sempre foram inimigos nos negócios.

Lembrava-se de ter perguntado sobre Gaara e o mais velho dos Sabaku ter rido de forma maldosa como se lembrar do fato lhe desse prazer. As palavras de Kankurou ainda estavam gravadas em sua mente para quem sabe futuramente pudesse usá-las.

_"–**Meu irmãozinho tem andado deprimido, a vadiazinha dele parece que morreu afogada no cais há uma semana atrás. Sabe, acho que ele se apaixonou por aquela colegial putinha.** – o bêbado virou o copo de vodka deixando que um pouco da bebida escorresse no canto dos lábios e completou. **– Eu sei que foi um suicídio, aquela vaca não agüentou ter as recordações de que eu a comi naquele beco imundo. Se ela não tivesse resistido eu não precisaria estuprá-la! Vadia dos infernos!"**_

_- Qual seu real interesse em mim Neji?- _perguntou Ino.

(...)

_**Que me recuerdan tiempos de desigualdad**_

_(Que me recordam tempos de desigualdade)_

_**buscando algún camino por donde escapar**_

_(__buscando algum caminho por onde fugir.)_

_**Millones de momentos muertos que hoy no volverán**_

(milhões de momentos mortos que hoje não voltarão.)

(...)

_-Preciso de ajuda para seduzir um inimigo._ – Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha ao notar para que fins o Hyuuga queria utilizá-la. – _Não precisa se preocupar, não quero matá-lo ou qualquer coisa do gênero, apenas desejo conseguir ultrapassa-lo nos no mundo dos negócios. Quero que ele perca um pouco de poder e influencia._

_-E por que precisa ser eu em específico?_

_-Você ainda não entendeu. Não quero contratar Inocence para o trabalho, mesmo que seja uma mulher sedutora. Creio que Sabaku no Gaara prefira Yamanaka Ino. –_ o meio sorriso que estampou os lábios de Neji foi devido à surpresa da mulher em sua frente.

Foi como se seu passado tivesse sido desenterrado e jogado sobre suas costas, o peso era maior do que Ino podia agüentar. Sentiu vertigem assim que a imagem dos cabelos ruivos de Gaara invadiram sua mente, seu coração palpitou desenfreado quando a lembrança de todos os toques do empresário voltaram como um triste filme. Fazia tempo que não lembrava daquele homem. Embora muitas vezes sonhasse com ele, tentou a todo custo naqueles anos fingir que ele jamais existia. Foi em vão, entretanto conseguiu fazer com que ele fosse menos presente em seus pensamentos.

(...)

_**Sufrirás por tus errores,**_

_(__Você sofrerá pelos seus erros)_

_**rogarás el fin de tus dolores.**_

_(__solicitará o fim das suas dores)_

_**Besarás el mal aunque no quieras**_

_(__Você beijará a maldade embora você não queira)_

_**es lo que el destino te enseñó.**_

_(__isto é o que o destino lhe ensinou.)_

_(...)_

Agora vinha Neji aquele homem que jamais conheceu e lhe propunha embarcar em uma empreitada em que Gaara era a vítima lhe deixava apreensiva. Seria uma teia perigosa onde antigos sentimentos podia vir a tona, era difícil para Ino assimilar que novamente se envolveria com aquele homem que a tinha feito sofrer tanto no passado. Ele fora o primeiro em sua vida, tanto fisicamente como no amor. Não sabia se poderia resistir. Não queria vê-lo, seria doloroso. Seu coração ainda estava em pedaços.

Olhou para Neji com desconfiança e disse recusando a proposta sem esconder a insatisfação.

_-Yamanaka Ino morreu há alguns anos, ela não existe mais. Não posso ajudá-lo. _– a loira se levantou. Não ficaria mais naquela mesa nenhum segundo.

Gaara nunca mais deveria tocá-la para o próprio bem dela.

_-Você não deseja se vingar de tudo o que ele lhe fez?- _perguntou Neji sem se levantar da mesa. Ino virou-se para olhá-lo, seus olhos azuis estavam em fúria. - _Despedaçou seu coração, pouco se importou com o estado de seu pai e ainda tem um irmão bastardo que fez questão de te violentar e abandona-la em um beco imundo._

_(...)_

_**Pensas, sin asustarte,**_

_(__Pensas, sem se assustar)_

_**que la vida no es lo que deseaste**_

_(__que a vida não é o que desejas)_

_**y hay palabras negras como rosas**_

_(__e há palavras pretas como rosas)_

_**que marchitas sangran de dolor.**_

_(__que murchas, sangram de dor.)_

_(...)_

_- O que mais sabe sobre mim? Andou pesquisando sobre meu passado?- _perguntou Ino sentando-se novamente na mesa, mas sem qualquer elegância. Estava inconformada que aquele homem soubesse de todo seu passado. Ríspida completou - _Melhor, quanto pagou a Sasuke para que ele lhe dissesse?_

_- Yamanaka..._

_-Inocence_! – interrompeu a loira o cortando.

_-Certo, Inocence._ – disse irônico. O clima de sedução entre eles havia se tornado uma amistosa conversa. - _O que eu sei e como eu sei não vem ao caso. Apenas espero que aceite a proposta, terá um bom retorno financeiro te garanto. O que acha de ganhar o suficiente para não precisar mais trabalhar neste tipo de emprego?_

_-Continue. – _disse a loira cruzando os braços frente ao peito. Neji mirou os seios que se tornaram mais reveladores no decote_. – Não se distraia Hyuuga e prossiga._

_-Pois bem!_ – disse sorrindo de forma maliciosa. Encheu a taça de vinho e ofereceu a Ino que aceitou de mal grado. _- Te darei uma grande quantia, o suficiente para sair dessa vida, montar seu próprio negócio, ter uma casa, um carro e claro tudo que eu te dar entre jóias e roupas no decorrer de seus serviços poderá ficar com você após o término de sua missão. Se quiser posso fazer um contrato com os termos e bens que receberá. _

_-Uma proposta tentadora. – _Ino analisou o vinho dentro da taça, estava tentando raciocinar.

(...)

_**El silencio cierra las heridas**_

_(O silêncio fecha as feridas)_

_**pero deja marcas que posiblemente nunca vamos a borrar.**_

_(mas ele deixa marcas que possivelmente nunca vamos apagar)_

_**Y aunque nos miremos sofocados de deseo**_

_(E embora pareçamos sufocados do desejo)_

_(...)_

Seu cérebro pedia para aceitar, era tudo o que queria ter dinheiro para sair daquela vida. Apesar de ganhar bem atualmente não era suficiente para conseguir uma nova vida, Sasuke se apossava mais da metade dos lucros. O coração, no entanto negava, se envolver com Gaara novamente seria perigoso.

Não era somente o medo de descobrir que ainda amava Gaara que a impedia de aceitar, tinha o fato de que jamais esqueceu o irmão do ruivo e o que ele havia feito com ela. Nunca se recuperou totalmente, havia noites que acordava gritando, aterrorizada como se vivenciasse novamente o que tinha acontecido naquele beco em baixo de chuva. Nessas horas praguejava por que Deus – se é que ele existisse – havia a deixado sobreviver. Antes tivesse morrido afogada.

_-Quero o contrato garantindo meu pagamento e mais, preciso que me ajude a colocar o irmão mais velho dos Sabaku na cadeia._ – disse tomando um grande gole do vinho. –_ Ele destruiu o pouco que sobrava da minha vida, quero vingança._

_-Não será fácil, mas posso conseguir isso. – _disse Neji sorrindo de lado. - _Daqui duas semanas volto para Grécia, preciso resolver alguns negócios lá, será o tempo suficiente para você se aprontar para retornar ao Japão. Venho te buscar para que possamos ir juntos._

_-Quero o contrato antes, não embarco sem ter uma cópia do contrato com a sua assinatura._

_-Que mulher desconfiada! – _disse o Hyuuga achando divertidas as atitudes de Ino.

_-Já me lasquei muito na vida por confiar em homens, mas aprendi a lição._ – Ino deixou a alça do vestido cair no ombro admirou o ombro desnudo o que fez a loira completar. – _Vai querer usufruir de sexo também? Cobro mais caro!_

_(...)_

_**en el fondo no sabemos cuando vamos a fallar.**_

_(__no fundo não sabemos quando estamos indo falhar.)_

_**Cuando el río se desborde y allá frases que nos sobren**_

_(__Quando o rio transborda e lá frases que nos permanecem)_

_**viviré en tu hermoso ser mi entera eternidad.**_

_(__Viverei no seu belo que é a minha eternidade inteira.)_

_(Luxúria – Rosas negras)_

_(...)_

_-Não se preocupe tenho dinheiro para pagar, além disso, seria um desperdício eu ter você do meu lado sem que utilize o que sabe fazer tão bem segundo boatos. Quero juntar o útil ao agradável como disse de início._

_-E qual o seu plano?- _perguntou curiosa sem afastar uma das mãos de Neji que pousara em sua coxa.

_-Não precisa ter pressa, teremos tempo para que eu possa lhe explicar. - _Neji inspirou o perfume doce que a loira usava. Precisava averiguar se ela era tão boa de cama como diziam._ – Agora eu desejo outros serviços seu. Onde é seu quarto?_

_**Continua... **_

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Desculpem pela demora e também pelas notas da última atualização. Como uma das leitoras disse devíamos ter levado em consideração que "Quanto custa seu amor?" é uma das fics mais comentadas e que há muitas leitoras que aguardam a continuação e que fielmente sempre comentam. Peço desculpas sinceramente por ter ameaçado não dar continuação a fic. Eu e minha parceira ficamos um pouco desmotivadas por que muitos que comentavam antes simplesmente não deram mais o ar da graça nas reviews.**_

_**Não vamos desistir da fic e novamente peço desculpas por ter cogitado a idéia de desistir de escrever a fic. Foi uma falta de respeito com todas que lêem e comentam, até por que "Quanto custa seu amor?" é a fic que tem as melhores e MAIORES reviews. **_

_**Desculpe e Obrigada novamente pelo incentivo por comentarem. Aquelas que fielmente não abandonaram essa fic que é escrito com tanto carinho. Dedico esse capítulo a todas as fieis leitoras.**_

_**Quanta a fic em si, apenas adianto muitas emoções e sentimentos a cada linha. Terão raiva, compaixão, ódio, pena, alegrias com a segunda parte do romance Ino e Gaara que quero lembrar a todas é do gênero DRAMA. Muitos personagens que apareceram pouco na primeira temporada terão mais destaques, e novos como o Neji serão inseridos.**_

_**Os Hentais talvez diminuem por causa da trama, entretanto terá ceninhas picantes.**_

**_A música a qual a Ino fez o Stripper e dançou no queijo - (risos) - se chama Pussy da banda alemã Rammstein. Apesar da letra ser muita pesada o ritmo da música é muito legal. Quem quiser a música eu posso enviar por e-mail é só deixá-lo nas reviews ou me enviar por MP. _**

_**Bom beijos e novamente agradeço a todos pelo carinho.**_

_**PINK RINGO**_


	8. Ressurreição

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem o objetivo de suas missões seria algo extremamente depravado em que roupas não estariam incluídas. Sakura rasparia o cabelo e se jogaria do alto de um penhasco.

**Sumário:**Por obra do destino um rico empresário cruza o caminho de uma jovem que em meio às dificuldades faz uma tentadora proposta que marcou para sempre suas vidas. "O senhor gostaria de me comprar por uma noite?"** (U.A)**

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA

* * *

_**Importante: **__Esse fic foi inspirado em __**All The Pain Money Can Buy**__ feito por __**Blanxe**__. Qualquer frase ou acontecimento parecido não é um mero acaso. Devido a isso escrevo aqui os créditos a autora que por sinal fez o melhor fic que já li._

_Casal yaoi: DuoXHeero ( anime Gundan Wing)_

* * *

**Legenda:**

Era a terceira vez que olhava para o relógio naquela noite – **Narração normal**

_-O senhor gostaria de me comprar por uma noite?- _**Fala normal**

**-Eu não quero saber, venha AGORA! – Voz ao telefone**

"_Esse cara gostou mesmo de mim!"_** - Pensamentos.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo –** Mudança de tempo e espaço **

* * *

_**Deep into a dying day**_

_(Afundada dentro de um dia morto)_

_**I took a step outside an innocent heart**_

_(Eu dei um passo para fora de um inocente coração)_

_**Prepare to hate me, fall when I may**_

_(Se prepare para me odiar, caia quando eu o desejar)_

_**This night will hurt you like never before**_

_(Essa noite vai te machucar como nunca antes)_

(Nightwish – Wish I Had An Angel)

(…)

**Quanto custa seu amor?**

Por Briz &Pink

**Capítulo oito – **Ressurreição

Por mais que o fuso horário lhe causasse fadiga, Ino não conseguira dormir. A loira olhava as nuvens pela janela, ansiosa, os pés batiam impacientes, e pensamentos dolorosos e inconvenientes dominavam em sua mente como um castigo divino pela promiscuidade existente em seu passado e presente.

Reencontrar Gaara lhe causava um reboliço de sentimentos. Ino ensaiava frases, gestos e sorrisos. Queria olhar nos indiferentes olhos do empresário e poder dizer que _ele _não importava na vida dela. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, seu orgulho e, até mesmo uma pontada de esperança que ela lutava para reprimir a impeliam a desejar que tal reencontro despertasse nele seu antigo desejo, e fizesse com que a desejasse tão loucamente ao ponto de não conseguir passar um dia sem uma dose da loira.

Entretanto não daria a ele o que permitiu alguns anos atrás. Não deixaria mais Gaara se apossar de seu coração, tão pouco embebedar-se de seus beijos e afogar-se dentro de si.

O deixaria na vontade! Como muitas vezes ele a deixou.

Maquiavélica, planejava fazê-lo sofrer. Seu único objetivo, naquele momento, era destruir o coração de pedra de Gaara. Isso se realmente existisse um coração, pois as lembranças ainda tão nítidas de tudo o que passou a faziam suspeitar que o antigo amante fosse oco, movido apenas pelo dinheiro que lhe proporcionava a realização de desejos lascivos.

A loira suspirou, olhando de soslaio para o companheiro de viagem em vã tentativa de mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos. Hyuuga Neji possuía um belo perfil, agora concentrado na leitura do jornal Alemão - o quarto que lia desde que entraram no avião. Antes de embarcarem, o empresário havia ordenado a Rock Lee, seu braço direito e homem de confiança, que conseguisse para viagem os principais jornais internacionais e da Grécia. Por causa dos negócios, obrigava-se a estar sempre atualizado sobre o comportamento da economia mundial. O jornal Grego só lia por patriotismo.

Admirando o rapaz, Ino não deixou de reparar que Neji e Gaara eram parecidos em vários aspectos. Ambos tinham olhos frios e indiferentes, e línguas ferinas que desferiam cada palavra com o intuito de destruir o coração e auto-estima de uma mulher. Eram homens vaidosos, cujos egos frágeis exigiam bajulação constante e jamais aceitavam que suas decisões não prevalecessem. Levavam os negócios muito a sério e separavam os sentimentos da razão com uma facilidade invejável, comprando o sexo e as mulheres que desejavam e desprezando tudo aquilo que o dinheiro não podia comprar.

Porém, mesmo com todas essas semelhanças, estar com o Hyuuga era muito diferente do Sabaku. Neji pelo menos fingia escutá-la, diferente do Ruivo que, na maioria das vezes ignorou o que Ino tinha a dizer. Neji conversava com ela não só sobre os planos para arruinar Gaara, e tampouco a procurava somente para sexo. Ele a tratava como uma companhia agradável para um almoço ou um momento de descontração durante um drink, ao contrário de Gaara e de vários homens que conhecera em Londres.

Londres... a cidade lhe tirara toda a ingenuidade e inocência. Não era mais uma garotinha leiga e sonhadora, era agora uma mulher racional e inteligente. Sasuke e Naruto trataram de investir nela, tornando-a uma sedutora e inteligente mulher que poderia passar horas entretendo qualquer cliente, discorrendo sobre os assuntos que a eles interessassem.

Isso ajudava muito a conviver com seu novo chefe. Sempre com um vocabulário refinado, Neji parecia um verdadeiro Lord. Naruto sempre reclamava que o Hyuuga era pomposo e pedante, enquanto Sasuke afirmava que eram apenas aparências, que bem no fundo o Grego era apenas um filho da puta afilhado de Éris, a deusa discórdia. Ino por outro lado tinha que discordar dos dois patrões. Hyuuga Neji era um homem calculista que apenas não aceitava ser o segundo; um pouco egocêntrico, mas na visão feminina um homem encantador com um jeito cavalheiresco capaz de fazer qualquer mulher se apaixonar. _"Sorte que estou vacinada contra isso!". _Pensou Ino rindo amarga.

_- Encarar é deselegante, Inocence_ – Neji comentou sem tirar os olhos do jornal, para a surpresa de Ino, que não esperava ser pega no flagra. O moreno ergueu os olhos do jornal para fitá-la – _No que pensava?_

_- Que homem mais astuto. Pobre de mim, achando-me tão discreta ao admirá-lo. –_ respondeu Ino sedutora. Não diria a ele o que realmente estava pensando. No contrato não especificava que Neji também seria dono de seus pensamentos.

_- Seus joguinhos não vão funcionar comigo._ – respondeu fechando o jornal. Colocou-o de lado e chamou a comissária. – _Um Whisky, por favor!_

_- Dois. _– pediu Ino, antes da comissária sair.

Neji arqueou uma sobrancelha e admirou a estonteante loira ao seu lado. Seu sorriso sexy era duro como pedra, seus gestos tão estudados que para ele, Ino era perigosa e um verdadeiro mistério. E qualquer pessoa que não fosse previsível na concepção de Hyuuga Neji era uma ameaça. Contudo ele precisava de Ino para seu plano ter êxito.

E ele poderia aturar uma ameaça, se fosse gostosa como Ino.

- _Qual seu sobrenome de solteira? _– indagou o moreno, recebendo um olhar curioso de Ino.

- _Kessler. Mamãe era alemã._ – explicou, vendo o olhar inquisidor do moreno.

- _Usaremos este sobrenome então. Não quero que ninguém possa buscar seu passado. –_ suspirou –_ Quando chegarmos ao Japão, quero que separe dois dias para planejar cada passo de nosso plano. Não admito erros._

Seu tom era de ordem, pegando os dois copos de Wisky que a comissária trouxe. Entregou o copo de Ino que sorriu travessa.

- _Isso é perda de tempo, Neji. –_ argumentou a loira, intimamente impaciente para colocar o plano em ação.

_- Paciência, Inocence. Prefiro perder alguns dias estudando Gaara antes de tomar qualquer atitude. Pra começar, você não vai sair do quarto._ – a expressão da loira ao ouvir aquilo tornou-se sombria, ao que Neji explicou_ – Você é meu trunfo... Ele não deve ver você se não na festa._

_- Como seu troféu! –_ completou Ino com um riso maldoso_. _Neji, porém, não a acompanhou.

_- Você precisa aprender a se controlar – _ele alertou-a.

_- O que quer dizer? – _perguntou a loira aborrecida. Não havia gostado do comentário.

_- Quando fala em Gaara, a expressão de seus olhos muda. Seu riso deixa transparecer falsidade e rancor. Precisa controlar isso._

_- Sei o que devo fazer, não precisa ficar me lembrando quanto a isso_. - respondeu mal criada.

_- Estou te pagando para me ajudar, não para botar tudo a perder. –_ embora o tom de Neji tivesse sido baixo sua voz soara ríspida. – _Você sabe que não sou burro, eu notei o quanto o seu humor oscilou desde que entramos no avião._

_- Desculpe por não estar sendo uma companhia agradável, mas diferente de você, que está indo acabar com uma ameaça aos seus negócios, eu vou para me vingar de alguém que destruiu a minha vida. –_ ela suspirou pesarosamente – _Minhas últimas lembranças do Japão não foram das mais felizes. _

_- É uma profissional Inocence, então haja como uma._

A bronca de Neji viera tão autoritária que Ino se deu conta que o grego tinha razão. Tudo que ela aprendeu parecia ter desaparecido. A máscara Inocence tinha caído e apenas havia Ino e seu rancor ali. Por isso o Hyuuga com tanta ênfase a chamava de Inocence. Ele a lembrava de como deveria agir, e os momentos certos que Ino deveria aparecer.

_- Eu não sou ele. - _afirmou veementemente o moreno.

_- O que disse?_

_- Não sou Sabaku no Gaara, por mais que nos ache parecidos._

_- O que diabos..._

_- Ouvi você comentando com Naruto antes de partimos –_ ele comentou, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

_-Andou me espionando? – _perguntou com o cenho franzido.

-_Estou te vigiando! Não confio em você, é muito volúvel, e especialmente inconseqüente quando se trata de Gaara._ – os belos orbes brancos se estreitaram ameaçadoramente –_ Temos um contrato e só vou te dar o que prometi se cumprir tudo o que acertamos._

Fizeram silêncio. Ino virou o copo de wisky de uma vez. Neji estava fazendo de tudo para controlá-la. Em certo ponto começava a se sentir sufocada e novamente se caracterizava uma posse de um homem. Não queria novamente se sentir assim!

_- Você não é meu dono, Neji! Somos sócios, comparsas._

-_ Inocence... Eu sou seu dono. Estou pagando _– a entonação na ultima palavra era firme, enquanto colocava uma mão sobre a coxa da loira e com a voz máscula e sedutora completou. – _Até que cumpra a sua parte, tudo que eu quiser será uma ordem._

Aquelas palavras, que antes a arrepiaram, agora a irritavam. O estresse, o álcool e a presença daquele homem tudo contribuía para que sentisse raiva. Não nutria qualquer sentimento pelo Hyuuga, mas devia a ele, pela sociedade para destruir Gaara. E ainda assim, não podia deixar de ficar excitada quando ele tão descaradamente a seduzia. Sexo com Neji era muito bom tinha que admitir. Ele era um homem lascivo e que mesmo com todo o refinamento gostava de uma algazarra na hora do sexo.

Mas, por enquanto, podia fingir que seu desejo era apenas obrigação de empregada, se não por seu orgulho, pelo menos pela satisfação de arrancar uma expressão de desgosto do "patrão". Abandonou o copo de wisk, colocando-o de lado com uma expressão contrariada. Sorriu cinicamente sedutora, levantando-se da poltrona.

_-Vou te confessar uma coisa. Eu sempre tive vontade de transar dentro de um avião._

Ao passar por Neji fez questão de esbarrar a perna contra a dele em uma ação sugestiva. O Hyuuga sorriu de lado e esperou alguns segundos antes de levantar e segui-la até os fundos do jatinho onde havia um toalete.

Só um pouquinho, apenas para iludi-lo, ela o deixaria achar que era seu dono. Deixar um homem achar que manda era a mais bela artimanha de uma mulher para estar no controle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As perdas nos investimentos da empresa nos últimos anos preocupava Gaara. Investiu demais em potências como Estados Unidos e o próprio Japão, sem contar com uma crise de tais proporções pudesse abalar tais economias, consideradas tão sólidas, e que agora não possuiam dinheiro o suficiente para retornar seus investimentos.

Sentado à sua mesa, Gaara suspirou. Colocou ovos demais em cestas que agora se revelavam furadas, quebrando grande parte de seu conteúdo. O que havia sido salvo era pouco mais que metade dos investimentos, e o ruivo sabia que agora devia ser mais inteligente, e aplicar com sabedoria o que restara.

Estudos de mercado apontavam que países em desenvolvimento eram uma melhor escolha no momento, e a China era uma opção bem mais barata e lucrativa do que a Espanha, por exemplo. Apesar de sua política inconstante, a proximidade do Japão fazia com que fosse uma escolha mais apropriada pra a abertura de uma filial do que países mais distantes como Brasil, Índia e México, visto que tais localidades seriam de difícil controle do rapaz.

E os Hyuugas, gregos filhos de uma puta, estavam mais próximos de tais mercados do que ele. Aquelas pragas, nem pareciam estar sofrendo com a crise na Grécia. Pudera, o tanto de vitórias que tiveram às custas da queda dos Sabaku... Queda para a qual eles contribuíram de todas as formas possíveis.

Claro, Gaara havia cogitato a possibilidade de se mudar para a América Latina por maior competitividade. Poderia se aproveitar de acordos do México com os Estados Unidos e Canadá, ou das taxas de retorno de investimentos tentadoras do Brasil. Conseguiria recuperar as perdas da crise em pouquíssimo tempo.

Mas quem disse que Sakura queria se mudar?_ "Por que temos que ir para esses países horríveis? Se tivermos que mudar prefiro ir para algum país da Europa." _A noiva podia ser uma aluna de medicina incrível, e com certeza seria uma boa médica, entretanto a visão emprededora era deplorável. _"Madri! Vamos pra Espanha, tenho certeza que seus negócios serão ótimos lá!"_

Pelo menos havia aprendido a fazer bom sexo. Admitia que, ultimamente, os momentos íntimos com a noiva não eram mais tão monótonos. Às vezes Sakura ainda perguntava se fazer sexo de tal ou qual forma não era jeito de prostituta, mas ao sinal de aprovação do ruivo, relaxava e fazia tudo muito bem. A rosada tinha muito talento, algo que Gaara teria gostado muito se Sakura tivesse se soltado antes.

Não que ele não pudesse fazê-la se soltar, pensou com um sorrisinho cínico. Só precisava de um pouco mais de tempo, e paicência... Muita paciência para aturar as frescuras dela...

_-Gaara! –_ seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo grito transtornado da irmã, que invadia a sala como um furacão.

_- Olha só para estas faturas de cartão de crédito. _– O semblante bonito de Temari era transtornado – _Juro que não sei o que é pior, a inconseqüência do demente do Kankurou ou as extravagâncias da vaca aproveitadora da sua noiva!_

_-Não precisa ofender Temari. – _disse Gaara imparcial com a intenção de irritar ainda mais a irmã.

-_Então olhe para essas malditas contas e me diga se eu não deveria GRITAR! _– A Sabaku jogou alguns papéis sobre a mesa frente ao ruivo.

O homem suspirou, pegou o primeiro papel que viu pela frente se ajeitando na cadeira quando notou os valores gastos, o dobro do mês passado. Temari sempre tomara conta das finanças da família, e isso a havia tornado um tanto quanto mesquinha. Mas, dessa vez, a irmã não estava exagerando. Kankurou e Sakura estavam abusando da sorte, estourando cartões com coisas supérfluas. Temari não deixaria que no próximo mês eles gastassem mais do que alguém da classe C conseguiria.

_-Temos uma fazenda exclusiva para plantação de dólares e não me contou? Por que se tiver ok, me diga que eu também vou passar no..._ – Temari pegou o papel da mão de Gaara e leu o nome do restaurante com ironia - _'Monsieur Gaston' gastar oitenta dólares em salada de Foie Gras. _

Por um instante, Gaara realmente temeu Temari. A irmã estava altamente irritada.

_- Oitenta dólares em uma salada de fígado de pato! _– a loira ironizava –_ Ou quem sabe eu deva passar na Louis Vuitton e comprar uma bolsa de cada cor da nova coleção. Cada uma está custando __**só**__ cinco mil dólares!_

_-Vou falar com a Sakura não se preocupe._ –foi a resposta apática do turco.

_-Uma salada de oitenta dólares Gaara? O que ela está pensando? Antes de namorar você a salada dela não devia custar mais do que alguns míseros ienes podem comprar das sobras da feira. – _Temari respirou fundo parecendo mais calma. Fechou os olhos com força e sentou-se elegante com as pernas cruzadas frente ao irmão_. – Duvido que ela tivesse mais que duas bolsinhas de camelô dentro do armário. Ela não sabe o valor do seu dinheiro. _

_-Com a Sakura eu me entendo. Agora, não jogue a culpa de tudo nela. Kankurou andou destruindo mais carros, pelo que vejo. -_ Gaara não discordaria de Temari dessa vez. _– E só modelos italianos. Ele, mais do que ela, devia saber o valor desse dinheiro._

_-É um parasita! Se pelo menos viesse trabalhar para pagar essas Ferraris que no final acabam no ferro velho destroçadas. – _a loira tinha os olhos verdes duros e firmes_ – Sabe que não estamos nos melhores momentos. O mercado está incerto precisamos economizar o máximo. Essas pequenas coisinhas são valores, por exemplo, que podem pagar o salário dos funcionários da empresa. Desde o servente que ganha um salário mínimo até ao nosso funcionário mais caro._

_-Entendo a situação. Dessa vez concordo e não farei vista grossa._

A irmã calou-se, mais calma com a reação do Sabaku. Sentia-se agora mais segura, porém, não foi sem um longo suspiro pesaroso que ela sentou-se à frente do mais novo, jogando um envelope azul, que havia escondido até então, sobre a escrivaninha.

-_ Abra._ – ordenou ao irmão, que prontamente pegou o envelope.

Timbrado estava gravado o símbolo da empresa Hyuuga no qual Gaara sabia o que significava aquele selo para a hegemonia Sabaku. Abriu o envelope e leu o que estava escrito.

_- Um evento?_

_- Uma grande comemoração, marcada para o dia anterior ao da reunião que ele marcou com você. _– franziu o cenho, preocupada.

O ruivo se levantou da mesa e andou pela sala de um lado para o outro. Não era de seu feitio demonstrar o que sentia, no entanto estava impaciente. O líder dos Hyuuga, seu maior rival, chegaria ao país em breve e, para a surpresa de Gaara, Neji havia proposto uma sociedade que só seria discutida quando o grego chegasse ao país. O Sabaku tinha que admitir que uma sociedade com o Hyuuga talvez o tirasse do vermelho; entretanto sabia que Neji jamais faria uma proposta que beneficiasse os Sabaku mais do que a si.

A rivalidade já não era mais meramente comercial. Ao longo dos anos, tornou-se uma competição entre os frágeis egos de dois homens vaidosos lutando por poder. E agora, com um evento que prometia ser um estrondoso acontecimento social, Gaara não podia deixar de temer a proposta do rival. Se bem o conhecia, aproveitaria a ocasião para fazer algum anúncio barulhento à sociedade, de preferência um que trouxesse humilhação aos Sabaku e os desequilibrasse antes da reunião.

_- Acha que tem a ver com a proposta que ele quer fazer?_

_-Não sei Temari! Não estaria nessa situação se pudesse adivinhar o que aquele cretino pensa._ – Gaara respondeu mal-humorado, enfiando a mão no bolso do Smoking e tirando um cigarro. Acendeu-o e deu uma forte tragada. Neji tinha alguma carta na manga, e por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia imaginar que vantagem o filho da puta poderia ter conseguido.

Mas, de qualquer forma, não podia demonstrar medo. Devia passar segurança ao imbecil, tentar intimidar do jeito que fosse. Blefar.

_- Temari – _chamou a irmã, que ergueu os olhos apreensiva – _Confirme nossa presença no evento. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Onze e meia da noite. O relógio indicava que Ino já estava, pelo menos, uma hora e meia atrasada para o evento. Por ironia do destino estava no _Plaza Hotel_ o mesmo o qual havia vendido sua inocência a Gaara anos atrás. O momento da vida dela que mais sofreu, juntando a pobreza e a saúde debilitada do pai. Entretanto também foram os dias que aprendeu a amar e momentos que se sentiu nas nuvens tamanha felicidade quando estava ao lado do Sabaku. Agora as lembranças tinham um sabor amargo.

Pelo bem de sua sanidade, Ino não teve tempo de relembrar os momentos que passou com o Sabaku naquele hotel. Assim que chegaram ao quarto, Neji a agarrou colocando-a de quatro sobre a cama. Como em uma tentativa de se entorpecer, Ino retribuíra com a mesma força suas estocadas em direção ao homem montado sobre si. As mãos masculinas em seu quadril a agarravam firme ditando a velocidade que desejava, e como se sua voz pudesse calar seus pensamentos, Ino não fora discreta, gemera toda vez que sentira o Hyuuga se enterrando dentro dela com uma potência gostosa. Não era agressiva, apenas desejosa, quente e sensual. Muito bom... Muito bom! Era o que repetia apenas em pensamento.

Porém, os momentos de prazer eram passados, e a calmaria que o gozo lhe proporcionara dava agora lugar ao nervosismo.

Chegara o tão esperado dia do reencontro.

Aflita, tentava se maquiar sentada a uma penteadeira, os cabelos loiros já presos em uma trança embutida que lhe caia sobre um ombro desnudo. Duas vezes borrara a maquiagem, e acabara por manchar o vestido rubro que pretendia usar com a sombra, precisando então trocar por outro modelo. Um longo perolado, adornado com pequenos cristais, possuía apenas uma alça, imitando o modelo grego, como uma homenagem à nacionalidade de seu novo dono, um símbolo de a quem pertencia sua suposta devoção agora.

Neji, por outro lado, não parecia se importar. Já estava arrumado há horas, sentado a um sofá no quarto de hotel que dividiam, lendo um jornal calmamente. Ino se perguntava se a divisão do quarto fora feita apenas pelos interesses sexuais do parceiro, ou se haviam outras intenções por trás de tal decisão. Queria vigiá-la, era certo.

_- O carro já está nos esperando há muito tempo?_ – indagou nervosa, finalmente conseguindo passar o batom vermelho sem borrar. Não gostava de fazer os pobres motoristas trabalharem até altas horas da noite. Sabia o quão ruim era, pois seu pai, que Deus o tenha, já havia trabalhado com isso. Tinha ainda comiseração pelas pessoas.

Suas mãos tremiam enquanto tentava aplicar a máscara nos cílios, nervosa.

Neji ergueu os olhos do jornal, olhando para a bela loira frente ao espelho. Percebeu o tremor em suas mãos, e levantou-se, beijando a costa desnuda levemente.

- _E vai esperar quanto tempo mais eu precisar._ – o moreno falou em tom sedutor, sua língua queimando nas costas da loira em carícias quentes, as mãos habilidosas já tentando tirar o vestido.

A loira estremeceu, um gemido ressequido escapando seus lábios rubros, os olhos semicerrados encaravam o Hyuuga através do espelho, sua respiração já alterada pelos toques do rapaz.

Ele tinha sua mão já por debaixo de seu vestido.

- _N-Neji... vai me fazer borrar a maquiagem..._ – argumentou, dando um gritinho assustado quando dedos macios invadiram a minúscula peça íntima –_ Vamos nos atrasar... Atrasar os planos..._

O moreno parou por um instante, erguendo os orbes perolados para fitar a loira pelo espelho, beijando o ombro coberto pela alça do vestido. Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Ino pode perceber o quanto o Hyuuga era belo, com seu rosto inexpressivo emoldurado por cabelos castanhos que mal chegavam a ser negros, e seus olhos duros censurando a loira de um jeito que lhe causava arrepios.

- _Eu te contratei para me ajudar a acabar com Gaara, Inocence_ – sua voz era dura, seu olhar pelo espelho penetrante e tenaz, baixando a alça do vestido perolado e revelando os seios róseos ao reflexo do espelho – _Mas não foi só pra isso que te contratei..._

A loira estremeceu com as palavras do companheiro, instintivamente abrindo as pernas para que suas mãos habilidosas a acariciassem, os dedos de veludo queimando entre suas pernas. Logo seu belo vestido estava cuidadosamente levantado sobre suas costas, o moreno abusando-a por trás enquanto a Ino, debruçada sobre o móvel, cuidadosa para não manchar o vestido, gemia.

Gemia alto, desejosa, encarando seu reflexo através do espelho por olhos semicerrados de prazer, os cílios longos quase unidos e os fartos seios balançando ao movimento, um nas mãos do Hyuuga. A maquiagem perfeita, o cabelo cuidadosamente arrumado, e o vestido caro, tudo parecia combinar com uma mulher tão bela, mesmo em tal situação. Tinha um homem entre suas pernas, usando-a da maneira mais profana, o sexo que muitas se recusavam a fazer... E ainda assim, Ino ainda parecia uma princesa.

Muito mais do que Sakura jamais pareceria.

Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, maldoso, ao encarar seu reflexo. A pele queimava com cada estocada, e a loira já não mais sentia a dor de uma forma de sexo tão pouco convencional, apenas sorria e pressionava os mamilos contra os dedos de um Neji satisfeito com sua aquisição.

Com um grito ressequido, sentiu o gozo lhe estremecer o corpo. Era sempre melhor e mais rápido quando daquele jeito, talvez pela excitação de algo diferente, ou simplesmente porque era proibido, que a maioria censurava. Puritanismo desnecessário, na concepção da Yamanaka, mas que fizera sua pequena fortuna. Homens gostavam de ter suas fantasias satisfeitas, e se não pudessem em casa... Bem, pior para as esposas, melhor para Ino, que ficava com o dinheiro e o prazer.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Neji, com um grunhido próprio, caiu sobre seu corpo, tentando se suportar sobre seus braços quando jorrou dentro da loira, seu gemido tão sensual que Ino pensou que fosse gozar novamente.

Suspirou, caindo pesadamente sobre o móvel, gemendo baixinho quando o Hyuuga deslizou para fora. Em meia hora, estava impecavelmente pronta novamente, sentada no carro a caminho da recepção.

ooOOoOoOOoo

-_ Neji está atrasado_ – comentou Temari, um sorriso de escárnio no rosto – _Belo anfitrião. Atraso só é chique para noivas._

_- Quando eu for a noiva, quero chegar o mais cedo possível no meu casamento com Gaa-kun_ – foi a vez de Sakura comentar, se agarrando no braço de Gaara – _Por falar em casamentos, Temari, olha só o vestido da Madame Wilson, não quero convidar ela pro casamento se for vestida assim!_

Gaara, porém, não estava nada interessado no que ambas tinham a dizer. Bufou impaciente, olhando no relógio novamente. Pouco lhe importava se Madame Wilfred estava vestida como um espantalho ou se Lady Spínolla parecia mais um urubu velho e rabugento, queria saber de Neji, e onde o filho da puta estava.

Aquela espera o estava agoniando. Só sabia olhar de um lado para o outro, mal sabia que, naquele momento, do lado de fora, o anfitrião e sua belíssima acompanhante desciam do carro. Ino, sorridente, ajeitava os sapatos antes de descer.

Tão distraída, não notava os convidados que chegavam, e um em especial que a olhou de relance, franzindo o cenho. Neji, porém, percebeu o olhar curioso, e com um único olhar irritado conseguiu fazer com que o rapaz, tão atrasado quando ele e Ino, os deixasse em paz e entrasse de uma vez na festa.

_- Estou nervosa_ – admitiu a loira, uma vez sobre o tapete vermelho.

Neji, por sua vez, apenas apertou sua mão, os lábios roçando em um inocente beijo sobre sua testa.

- _Está linda. Não deixe sua insegurança estragar essa noite._

A loira concordou com a cabeça, caminhando para o tapete vermelho, e entrando no salão de queixo erguido, braços dados com o Hyuuga. Tão logo entrou, buscou por Gaara, porém os flashes lhe cegaram antes que o pudesse encontrar. Tratou de sorrir, e agir naturalmente, como uma deusa no topo de seu altar. O gostinho de ver os olhos arregalados e amedrontados dos Sabaku e de Sakura ficaria para depois.

E Gaara, de fato, tinha os olhos arregalados. Havia se voltado para ver Neji, que entrava, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Ino, ressuscitada dos mortos, seu grande amor... Linda, estonteante, ao lado de seu pior inimigo! Sua surpresa talvez não fosse maior do que a de Sakura, que empalideceu, olhando para sua rival, atônita.

Durante todos aqueles anos Yamanaka Ino o atormentou em sonhos e pesadelos. Lembrava cada segundo dos momentos bons, dos gemidos e carinhos da loira. Os olhares inocentes e a voz mansa que muitas vezes declarou que o amava. Guardava essas recordações a sete chaves em seu coração de modo possessivo e egoísta. Lembranças da única mulher que amou. Quanto aos pesadelos vinham como tormenta o fazendo perder noites. Passava madrugas lamentando ter perdido Ino. De nem ao menos ter conseguido se despedir. Se sentia impotente de não ter a protegido como deveria.

Depois de anos o fantasma dela reaparecia ainda mais bonita do que se lembrava. Estava tão vivida que mesmo estando distante Gaara podia sentir a respiração quente da loira Ainda se lembrava nitidamente do calor que ela esbanjava.

Incrédulo! Como Ino estava viva e nunca o procurou? Por que ela havia se fingindo de morta? Em que parte do inferno ela esteve durante todo o tempo em que o Sabaku pensou que estava morta? E por que diabos ela estava com filho da puta do Neji?

Eram tantas perguntas Logo a incredulidade e surpresa se transformou em raiva. Gaara queria agarra-la pelos cabelos e esbofeteá-la por engana-lo. Queria chacoalha-la e perguntar por que ela havia mentido para ele e simplesmente depois de anos aparecia com aquele escroto do Hyuuga.

E teria feito exatamente isso se a voz da noiva não colocasse sua racionalidade de volta no lugar.

- _O-o que essa puta está fazendo aqui?-_ a rosada indagou, sua face antes risonha agora pálida de raiva, gradualmente se tornando vermelha de raiva. Isso, Gaara sabia, era o prenúncio de um ataque de raiva da noiva.

Dito e feito. A Haruno virou-se para o noivo, rosto contorcido de raiva, agarrando o colarinho e falando com entre os dentes. Sua voz assumiu um tom alto, agudo e irritante.

-_Tira aquela vadia daqui! _

_- Ela é acompanhante do Neji – _Gaara explicou sombriamente – _Não posso fazer nada._

_- Então vamos embora daqui! Anda,vamos! Não quero ficar no mesmo lugar que aquela rameira! _– Ela puxava o braço do noivo, tentando arrastá-lo para fora – _E nem você!_

O ruivo, por sua vez, bruscamente puxou seu braço, quase desequilibrando Sakura, agarrando-a por um de seus braços. Não estava com paciência alguma para os pitís da médica, tinha problemas maiores com os quais precisava lidar no momento.

_- Cala a boca, Sakura! Pára de dar pitizinho!_ – sibilou para a noiva, o olhar irritado mais do que suficiente para fazê-la calar-se. A Haruno se calou, um silêncio cheio de raiva e rancor, e fuzilava Ino com o olhar.

Gaara, também, voltou seus olhos pra Ino. Tinha um sorriso arrogante em seus lábios, tão tentadores em rubro, os olhos azuis, antes tão cristalinos, agora eram escuros com malícia, o ruivo percebeu. Ino não era mais uma garota inocente e tola, era uma mulher inteligente e sagaz.

Ao lado de Hyuuga Neji.

Sua ex-amante, agora voltava como uma mulher astuta, e ao lado de seu maior rival. Então era isso que o filho da mãe queria esfregar na cara de Gaara, a mulher, a que devia ser a _sua mulher_, de braços dados com Neji. Ele provavelmente estava fodendo ela também. Cretino.

- _Esta é Inocence Kessler, minha... acompanhante _– o Hyuuga anunciou a todos, trocando um olhar cúmplice com Ino, claramente insinuando a todos que a bela loira não era apenas uma acompanhante. Gaara já até podia ver as notícias da manhã seguinte, "Hyuuga Neji Promove Festa para Apresentar sua Noiva" ou coisa parecida.

E a maldita loira, tão bonita, tão inalcançável... Olhava para todos de queixo erguido, um sorriso orgulhoso em seus lábios, o olhar arrogante pairando pelo salão, e parando sobre Gaara e Sakura.

Sakura ainda estava pasma, e Gaara ainda tinha seus olhos arregalados quando o olhar de gata pousou sobre si, vendo a expressão satisfeita da loira.

E como Ino estava satisfeita, sorrindo de forma maliciosa para o ruivo e sua noiva, com expressões aparvalhadas. Mal podia esperar para acabar com eles, ver os dois rastejando, na lama, pagando por tudo o que fizeram.

Passou os olhos pelo salão mais uma vez. Seu orgulho não deixaria que notassem que tinham mais importância para ela do que qualquer outro naquela sala a ponto de parar seu olhar sobre eles, que estava desesperada, sedenta por vingança.

Porém, quando virou seu olhar para outro ponto da sala, como um imã este foi atraído para alguém que ela nunca esperou que estivesse ali. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao mesmo tempo, e Ino petrificou por um quarto de segundo, o olhar vidrado, atônita. Não podia ser, estava indo tão bem...

Ele não podia ter aparecido.

_- Ino?_ – perguntou o rapaz surpreso e estático ao ver a Yamanaka ressuscitar dos mortos.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:**

Deu pra perceber que o vuco-vuco da Ino com Neji antes da festa era anal? Pois é, pra deixar vocês na dúvida. Tô surpresa, nunca tinha escrito um Neji antes, tá me saindo uma experiência muito gostosa. Adoro fazer homens sexys ~

Uma coisa que quero ressaltar na Ino é que ela é uma acompanhante de luxo. Prostituta, sim, mas também acompanhante. Ela foi treinada não apenas para dar prazer, mas também pra ser uma mulher inteligente, sedutora, que pudesse acompanhar os clientes quando precisassem.

Ela pode não ter estudo, mas nunca foi uma bicho-do-mato sem noção. Ela era educadinha, em Londres ela amadureceu e conviveu com gente de alta classe. Tinha que ter aprendido alguma coisa.

Ela agora tem malícia. E 22 anos de idade. Não é mais uma adolescente romântica, é uma mulher que passou o pão que o diabo amassou.

E eu aviso que ela vai ser uma vaca com quem quer se vingar. Uma verdadeira bitch, vai fazer maldades, esquemas, mentir, enganar, trapacear... Tudo isso, claro, contra quem merece.

E eu sei que todos esperam uma retaliação contra Kankurou e Sakura. E obviamente, Gaara.

Quanto à pessoa no final, quem adivinha quem é? Hein, hein, hein? Bora ver quem acerta, quem sabe a gente não dá um premio pra primeira review de quem acertar.

Obrigada a todas as reviews, mesmo as que me esquecem como autora ¬¬

Beijinhos

Briz

.

.

.

Yoooooo Gomen pela demora galera. Eu e a Briz tomamos vergonha na cara e decidimos de uma vez finalizar "Quanto custa seu amor?" que já vem se arrastando por anos. As vezes fica no cantinho juntando mofo! Anyway, decidimos que vamos terminar e acelerar os capítulos. Para quem tem dúvidas serão no MÁXIMO mais cinco.

Como eu havia citado antes a Ino de agora é o total oposto da inocentinha e romântica do passado, mesmo que ainda exista algumas doses da adolescente Yamanaka. Mas são doses tão pequenas que será quase impossível de se notar. Por isso se a Ino for malvadinha não estranhem. Ela é uma mulher atrás de vingança!

Bem, os leitores adivinham quem foi a pessoa misteriosa na final da fic que apareceu e abalou a Ino? Mandem palpites. – risos –

Espero que tenham gostado e que as expectativas aumentem para saber o que irá acontecer daqui para frente. O ápice do enredo se inicia. Kankurou ainda irá aparecer para mais atritos surgirem.

Postei o penúltimo capítulo de "Nunca fui beijada" e lancei um Concurso "NARUSAKU" espero que leiam e participem. ^^ huhuhu

Antes que eu me esqueça. OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS VOCÊS FIZERAM SUAS AUTORAS FELIZES. ( "Quanto custa seu amor?" É a fanfic que mais gosto de ler as reviews)

Beijinhos da titia Pink.


End file.
